Se relever
by AnaZaltana
Summary: Une petite fiction sans prétention sur le couple Bella/Alec. Bella ne se remet pas du fait qu'Edward l'ait quittée, elle décide d'aller en Italie, chez les Volturis, pour qu'ils mettent fin à ses jours. Mais cela ne se passera pas exactement comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici ma première publication sur FanFiction, j'espère que cela vous plaira :) Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre durera cette fiction. Pour le moment je pense plutôt à trois chapitres mais on sait jamais. **

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes (du premier chapitre donc attention spoiler):_

_\- didivamp: je ais essayer de publier régulièrement, je te réserve le droit de me rappeler cette promesse si je l'oublie :)_

_\- pompei: Merci beaucoup ! _

_\- Emma: Merci, je fais au plus vite :)_

_\- Liz : Ne t'inquiète pas ne sera pas un vampire passif, je lui réserve de bonnes péripéties :)_

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 1 :

Edward… Edward m'avait abandonnée. Jamais il ne reviendrait. Il m'avait fallu un long mois pour en arriver à cette conclusion et perdre tout espoir de le revoir un jour. Après qu'il m'ait quitté dans la foret, j'avais perdu toute mes raisons de vivre mais une lueur d'espoir avait perduré. J'avais l'espoir qu'il changerait d'avis, qu'il était parti pour me protéger et qu'il reviendrait quand j'aurai des ennuis. Mais j'étais maintenant lucide. Comprendre que je n'avais jamais compté pour lui m'avait fait très mal et j'en souffrais encore beaucoup aujourd'hui. Son souvenir m'était intolérable et la douleur qu'il entrainait me clouait sur place. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris ma décision. Je préférai de loin la mort à la souffrance tout le reste de ma vie. Mais je ne voulais pas d'une mort simple, je voulais mourir des mains d'un vampire, d'un Volturi. Alors la boucle serait bouclée.

L'avion atterrit en Italie. Je descendis et sorti directement. Je n'avais pas pris de valise, les morts n'en avaient pas besoin. Je payai un taxi et demandais à être conduite à Volterra. Une fois arrivée, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont je pouvais rencontrer les Volturis. J'errai dans la ville à la recherche d'un vampire pendant une heure avant de me rappeler que les vampires avaient une ouïe très développée :

\- Je cherche les Volturis, soufflais-je en me dirigeant vers une ruelle déserte.

Ne voyant personne venir je recommençais un peu plus fort :

\- Je sais que cette ville grouille de vampires !

Toujours rien, je criais presque.

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre !

Je scrutai l'entrée de la ruelle mais personne ne vint. J'allais recommencer lorsque je me sentis soudainement plaquée le dos contre le mur. L'individu en face de moi n'était pas humain, c'était un vampire. Son visage était menaçant, ses pupilles rouges sang. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement sous l'effet de la peur et de l'adrénaline. Le vampire me regarda :

\- Les humains qui connaissent notre secret doivent mourir ! déclara-il en approchant ses canines de ma jugulaire près à me tuer dans la seconde.

\- Attendez, je demande une audience auprès des Volturis ! plaidais-je.

Je sentis le souffle du vampire dans mon cou et je frissonnai :

\- S'il vous plait, implorais-je, acceptez en guise de dernière volonté…

Quelque chose de froid se déplaça sur ma gorge, malgré moi je ne pu m'empêcher d'y ressentir du plaisir. C'était comme si mon corps reprenait vie au contact du vampire. Je ressentais des sensations curieuses, ces sensations qui m'avaient quittée depuis le départ d'Edward. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite encore mais ce n'était plus seulement à cause de la peur mais aussi d'une certaine anticipation.

\- Tu sens très très bon, déclara le vampire, c'est très curieux comme phénomène, aucun humain n'a encore eu une telle odeur pour moi. Ce parfum devrait intéresser Aro…

Avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait le vent fouetta mon visage et il se mit à courir, avant que je sois de nouveau sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard dans un décor diffèrent. Je me sentais mal, tout était allé trop vite. Alors que le vampire ouvrait une porte, je m'accrochai à lui alors que la tète me tournai.

\- J'oublie tout le temps que les humains sont si vulnérables… dit-il en me tenant contre lui le temps que je me stabilise.

Rapidement j'allai mieux et il m'entraina à sa suite dans un dédalle de couloir jusqu'à arriver à une porte gigantesque gardée par des gardes :

\- J'apporte cette humaine à Aro, annonça-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et le vampire me fit signe d'entrer. La pièce était vide.

\- Alec, s'extasia quelqu'un qui apparut rapidement devant moi me faisant sursauter, Que m'apportes-tu là ?

Le vampire qui m'avait amenée, Alec, salua le second.

\- Maitre Aro, cette humaine connait notre secret.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda un homme blond qui était assis dans un des trois trones de la salle.

L'homme se saisit de la main du vampire qui m'avait conduite ici et finit par tourner son regard vers moi. La salle n'était plus vide maintenant. Deux des trônes étaient occupés et plusieurs gardes étaient là.

\- Je connais les vampires mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens demander la mort, dis-je alors que mon cœur menaçait d'exploser sous la peur qui commençait à m'envahir.

Je cru voir Alec serrer les dents mais ce devait être une illusion :

\- Tu me semble bien déterminée, déclara Aro. Pourrais-je connaitre le pourquoi de ta requête ? Me laisserais-tu voir ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

\- Donne-moi ta main, dit-il.

Je la lui tendis et il s'en saisit. Il finit par la relâcher avec un grand sourire :

\- Etonnant ! Stupéfiant ! Tu es un vrai mystère !

\- Que se passes-t-il Aro ?

\- Elle m'est impénétrable. Jane peux tu … ?

Je vis une des gardes se concentrer mais je ne sentis rien venir. Je la regardai, interrogative.

\- Allez vous considérer ma requête ? demandais-je alors qu'aucun d'eux ne parlais.

Chacun me regarda, éberlué :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda Aro.

\- Bella, je…

\- J'aimerai savoir Bella, comment tu as pris connaissance de notre secret ?

\- Je…

Malgré tout le mal que m'avait fait Edward, j'aimais les Cullen et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il leur soir fait du mal. Esmée et Alice avaient été si gentilles avec moi.

\- J'ai deviné, finis-je par dire.

\- Voyez vous cela ? Ne me mens pas, je le lis sur tes traits quand c'est le cas.

\- J'étais au même lycée qu'Edward Cullen. J'ai remarqué son attitude bizarre et j'ai découvert son secret. Nous… nous avons eut une histoire, avouais-je, mais il…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge, la douleur liée à sa disparition était encore trop vive.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Aro.

\- Il est parti, soufflais-je tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulai sur ma joue.

Je l'essuyai de rage qu'il m'affecte toujours autant, qu'il ait une telle emprise sur moi.

\- Je demande à mourir, ajoutai-je.

Aro me regarda et sembla réfléchir :

\- Ne préférerais-tu pas être transformée, chère Bella ? Vois-tu gâcher un tel don de bouclier que celui que tu possèdes déjà en étant humaine serait vraiment décevant.

Mon cœur s'emballa :

\- Je vous en supplie, tuez moi, je ne veux pas vivre l'éternité avec cette… S'il vous plait… Je ne suis venue que pour ca…

\- Humph… Bien

Aro avança ses mains et enserra ma tête. Je fermai les yeux, il lui suffisait d'un mouvement pour me tordre le coup et mettre fin à ma misérable vie.

**Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

** Je sais que c'était pas très long, mais hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis... Alec va-t-il intervenir ou quelqu'un d'autre le fera-t-il à sa place ?**

**J'essayerai de publier une suite assez vite.**

**A la prochaine :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais adresser un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis sur le premier chapitre. **

**Voici comme promis le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes du second chapitre :**

_\- MystériousFlowers: La suite devrait te permettre de te faire assez rapidement un avis_

_\- Diana: Tout simplement un grand merci :)_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis que je l'avais vue dans cette ruelle elle m'obsédait. La tenir tout contre moi, entendre son cœur battre la chamade, sa voix… Son emprise sur moi était totale. Comment étais-ce possible ? Alors la voir prête à mourir de la main d'Aro me retourna complètement. Je fis quelques pas vers eux à vitesse vampirique lorsque la voix de Marcus se fit entendre dans l'immense salle des trônes :

\- Ne fait pas ça Aro, dit-il si bas que seuls les vampires présents purent l'entendre.

Aro ne bougea pas mais il écoutait son frère attentivement, comme tout le monde dans la salle. Marcus était assez distant habituellement avec les affaires des Volturis. Il n'aimait pas prendre part aux délibérations, c'était un sage, un pacifique mais depuis la mort tragique de sa compagne il s'était muré dans le silence. Chacune de ses prises de la parole n'en avait donc que plus de poids.

\- Un lien est en train de se construire entre elle et Alec. Au rythme où ce lien se renforce je suis prêt à parier qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs. Tu sais ce que cela signifie Aro ? Accéder à la requête de cette jeune femme signerait l'arrêt de mort d'Alec… ou du moins, il en serait très affecté.

Je pouvais sentir à son ton qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de devenir comme lui, il se considérait comme mort depuis la perte tragique de sa compagne. Plusieurs fois il avait souhaité être tué mais jamais s'est frères n'avaient pu s'y résoudre. Puis les mots de mon roi me frappèrent d'un coup. Il avait dit "âmes sœurs"… Cela me sembla soudain être une évidence. Ce que je ressentais pour cette humaine ne pouvait s'expliquer que par un lien puissant tel que celui-ci. Aro lâcha Bella et vint me serrer la main, il lut ainsi toutes mes pensées et releva la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien ! dit-il joyeux. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Tu t'occuperas d'elle et tu la transformeras. Il est impensable de garder une humaine appétissante dans notre manoir remplit de vampires assoiffés de sang humain.

\- Bien Maitre, acquiesçais-je soulagé.

Bella qui n'avait rien entendu de notre conversation, avait rouvert les yeux et nous regardait interrogatrice. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cela me fit sourire. Aro ne fit pas attention à elle et continua de me donner ses ordres.

\- Dès que notre conversation sera finie, je veux que vous partiez dans la maison d'Anton, c'est là-bas que tu la transformeras. Je me fiche qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord, tu es l'un de mes gardes les plus importants, je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre. Or si elle reste mortelle cela arrivera un jour. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Alec ? me demanda Aro d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

Je relevais la tête vers Bella et croisai son regard. Elle allait me détester pour lui avoir fait cela. J'allais lui paraitre horrible de l'obliger à vivre sans l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer, celui qu'elle aimait tellement qu'elle préférait mourir que de vivre sans lui.

\- Quand elle comprendra que tu es son âme sœur, tout te seras pardonné Alec.

\- Oui Maitre Aro. J'accepte la mission, conclus-je.

Il avait raison. Les vampires étaient incapables de lutter contre le lien qui unissait deux âmes sœurs.

\- Bien, (puis se tournant vers Démétri il ajouta) : tu partiras avec eux. Alec aura peut-être besoin d'aide si elle manifeste un don comme je pense qu'elle le fera. Si par malheur elle vous file entre les doigts tu sauras la retrouver.

\- Bien Maitre, accepta celui-ci.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, je vous laisse 10 jours, déclara Aro tout haut. Passé ce délai j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher.

Je me dirigeai vers Bella rapidement et lui saisit la main avant de l'entrainer vers l'extérieur du manoir mais elle ne l'entendait pas ainsi et tenta de se dégager. Malheureusement pour elle je ne sentis qu'une douce et chaude caresse sur ma main qui tenait son poignet, elle ragea :

\- Fichus vampires !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle me regarda avec des yeux suspicieux. J'aurai éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi énervée.

\- Dix jours pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tuée ? ne cessa-t-elle de demander durant tout le trajet le long des couloirs du manoir.

Elle faisait un petit vacarme à elle toute seule. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, me contentant plutôt d'éloigner les vampires qui affluaient, attirés par l'odeur alléchante de son sang et par l'animation qu'elle amenait malgré elle dans le château.

Arrivés à l'extérieur nous montâmes dans une limousine à plusieurs compartiments dans lequel Démétri était déjà installé. Je montai avec Bella dans le compartiment suivant. Toutes les vitres entre les compartiments étaient closes si bien que nous ne pouvions voir Démétri. Mais malgré tout notre ouïe vampirique permettait de communiquer. A peine fumes nous montés que la limousine se mit à rouler. Je lâchai Bella et elle se précipita vers la portière pour tenter de l'ouvrir en vain puisque j'avais mis la sécurité. Elle était en train de s'énerver contre la portière et son cœur s'emballait. Cela me fit de la peine qu'elle me fuie de la sorte.

\- Calme toi, lui intimais-je, Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Elle me regarda d'un air méfiant avant de venir s'asseoir non loin de moi sur la banquette. Je lui servis un verre d'eau (oui la limousine est superbement bien équipée) et lui tendit un somnifère. Je n'étais pas assez sûr de mon contrôle pour prendre le risque qu'elle se blesse en tentant de s'enfuir. Si elle se blessait, ce serait un désastre, je ne sais pas si je saurai résister à l'attrait de son sang. Je voulais prendre quelques jours pour la connaitre en tant qu'humaine avant de la transformer. Si j'apprenais à comprendre la Bella humaine, je n'aurai surement aucun mal à cerner la Bella vampire.

Et par-dessus tout je voulais lui éviter de vivre sans connaitre son passé. C'est ce qui s'était passé pour moi et ma sœur, Jane. Ayant été transformés trop jeunes, nous n'avions plus aucun souvenir de notre vie humaine. Même le pouvoir d'Aro n'avait pas pu nous aider à y voir plus clair. Seul Marcus avait été capable de déterminer le lien fraternel qui me liait à Jane. Cela avait été très dur pour moi d'aller de l'avant sans savoir ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant. Jane avait eu encore plus de mal que moi, rejetée par les autres à cause de son don, mais nous nous en étions sortis ensembles et grâce à Aro, qui nous avait pris sous son « aile ». Pas comme figure paternelle, bien sûr, mais plutôt en tant que mentor. Tout ce qu'était ma vie aujourd'hui, je le lui devais.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en observant le cachet.

\- Ca t'importe ? m'étonnais-je. Je croyais que tu étais prête à mourir… la provoquais-je pour qu'elle le prenne sans discuter.

Cela ne rata pas. Sans même hésiter une seconde, elle haussa les épaules et avala le comprimé :

\- Ca agit en combien de temps ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

Elle pensait que ce que je lui avais donné allait la tuer, compris-je.

\- Rapidement, souris-je pour la mettre en confiance.

Je la trouvais amusante, même si son acharnement à mourir me déplaisait profondément. Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre et regarda défiler le paysage pendant près de 10 minutes avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Je… Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Je relevais le vouvoiement avec une petite grimace avant de me souvenir qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu mon nom.

\- Appelez-moi Alec, souris-je, et je répondrai volontiers à vos questions.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et je vis à sa façon de bouger qu'elle était déjà groggy par le médicament.

Il faut dire que ce médicament avait été créé spécialement par notre vampire chimiste, Anton, le seul et l'unique, et qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire des médicaments assez puissants. Il faut dire qu'il avait initialement créé ce médicament pour arriver à faire dormir les vampires... Sans succès... Il n'avait néanmoins pas abandonné l'idée d'y arriver un jour.

La voiture tourna brusquement et elle se retrouva dans mes bras. J'enserrai sa taille et la mis à califourchon sur moi. Aussitôt des images hautement sensuelles m'assaillirent, bon dieu cette fille me rendait dingue et cela ne faisait même pas deux heures que je la connaissais ! Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et le médicament y était surement pour quelque chose, me dis-je. Ses mains posées sur mon torse remontèrent vers mon visage qu'elles effleurèrent, me faisant ronronner.

\- Vous êtes beau, souffla-t-elle son visage tout proche du mien.

Deux de ses doigts se posèrent sur mes lèvres, elle était en train de tomber de sommeil, je pouvais le voir mais elle fixait mes lèvres, encore et toujours. Je franchis alors l'espace qui nous séparait pour lui donner un baiser chaste avant de lui poser sa tête dans mon cou. Elle n'eut pas la force de me le reprocher, déjà ses paupières commençaient à se fermer lentement :

\- Je voulais vous remercier de… Je v… balbutia-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil tandis que je l'observais émerveillé.

Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. J'entendais son cœur battre et son sang pulser dans ses veines. J'avais du mal à me concentrer alors qu'elle était tout contre moi. Son odeur me tentait comme je n'avais jamais été tenté par aucune autre. Ne voulant pas la blesser, je l'allongeai sur la banquette et ouvrait la vitre qui me séparait de Démétri.

Il me regarda en souriant, je n'avais aucun doute qu'il avait tout entendu depuis le départ :

\- C'est pas bien de mentir mec, me taquina-t-il.

\- Je crois que j'aurai pas tenu aussi proche d'elle pendant 10 heures de trajet si elle avait été éveillée, avouais-je. Son sang est une torture je pourrais la tuer en quelques secondes si je relâchai mon attention.

\- Quand elle sera transformée, ca ira mieux mec.

\- Ouais, j'espère juste qu'elle me pardonnera rapidement.

\- Tu es son âme sœur, elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle ne peut déjà plus se passer de toi. Elle te pardonnera plus vite que tu ne le penses… Tu te rappelles quand j'ai été transformé ? Il m'a été impossible d'en vouloir à Rebekka plus de quelques minutes.

Je souris, il avait complètement raison. A son réveil, il avait tué son premier humain et de rage il avait encastré sa compagne dans le mur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement pendant de longues minutes.

\- Bella semble beaucoup trop timide pour agir comme tu l'as fait ! me moquais-je.

\- Tu parles ! Je suis prêt à parier que sous ses dehors de jeune fille gentille, c'est une vraie tigresse ! rétorqua Démétri.

Des images sensuelles affluèrent dans mon esprit.

\- Par contre tu devrais aller chasser, tes yeux sont noirs. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas à cause de la soif après tout, dit-il moqueur.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, cela faisait près de trois jours que je ne m'étais pas nourri, mais je ne voulais pas quitter Bella.

\- Elle va surement dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, et au pire je t'appellerai, me dit-il.

\- Merci soufflais-je avant de sortir de la voiture en marche et de partir à vitesse vampirique chercher de quoi me restaurer.

La nuit était en train de tomber. Au détour d'une ruelle mal famée, je croisai une jeune femme. Elle était ivre, appris-je en humant son odeur. Le sang des humains ivres n'était en général pas le met que je préférais mais j'étais trop pressé de retourner auprès de Bella pour faire le difficile. Je m'approchai, prétextant vouloir l'aider avant de plaquer ma main sur sa bouche et plantai mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Aussitôt le gout du sang mêlé à la peur de la victime me fit devenir plus cruel, presque bestial. Soudain pris de remords je lui brisai le cou pour abréger ses souffrances. J'étais en train de vider la jeune femme blonde lorsque mon portable sonna. Je décrochai, lâchant le corps qui s'effondra inerte sur le sol:

\- Alec, c'est Démétri, je crois que tu devrais venir, on est à la station service 215 de l'autoroute A8.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? m'enquis-je tout en étant déjà en train de déguiser le meurtre que je venais de commettre en attaque d'animal.

Personne n'avait normalement la possibilité de détecter qu'un vampire avait fait le coup lorsque la mise en scène était bien faite. Et croyez moi j'avais eu le temps de roder ma technique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort toujours, mais elle s'agite de plus en plus dans son sommeil, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, dit-il gêné.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, ne bougez pas.

Je courus le plus rapidement possible et arrivait à destination quelques minutes plus tard. J'ouvris la portière tellement vite qu'elle faillit se décrocher et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur. Bella était toujours sur la banquette mais elle s'agitait en dormant et de petites larmes coulaient sur son visage :

\- Edward, implorait-elle tandis que mon cœur se serrait de l'entendre appeler après lui.

Je ne savais pas ce que lui avait fait exactement ce connard de Cullen mais j'allais tirer cela au clair et lui faire payer.

\- Bella, tentais-je de la réveiller en lui prenant la main. Je suis là.

Elle apporta ma main près de son cœur avant de soupirer, plus calme et toujours endormie :

\- Alec… souffla-t-elle.

Son visage était désormais paisible, elle gardait ma main tout contre elle comme si c'était un doudou. Je souris bêtement. C'est moi, ma présence, mon odeur qui avaient calmé ma compagne. Ce maudit Cullen n'avait réussi qu'à lui faire faire des cauchemars !

\- Toi qui avait peur qu'elle t'en veuille, me taquina Démétri, je suis prêt à parier que cela lui sera impossible de tenir plus de 5 minutes, tu as déjà un énorme pouvoir sur elle.

\- Et elle sur moi… soupirais-je.

\- Tu as eu le temps de chasser ? me demanda mon ami.

Parce que oui, contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser les autres clans vampiriques, le clan des Volturis était un clan très soudé. Et oui, j'y avais de nombreux amis… J'y avais même trouvé une famille si je puis dire. Une famille que Bella viendrait bientôt compléter, et le tableau serait parfait…

\- Oui ça ira on peut repartir, approuvais-je.

Le trajet jusqu'au chalet se passa sans autres incident. Démétri mettait l'ambiance, Bella dormait comme un bébé et je veillais sur elle. Je me suis même surpris à râler sur Démétri lorsqu'il allait trop vite. Il m'a vite fait remarquer que c'était techniquement impossible pour un vampire de sortir de la route. Mais que voulez-vous, j'avais tendance à devenir rapidement prudent quand il s'agissait de Bella.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, je la sortis la voiture et la déposai délicatement dans la chambre que nous allions occuper avant de descendre rejoindre Démétri dans le salon.

**Voila c'est fini pour cette fois. **

**En raison d'une quantité assez énorme de partiels dans les semaines qui arrivent, je pense que le chapitre suivant devrait être posté d'ici un délai de 2 semaines. Excusez moi d'avance pour cette attente.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout mis en appétit pour la suite de l'histoire. Comment va réagir Bella ? Prendra-t-elle conscience du lien qui la relie à Alec ? Si c'est le cas, lui renverra-t-elle ses sentiments ou les combattra-t-elle ? Alec devra-t-il transformer Bella sans l'accord de celle ci ? Laissez moi vos avis :)**

**A bientôt ! **

**Ps: N'hésitez surtout pas à me poser des questions si certaines choses ne sont pas claires. Je n'ai jamais mordu personne, et encore moins par écran interposé ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour a tous ! **

**Voici comme promis le troisième chapitre en espérant que l'attente ne vous as pas parue trop longue ! **

**Encore merci a tous les rewiewers (anonymes ou non) et aux followers et lecteurs anonymes pour votre soutien :)**

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 3 **

Le comprimé que m'avait donné Alec avait fait son effet rapidement. J'étais morte…. Enfin ! Mais la mort me paraissait bien douce. Etais-je au paradis ? J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un grand lit moelleux. Oui c'était forcément le paradis… Tout allait bien aller maintenant. Fière de cette constatation je m'étirais en gémissant de plaisir.

Mais soudain un bruit attira mon attention, comme un bruit de verre brisé suivit d'un grand rire. Aussitôt je fus sur mes gardes. Je me levai et me saisit de la première chose qui me tomba sous la main : un parapluie. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas la meilleure arme du monde mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé. La porte s'ouvrait sur un couloir dans lequel je m'engageai prudemment. Une porte était ouverte et je me positionnais de façon à pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté sans être vue. Alec était en train de ramasser les débris d'un saladier brisé tandis qu'un autre vampire qui était chez les Volturis, Démétri si je me rappelais bien, était littéralement mort de rire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi j'étais bel et bien vivante, ils ne m'avaient pas tuée. J'avais envie de hurler mon désespoir. Je profitai de leur distraction pour me rapprocher de la porte. Les clés étaient négligemment posées à côté. Je les fis tourner dans la serrure et je sortis rapidement de la maison pour me retrouver en pleine forêt. Sans réfléchir je courus pour m'y enfoncer et fuir ces vampires de malheur. S'ils ne voulaient pas accéder à ma requête, je me suiciderai par moi-même… En fonçant dans un arbre pourquoi pas ou en tombant dans un trou dans lequel je mourrais de faim.

Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de m'enfuir que je sentis deux bras m'enlacer pour m'arrêter brusquement. Un instant j'eu le souffle coupé sous les impacts cumulés de l'arrêt brutal et de la froideur de la peau du vampire. Lorsque je repris mon souffle, je pris conscience de la position dans laquelle nous étions. J'étais le dos collé au buste de mon agresseur et ses mains étaient sur mes cotes, faisant de petits mouvements de doigts. Cela me fit frissonner, mon corps réagissait avec une intensité qui m'était encore inconnue à ces caresses. J'oubliai momentanément tout de la situation, j'étais juste… bien. Tellement bien que j'en lâchais mon « arme » :

\- Alors comme ça tu voulais nous fausser compagnie… avec un parapluie, souffla Alec au creux de mon oreille.

C'était une situation terriblement sensuelle, malgré les circonstances, et mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente.

\- C'est vraiment injuste, réussis-je tout de même à protester entre deux respirations haletantes.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente mais qui ne me trompa pas sur le fait qu'il savait de quoi je voulais parler.

Loin de me laisser tranquille pour que je réponde, il fit remonter une de ses mains jusque sur ma joue pour poser ma tête sur mon épaule. Il avait frôlé ma poitrine dans la manœuvre.

\- Vous avez déjà une force surnaturelle… mais en plus vous utilisez votre charme vampirique…

Il eut un petit rire et sa deuxième main continua de faire des arabesques délicieuses sur mon ventre. Je soupirai à nouveau de bien-être. Je pouvais deviner son sourire face à mes réactions.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je l'utilise sur toi ? dit-il tout contre mon oreille qu'il en profita pour mordiller.

Je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui m'échappa. Je le sentis sourire franchement contre ma peau tandis que je rougissais. Je me fis violence pour répliquer de façon cohérente :

\- C'est tellement fort que j'en oublie Edward. Tu utilises forcement ton charme, je ne vois que cette explication.

Je l'avais senti se raidir mais il se détendit rapidement juste après. Sa main glissa sur ma gorge et je déglutis. Il allait peut être me tuer, exhausser enfin mon souhait… Je souris.

\- Je ne te tuerai pas, Bella, affirma-t-il fermement.

Son changement de ton me refit prendre contact avec la réalité. Je me retournai et lui fit face :

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose ! Vous tuez des humains tous les jours pour vous nourrir ! Je le sais, vos yeux sont écarlates ! crachais-je presque. Il vous suffit de vous nourrir de moi ! Il parait que j'ai un sang très appétissant, je ne devrais même pas avoir à vous le demander !

\- Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre dans cette ruelle ! répliquais-je encore une fois.

Je perçu sur son visage qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Parfait, me dis-je, s'il perd son contrôle il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de me tuer.

\- Tu devrais te résigner et accepter que tu vas vivre, parce que je ne te lâcherais pas, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, affirma-t-il derechef.

\- Mais de quel droit pensez-vous pouvoir décider de ce que je dois faire de ma vie ! m'énervais-je carrément, oubliant à qui je m'adressais. Je suis assez grande pour choisir par moi-même et je veux mourir !

Mettant retournée je pouvais observer ses réactions. Il n'y avait plus rien de tendre sur son visage, mais plutôt un mélange de douleur et de colère. Il m'attrapa et me ramena dans la maison où il me déposa sur le canapé. Il se releva et me regarda de haut avec un air sévère, qui me fit l'effet d'être une enfant capricieuse. Il m'impressionnait, même énervé, il ne m'avait fait aucun mal.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, et je te le répète, tu ne mourras pas. Tu n'es pas à même de savoir ce qui est bon pour toi en ce moment parce que tu es très affectée par ce que t'as fait ce connard de Cullen. Mais je te promets qu'un jour tu me remercieras. Je prends la bonne décision alors même que tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi.

Sa voix était calme malgré sa colère et cela me fit me sentir coupable. Il avait raison, j'étais pitoyable. Je baissai la tête et me recroquevillai sur le canapé. J'étais une idiote finie. Cette prise de conscience me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais si je ne mourrai pas, je devrai être transformée, je le savais :

\- C'est pour ça qu'Aro a parlé de 10 jours, compris-je. Tu vas me transformer !

Il me regarda et me fit un petit sourire contrit.

\- Oui, je me refuse à te tuer.

Ce que je ressenti à cette annonce, ce fut de la peur. Une peur terrible qui fit battre mon cœur beaucoup plus vite. Instantanément Alec fut près de moi.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Bella ? Ca ne va pas ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, il prit ma tête entre ses mains doucement et je le laissai faire :

\- Parle-moi s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je… Je pense que ca me fait peur, avouais-je.

\- La transformation ?

\- Non… Enfin si… A quoi sert d'avoir l'éternité si c'est pour la passer sans son âme sœur… soupirais-je.

Il sourit franchement :

\- Tu auras ton âme sœur avec toi, je te le promets.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Edward est parti, il m'a juré que ce serait « comme s'il n'avait jamais existé », Il…

\- Edward n'a jamais été ton âme sœur, Bella, souffla Alec.

\- Mais… Tu n'en sais rien….

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de finir par parler :

\- Si Bella, j'en suis sur, parce que ton âme sœur… c'est moi…

Le souffle se bloqua dans mes poumons à cette annonce. Etait-il sérieux où se jouait-il de moi comme Edward semblait l'avoir fait ?

\- Respire ma puce, dit-il tendrement en me tapotant le dos.

\- Comment je peux savoir si tu dis la vérité ? demandais-je. Tu pourrais très bien mentir pour que je consente à la transformation !

\- Tu l'as déjà remarqué, il y a une alchimie très puissante entre nous, dit-il d'un air taquin.

\- Ca ne prouve ri…

Il eut un rire joyeux :

\- Tu peux te mentir à toi-même autant que tu veux mais tu ne pourras plus nier l'évidence lorsque tu seras transformée, ma chérie, me dit-il tendrement en me prenant dans ses bras. Il suffit que tu arrêtes de réfléchir pour que ton corps exprime son désir pour moi.

Je rougis en repensant à l'épisode dans la voiture. Il avait raison mais je me refusai à l'admettre devant lui. Il sourit en me voyant rougir et enfoui son visage dans mon cou :

\- Tu as une odeur délicieuse, tu sais.

Je ne répondis pas. Et s'il disait vrai ? S'il était vraiment mon âme sœur ? Il m'avait semblé bizarre qu'Aro revienne sur sa décision de me tuer mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, tout prenait sens. Une bouffée d'espoir et d'amour m'emplit tandis que je réalisai que ce que m'avait dit Alec était vrai et je me dégageai rapidement pour mieux lui sauter dans les bras. Bientôt il fut allongé sur le canapé tandis que je le surplombai. La position était très intime et je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles à cette constatation tandis qu'Alec m'attirais contre lui pour m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et la sensation exquise. Rapidement j'ouvris les lèvres et nos langues se mêlèrent dans un combat enflammé. Je me sentais perdre complètement pied, je ne me contrôlais plus, mes mains fourrageaient dans les cheveux d'Alec, je m'accrochai à lui comme une désespérée.

Bientôt Alec rompit le baiser avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ma respiration était haletante, je n'avais pas remarqué que je manquais d'air. Lorsque j'eus repris ma respiration je m'amusai à caresser de mes doigts son visage tandis qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt… murmurais-je pour moi-même. Je crois que je t'aime Alec, lui avouais-je.

Cela me semblait fou ! Totalement irréel ! Mais c'est ce que je ressentais, comme s'il m'avait suffi d'envisager la possibilité pour que mes sentiments se dévoilent.

\- Je t'aime aussi Bella, me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Prenez une chambre ! lança une voix derrière moi.

Alec grogna contre le visiteur qui venait nous déranger. Je me redressai en position assise et Alec fit de même. Démétri nous observait en souriant.

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme je te remercie Bella ! Alec va être beaucoup moins chiant maintenant. Tu n'imagines pas comme il m'embêtait avec ses peurs de te faire du mal, s'en était risible…

Alec grogna de nouveau et je lui pris la main pour le calmer.

\- C'est mignon, dis-je.

Démétri éclata de rire et Alec fit une tête bizarre.

\- T'as vu Alec t'es en train de perdre toute crédibilité ! Tu es « mignon » mon pote ! rigola Démétri.

\- C'est un compliment ! le défendis-je.

\- Bella, on ne dit pas mignon pour un mec ! Ce n'est pas viril !

\- Mais je ne savais pas ! m'étonnais-je.

\- C'est pas grave, dit Alec, j'ai compris l'idée.

\- C'est juste très drôle ! ajouta Démétri.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous rigoliez tout à l'heure avant que je vous fausse compagnie ? demandais-je.

Le fou rire de Démétri repartit de plus belle. Il essaya de raconter mais n'y arriva pas durant près d'un quart d'heure. J'eu le temps de me faire la réflexion que s'il avait été humain il serait mort, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec perdre patience et bougonne :

\- J'ai essayé de te préparer un repas : J'ai cassé le plat de salade, fais brulé la viande et oublié la levure dans le gâteau…

C'était une attention qui me fit chaud au cœur malgré le comique de la situation, alors je tentai de ne pas rigoler :

\- Si tu rigoles je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu en meures, me menaça Alec.

\- Alors pense à me transformer avant que je meure quand même, ais-je juste le temps de déclarer avant d'exploser de rire et de rejoindre Démétri dans son hilarité.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, murmura Alec avant de se jeter sur moi pour commencer sa douce torture.

Je n'avais plus vraiment peur de l'avenir. J'avais mon compagnon, Alec, et Démétri promettait d'être un ami génial. Ma transformation serait une renaissance.

**Et voila pour aujourd'hui ! **

**J'espère que ca vous a plu ! J'ai eu pas mal de mal a écrire ce chapitre et je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser donc dites moi tout : Avez vous été surpris(es) ? Que pensez vous qu'il se passera dans la suite ?**

**À la prochaine fois :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour a tous ! **

**Encore merci au lecteurs anonymes et aux rewiewers pour leur soutien :) Vos commentaires m'encouragent beaucoup et j'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à vous lire et à répondre à ceux auxquels je le peux. **

**C'est un chapitre un peu plus calme, je vous laisse en juger par vous meme. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

En fin de journée, Démétri partit chasser, nous laissant seuls, Alec et moi.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, me conseille Alec. Tu as eu assez d'émotions pour la journée je pense, ma puce.

Je souris au surnom mais ma bouche s'étira vite en un long bâillement. Le rire cristallin d'Alec me parvint alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre pour m'allonger. Il riait encore lorsqu'il vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Il prit ma tête dans ses paumes et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me sentais fondre entre ses mains, mes pensées étant de moins en moins ordonnées, ma respiration s'accélérant au rythme de ses baisers. Il finit par s'écarter en souriant. Son sourire était vraiment merveilleux et avait un effet dévastateur sur ma petite personne. Et il devait l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il en faisait plus que de raison. Alec respirait la joie de vivre.

\- Tes réactions purement humaines sont jouissives tu sais, dit-il d'une voix envoutante. La façon dont tes joues se colorent dès que tu es gênée, la petite moue que tu fais quand tu es en colère, ta respiration qui s'accélère… Ça risque de me manquer un peu, avoua-t-il.

\- Dis-toi qu'il y aura beaucoup d'avantages, susurrais-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsque je me reculai, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à son expression choquée.

\- Bon Dieu mais qu'avez-vous fait de ma copine toute timide, souffla-t-il tandis que je profitai de sa stupeur pour aller prendre une chemise de nuit dans la penderie et l'enfiler rapidement, cachée par la porte de l'armoire.

Démétri avait été acheté quelques habits pendant que je dormais. Une fois en tenue de nuit je me jetais sur le lit, Alec me rattrapa sans mal :

\- Fais attention, tu vas te faire mal si tu continues.

\- T'inquiète je gère, mon chéri, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit à l'entente du surnom. Je m'étais surprise moi-même. Jamais je n'avais eu ce type de comportement avec Edward, j'étais tout le temps dans la retenue mais avec Alec j'étais libre, j'étais simplement moi…

Allongée de coté sur le lit, ma tête reposant sur mon coude, je l'observais quelques instants tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais aborder le sujet de ma transformation. Bien sur le sujet avait été abordé plus tôt dans la journée mais j'avais besoin d'en parler encore un peu pour faire disparaitre certaines craintes. J'avais toujours une petite voix qui me soufflait de faire attention, qu'Edward m'avait déjà fait miroiter monts et merveilles pour finir par me laisser. Décidant de crever l'abcès, je me lançais :

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas me transformer, Alec ? demandais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il surpris. D'ici cinq ou six jours surement…

Son manque de précision sonna dans mon esprit comme la confirmation de toutes mes craintes.

\- Pourquoi prendre tant de temps ?! l'interrompis-je. Je suis sure de ce que je veux, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Mais je veux pouvoir prendre le temps de te connaitre, s'exclama Alec.

\- Pourquoi ? m'exclamais-je avec ma voix partant dans les aigus sous le coup du stress. Pour pouvoir me lâcher comme Edward ? ajoutais-je légèrement hystérique.

Alec me prit immédiatement dans ses bras en voyant mon changement d'attitude. Il avait l'air inquiet mais aussi un peu blessé et immédiatement je m'en voulus d'avoir douté de lui.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je immédiatement en le serrant à mon tour contre moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui.

\- C'est rien Bella. Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses avoir des doutes…

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

\- Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'aurai aimé attendre… souffla Alec.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes comme pour se donner du courage et je compris que ce qu'il allait dire était quelque chose de très personnel.

\- Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine. Si je m'imprègne de ton humanité, cela me permet d'imaginer ce qu'a pu être ma vie avant la transformation. Et dans le même temps j'aimerai pouvoir te raconter l'humaine que tu étais si tu venais à perdre tes souvenirs au cours de la transformation, comme cela fut le cas pour moi.

Je passai doucement mes mains dans son dos pour tenter de lui montrer que je comprenais, que je m'en voulais d'avoir douté. Cela avait du être affreux de vivre sans rien savoir de soi.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit, soufflais-je à son oreille.

\- Ca m'a fait du bien de t'en parler, avoua-t-il. Et puis si Mademoiselle est rassurée c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-il avec son fameux sourire de retour sur son visage.

Le silence revint durant quelques minutes :

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? demandais-je.

Alec rigola franchement :

\- Tu me demande ce que je pense que tu me demandes, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il.

Le rouge me monta aux joues alors que je me rendais compte du double sens de ma question. Il pensait sincèrement que je lui demandais s'il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Je me doutais bien que c'était le cas, il ne m'avait pas attendu toute sa vie… Mais jamais je n'aurais eu l'audace de poser cette question comme ça, de but en blanc.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! m'exclamais-je pour cacher ma gène. Je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais de transformer quelqu'un. Et je suis sûre que tu m'avais comprise, ajoutais-je faussement énervée.

Son petit sourire me le confirma :

\- Mais j'aime trop te faire rougir pour rater cette occasion, ma puce, dit-il joueur. Mais la réponse est non, je n'ai jamais transformé personne. Tu seras ma première fois et surement l'unique. Transformer quelqu'un c'est vraiment quelque chose que je trouve très personnel.

Je souris :

\- Est-ce que tu pourras juste essayer de ne pas me prévenir du moment où tu comptes le faire ? demandais-je doucement. Sinon je me connais, je vais stresser…

\- Stresser ? s'étonna Alec. Je croyais que tu étais pressée d'être transformée !

\- Oui bien sûr ! acquiesçais-je. Mais j'ai déjà sentis la brulure du venin et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de recommencer. Je supporte assez mal la douleur. Et puis je déteste le sang donc je ne sais pas trop comment je vais faire quand il va falloir… manger, avouais-je en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

\- Pour le sang ne t'inquiète pas, ça te semblera juste naturel. Pour ce qui est de la douleur tu n'en ressentiras que très peu. Depuis que je sais maitriser mon don aucun Volturi n'a souffert lors de sa transformation.

J'étais réellement étonnée. J'aurais voulu lui demander des précisions mais il enchaina rapidement :

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu connais la douleur provoquée par le venin ? Tu es humaine, tu n'as pas pu être mordue sans te transformer…

Je frissonnai en repensant à cet épisode de ma vie où James m'avait pourchassée.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le raconter maintenant, déclara Alec, ça te mets mal à l'aise et il est tard.

\- Ca va aller, le rassurais-je.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse et commençais à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec James, Laurent et Victoria. Les mots me vinrent facilement tandis qu'Alec caressait doucement mes cheveux. Il gronda plusieurs fois sa colère comme par exemple au moment où James m'avait envoyé voltiger dans une vitre avant de me mordre et au moment où Edward avait aspiré le venin de la plaie mais jamais il ne m'interrompit. A la fin de mon récit j'étais vraiment fatiguée :

\- Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça, dit-il sincèrement touch2. Ce Cullen aura au moins fait une bonne chose de sa vie, sauver la tienne.

Il déposa un bisou sur le haut de mon crane avant de souffler :

\- Maintenant il faut que tu dormes pour être en forme demain…

\- Je t'aime… dis-je alors que mes yeux se fermaient doucement.

\- Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi, répondit-il.

Et je m'endormis comme une pierre.

**Point de vue d'Alec**

Elle venait de s'endormir et c'était un spectacle que j'aurai pu regarder pendant des heures. La façon dont ses cheveux s'entremêlaient lorsqu'elle se retournait dans les couvertures, ses petites mains se se serraient dans les draps, les petits mots qu'elle chuchotait en dormant… Tout cela allait me manquer…

En repensant à cette journée un grand sourire se logea sur mon visage. Son tempérament était vraiment exquis, savoir qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux me plaisait mais ce que je préférai le plus c'était les moments où elle était gênée. C'était un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas : la gêne. D'aussi loin que je me rappelais, j'avais appris en rencontrant Aro et les Volturis que nous ne devions rien à personne sauf à nos maitres et que ce que nous faisions était toujours considéré comme un modèle dans le reste du monde vampirique. Nous créons les lois, nous sommes la Justice. De ce fait je ne m'en voulais jamais pour les choses que je pouvais faire, je le faisais juste. Lorsqu'il arrivait que certains se moquent de mes faits et gestes, je les faisais taire ou alors je les laissai faire, cela ne m'avait jamais atteint. Avec Bella je commençai à comprendre ce qu'étaient réellement les sentiments et les émotions, quelque chose que je n'avais jusque-là entraperçu qu'avec ma sœur, Jane. Et bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! C'était comme si un sang nouveau coulaient de nouveau dans mes veines, apportant de la lumière dans mon existence de ténèbres.

Puis mes pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à la fin de soirée. A voir Bella allongée dans ce lit, j'avais eu un peu de mal à retenir mes ardeurs, elle était tellement désirable… La façon dont elle mordait parfois ses lèvres ravivait chaque fois mon désir pour elle.

Puis elle avait parlé de la transformation, et j'avais vite compris que sa plus grande crainte était que je la laisse tomber. Ce putain de Cullen l'avait lâchement abandonnée et je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ait peur que je me joue d'elle à mon tour, mais j'avais été peiné par sa méfiance. J'aimerai qu'avant sa transformation, elle ait enfin une entière confiance en moi et en notre lien.

Je lui avais confié mon absence de souvenir et elle avait semblé comprendre mon choix. En me confiant, j'avais pour la première fois raconté cela a quelqu'un et cela m'avait quelque part soulagé, même si cela ne changeait rien à la situation.

Et puis elle m'avait raconté commet James l'avait prise en chasse. J'avais eu envie de retrouver ses cendres pour essayer de le reconstruire et le détruire à nouveau de mes propres mains. En s'attaquant à la compagne d'un Volturi, à ma Bella, il avait commis un crime impardonnable. A cause de ce James et aussi surtout de l'imprudence ces Cullen qui n'avaient pas su la protéger, elle avait souffert inutilement et cela ne resterait pas sans conséquences !

Pour me calmer je sortis dehors pour passer ma colère en réduisant quelques arbres à l'état de sciure, non loin de la maison d'Anton dans la foret. Une fois calmé je retournai auprès de Bella après avoir eu droit aux blagues de Démétri sur mon comportement. Elle dormait toujours paisiblement et lorsque je m'allongeai à son coté elle vint se blottir contre moi. Le semblant de colère que je ressentais encore fondis comme neige au soleil à son contact.

**Voila, j'ai conscience que c'était assez court mais j'espère que ca vous a quand même plu :)**

**Dans le prochain épisode, arrivera surement enfin la transformation et peut être deux personnages feront leur véritable entrée dans cette histoire qui était pour le moment très centrée sur Bella, Alec et Démétri. **

**Laissez moi vos avis ! Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'étais-ce pas trop calme ? Quels sont les deux personnages qui vont rejoindre notre couple dans la maison d'Anton selon vous ? Seront-ils des amis ou des ennemis ? Laissez votre imagination s'exprimer ;)**

**Bisous a tous et a bientôt :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebonjour cher(e)s lecteur(trice)s !**

**Voici le chapitre suivant, il est légèrement plus long que les chapitres précédents. **

**Juste une petite information avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement. Je répondrai aux reviews des anonymes sur le chapitre pour lequel ils ont envoyé leur review et non sur le nouveau chapitre. Voila c'est tout :)**

**Personne d'entre vous ne semble avoir trouvé quels sont les deux vampires qui arriveront à la fin de ce chapitre mais certains en ont deviné un sur deux, bravo à eux :)**

**Comme toujours j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus, **

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

**Chapitre 5**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Le lendemain je passai la journée entière à répondre aux questions d'Alec à mon sujet. Tout y passa : ma famille, les gens avec qui je trainais, Edward et les Cullen, Jacob, ce que j'aimais manger, mes passes temps, la musique que j'écoutais, les livres que j'aimais lire, mes endroits favoris, et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. La journée défila lentement au fil de toutes ses questions…

\- Et la télé ? Tu regardes la télé ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Oui, je la regarde. Tu vas trouver ca bizarre mais j'adorai regarder les séries comme Vampire Diaries ou des choses comme ça.

\- Je ne connais pas, je dois t'avouer que regarder des séries sur les vampires et toutes les conneries qu'on peut vous faire croire sur nous…

\- Ce que j'ai appris avec cette série c'est justement que les vampires pouvaient exister, que peut être certains se cachaient parmi nous, et je n'avais pas tort, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

\- Mouais mais est ce que je ressemble à ces vampires de pacotille ? demanda-t-il comme s'il pensait que j'allais le détromper.

Je fis mine de réfléchir, cherchant en quoi Damon Salvatore ou Klaus pouvaient être considérés comme des vampires de pacotille, ils en en imposaient quand même. N'ayant pas de réponse à sa question il continua :

\- Allez Bella ! Tu ne vas pas sérieusement me dire que les vampires de cette série étaient crédibles !

\- Ben si !

\- T'es pas sérieuse ! s'indigna-t-il.

La moue qu'il fit me fit éclater de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! continua-t-il.

\- C'est juste que… commençais-je à expliquer entre deux crises de fous rires. On dirait que tu te sens menacé par un personnage dans une série télé ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Elle n'a pas tort mec ! intervint Démétri depuis le salon. T'es ridicule ! ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt Alec réagit au quart de tour, à vitesse vampirique il se retrouva face à Démétri :

\- Répète un peu pour voir ! dit-il.

Démétri ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné. Un sourire en coin se logea sur son visage. Après deux jours avec eux j'avais pu remarquer que cela promettait toujours une petite provocation pour Alec.

\- T'énerves pas mec, sinon tu vas bientôt retourner continuer de construire une clairière en pleine forêt ! lança-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Je ne compris pas la blague mais Alec, qui tentait de rester de marbre, ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Sérieux mec, le pire c'est que tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'a soulagé, avoua-t-il avant de rigoler franchement.

Démétri lui lança une petite tape dans l'épaule en guise de paix.

\- Il y a une clairière dans le coin ? demandais-je naïvement.

Le sourire de Démétri remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Vas-y explique lui ! l'autorisa Alec. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Démétri se tourna vers moi :

\- Alors je t'explique. Ton chéri, ici présent, était un peu sur les nerfs hier après que tu lui ai parlé d'un certain James. Alors il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de taper dans des arbres. Résultats de l'opération il a réduit une bonne dizaine d'arbres en sciure. Alors oui, maintenant, il y a une clairière dans cette foret !

Je tentai de me retenir d'éclater de rire mais n'y arrivai pas. Alec était tellement impulsif ! Encore quelque chose qui le différenciait d'Edward. Je n'avais rencontré Alec depuis seulement quelques jours et pourtant je me sentais déjà si proche de lui que j'en arrivai à me demander si j'avais vraiment aimé Edward ou si j'avais seulement été victime de son charme vampirique. Edward… je pense qu'il était temps de lui dire adieu. Jamais je ne le reverrai et je n'en avais pas particulièrement envie. Il fallait que je tire un trait net sur cette partie de ma vie et je voulais le faire alors que j'étais encore humaine. Ma vie vampirique ne serait de ce fait pas entachée par cette fichue histoire. S'il y avait une clairière dans cette foret il fallait que j'y aille. Rien de mieux pour faire une croix sur Edward que de retourner dans une clairière, tout comme notre clairière de Forks. Mais Forks était trop loin et cette nouvelle clairière ferait l'affaire.

\- Bella ?

Une main se posa sur ma joue, me faisant revenir au moment présent. Alec était en face de moi et me regardait dans les yeux ! Je sentis son pouce essuyer ma joue et cela me fit comprendre que j'avais dû laisser couler une larme traitresse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'inquiétude que je vis dans ses yeux me conforta dans mon projet. En continuant de penser à Edward je ne ferai que le blesser.

\- Tu veux bien m'amener dans cette clairière ? demandais-je. J'ai besoin de dire au revoir à… à quelqu'un…

Ma voix s'était faite si faible sur la fin de la phrase que j'aurai douté du fait qu'il ait pu m'entendre s'il n'avait pas été un vampire. Il me regarda encore quelques instants, semblant chercher des réponses à ses questions dans mes yeux puis finit par acquiescer.

\- Va te préparer, il fait pas très chaud dehors aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il.

_**Point de vue d'Alec**_

Elle venait de quitter la pièce d'une démarche lente mais décidée. Je voyais qu'elle essayait de garder la face pour ne pas me blesser mais elle était tellement transparente. Tous ses efforts ne servaient à rien, il m'avait suffi de l'observer attentivement pour comprendre qu'elle était bouleversée. Et je savais qu'une seule et unique chose pouvait bouleverser Bella de cette façon : c'était encore lui ! Ce foutu Cullen !

Démétri me tapa l'épaule.

\- Relaxe mec. Ca va pas le faire si tu t'énerves maintenant. Tu sais qu'elle a besoin de temps, et en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pressée de tourner la page au moins autant que toi.

\- Je sais, avouais-je. C'est juste que je peux pas m'en empêcher, je supporte qu'un autre arrive encore à lui faire du mal alors qu'elle m'a moi.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle devait dire au revoir, Alec. Elle est décidée à tirer un trait, mais il faut que tu acceptes que ce soit un peu difficile pour elle.

J'entendis Bella revenir vers nous. Elle avait mis un gros pull et un k-way.

\- On y va ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. C'est loin ? me demanda-t-elle

Je retrouvai instantanément le sourire.

\- Comment te dire… C'est a cinq minutes… commençais-je.

\- Ah ben ca va c'est cool, s'extasia-t-elle.

\- A cinq minutes pour moi Bella, dis-je en souriant.

J'eu un plaisir indéfinissable en voyant sa tête se décomposer sous la compréhension :

\- Tu veux dire que …

\- Oui, éclatais-je de rire. C'est à cinq minutes si tu vas à 120 km/h. Je sais pas si t'es forte en maths mais a fait une dizaine de kilomètres, ajoutais-je pour l'énerver.

Elle me regarda, comme si j'avais dit un gros mot. C'était juste bon à voir.

\- Génial ! Maintenant même mon petit copain me prend pour une débile ! lâcha-t-elle.

\- Le prend pas mal je voulais juste voir ta tête, avouais-je.

\- Et alors, t'es content de ton effet ?

\- Ouais, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Ta tête était juste énorme !

\- Je dois le prendre comment ?

\- Euh ben comme tu veux ! continuais-je de la taquiner.

Elle essaye de me frapper l'épaule et j'en profitai pour l'attraper et la mettre sur mon dos avant de commencer à courir en direction de la clairière.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se calmer rapidement. Arrivés a destination je la fis descendre et la prit dans mes bras en voyant qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Je souris en repensant à notre rencontre, je l'avais aussi mise sur mon dos et il n'avait fallu que de quelques secondes pour que son oreille interne perde tout repère. Elle avait dû se tenir à moi pour reprendre ses esprits, et nous étions aujourd'hui dans la même situation.

Bella avait enfoui sa tête dans mon torse. Elle fut secouée d'un petit rire :

\- T'es vraiment un gamin Alec ! Toutes ses années vampiriques t'ont pas aidé à murir sérieux !

\- Touché ! dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle s'écartait pour regarder la clairière.

Repensant aux propos de Démétri je choisi de m'écarter pour la laisser face à ce qu'elle avait à faire. Je m'adossai donc à un arbre et attendit. Elle s'assit par terre, dans ses pensées, plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur ses joues puis elle finit par se retourner vers moi en souriant.

**_Point de vue de Bella_**

Dire au revoir à Edward avait été plus facile à faire que je ne l'aurai cru. Au final c'était surtout Alice qui allait me manquer. Même si elle avait toujours la manie de vouloir faire les magasins elle avait toujours été gentille avec moi. Son exubérance était entrainante. Nous nous étions vraiment rapprochées durant la traque de James. C'était du moins ce que j'avais cru avant qu'elle ne parte sans même me dire au revoir. C'était en faisant mentalement une croix sur Alice que mes larmes avaient débordé, je pense qu'elle me manquerait toujours un peu. Et Jasper, il avait toujours eu du mal à se retenir face à l'odeur de mon sang mais j'avais le sentiment que si j'avais été transformée nous aurions été amis.

Mais j'avais Alec maintenant, et Démétri, et surement que je ferai de belles rencontres parmi les autres Volturis, ils étaient ma nouvelle famille.

Je souris en me retournant vers Alec. Il avait attendu patiemment adossé à un arbre. Il avait été si silencieux que j'aurai pu croire que j'étais seule si je n'avais pas senti son regard sur moi. Je lui avait fait de la peine tout à l'heure et pour dire vrai j'avais l'impression que je ne faisais que le blesser depuis notre rencontre : d'abord en voulant mourir puis en n'arrêtant pas de penser à Edward. Et pourtant il avait toujours été tellement gentil avec moi.

Je courus vers lui le plus rapidement que je le pus et l'enlaçait :

\- Maintenant je suis à toi, dis-je doucement. Personne ne pourra plus nous séparer.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes d'abord tendrement. Mais je voulais plus, je voulais ne faire qu'un avec lui, alors nos langues se mêlèrent dans un combat amoureux. Je me sentais défaillir alors que le désir montait en moi comme la lave d'un volcan. Il rompit le baiser pour moi, j'aurai été incapable de prendre cette initiative.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien tes paroles m'ont excité, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. J'avais besoin de lui, maintenant.

\- Prends moi Alec, j'en ai envie, suppliai-je presque.

Je le sentis rigoler tandis que sa langue traçait un sillon glacé le long de ma gorge, m'envoyant des frissons de plus en plus puissants.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne prendrai pas ce risque tant que tu es aussi fragile. Il suffirait d'un instant d'inattention de ma part pour que je te brise en deux. Et je ne veux pas avoir à me contrôler, je veux que mon attention ne soit accaparée que par toi, et par toi seulement.

Comment arrivait-il à garder autant de contrôle sur lui-même alors que je n'arrivai même pas à contrôler mes pensées…

\- Alors mords moi Alec… soufflai-je. Je ne veux pas attendre, je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu es certaine ? demanda-t-il vraisemblablement surpris.

\- Oui… Et puis, quand je serai comme toi, tu n'auras plus à te contrôler, ajoutais-je taquine.

Un grognement sorti de sa poitrine, signe que l'idée lui plaisait énormément.

En moins d'une seconde il échangea nos places, j'étais adossée à l'arbre et il me faisait face.

\- Ca va bien se passer, je t'aime, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je le regardai comme fasciné lorsque de la fumée, due à son don, commença à nous entourer. Il approcha doucement, une de ses mains se plaça dans ma nuque tandis que sa bouche effleurait mon cou. Mon souffle était erratique, l'instinct de survie luttant pour prendre le contrôle sur mes gestes.

Je ne sentis qu'un bref instant la morsure de d'Alec avant que tout devienne noir. Je ne sentais plus rien, ne voyait rien non plus. J'étais comme seule dans une immensité d'obscurité où seul le calme et le silence régnaient en maitre. C'était donc ça l'effet du don d'Alec ! Je me surpris à apprécier le calme.

**_Point de vue d'Alec_**

Le sang de Bella coula dans ma gorge. Il était exquis. Je la sentis s'affaisser dans mes bras suite à mon don. Elle était offerte et j'avais tout droit sur son sang, sur elle. Et j'en voulais plus ! Je grognai de contentement savourant ce liquide coulant abondamment dans ma gorge. Et encore plus ! Un nectar sucré et délicieux.

\- Alec ! m'appela une voix autoritaire.

Je n'y fis pas attention, je voulais plus de sang ! Seul cela comptait !

\- Alec arrête ça ! repris la voix que j'identifiai comme celle de Démétri.

Je me détournai de mon repas quelques instants pour lui répondre :

\- Laisse-moi, trouve toi une autre proie, balançais-je en grognant.

Je ne le lasserai pas me voler mon repas !

\- Ce n'est pas ta proie Alec, dit Démétri d'une voix dure. C'est Bella !

Cela me fit un tel choc que je la lâchai d'un coup. Démétri la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle était blafarde et le sang qui s'écoulait de son cou ne me fit soudain plus du tout envie. Le contraste entre le blanc de sa peau et le rouge carmin me donna presque envie de cracher tout ce que je venais de lui prélever. Je me dégouttai, j'avais failli la tuer. Bella gémit.

\- Maintiens ton don Alec, si tu de déconcentre ca va pas entre génial pour elle.

Aussitôt je me reconcentrai, sans pour autant oublier ce que je venais de faire. J'étais vraiment un monstre.

\- Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je l'aurai…

\- C'est normal que tu aies perdu le contrôle Alec, tenta de me rassurer Démétri. J'ai bien failli y passer moi-même quand Rebecca m'a transformé il me semble...

Oui je m'en rappelais. J'avais été obligé d'utiliser mon don sur elle pour qu'elle arrête de prélever son sang.

\- Allez mec, ramenons là chez Anton, déclara Démétri. Et ça ne sert a rien de te blâmer, l'incident est clos et elle est vivante.

Je ne pus acquiescer. Je m'en voudrai toujours d'avoir dérapé alors qu'elle m'avait accordé toute sa confiance.

_**Deux jours plus tard** _

Cela faisait près de deux jours que le corps de Bella avait commencé à lutter contre le venin. Son petit corps était secoué de violents tremblements tandis que les globules rouges perdaient peu à peu la bataille contre les cellules ultra développées des vampires. Et même si je savais qu'elle ne souffrait pas, grâce à mon don, je ne pouvais pas empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité de se frayer un chemin dans ma conscience. Plongé dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine quand Démétri entra dans la chambre :

\- Mec, faudrait que tu sortes, me dit-il contrit.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

\- Je ne peux pas partir, Démétri. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- On a de la visite.

Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris :

\- Ce sont des nôtres. Marcus et Jane sont en bas… dit-il.

Marcus ? Jamais depuis au moins une cinquantaine d'année, Marcus n'avait quitté l'enceinte du palais ! Et Jane ? Que venaient-ils faire là ? Y avait-il eut un souci à Volterra ?

Un gémissement de Bella me ramena dans le présent. La moindre baisse de concentration faisait baisser l'intensité de mon don. Aussitôt je me reconcentrai sur elle :

\- Excuse-moi auprès d'eux mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir les saluer, dis-je à Démétri. Je lui ai promis de pas la laisser.

J'avais déjà failli à ma promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal, je n'allai pas la trahir une seconde fois en deux jours.

\- Ouais, tu veux que je te ramène un casse-croute ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ça ira merci, dis-je alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tour de Marcus de rentrer dans la pièce. Il m'adressa un signe de tête avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

\- Il lui reste combien de temps ? chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence.

\- Quelques heures à peine, répondis-je tout aussi doucement.

\- Notre venue n'a pas à t'inquiéter, Aro voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle se nourrisse… normalement si je puis dire, souffla-t-il.

Et il se renferma dans le silence. Ainsi Aro voulait s'assurer que Bella ne choisirai pas de se nourrir du sang d'animaux. Bella n'avait pas paru s'inquiéter de ce dont elle allait se nourrir, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, pensais-je. J'observais Marcus quelques instants, il semblait vraiment soucieux de Bella et je dirais même qu'un petit sourire illuminait son visage toujours si terne.

Son intérêt pour ma compagne me laissait perplexe. Marcus était un vrai zombi depuis la mort tragique de Didyme et je ne me rappelais pas qu'il ait manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour quoi que ce soit depuis cet évènement. Bella devait vraiment être quelqu'un de peu commun pour arriver à faire sortir Marcus de son état léthargique.

Peu à peu les battements de cœur de Bella ralentirent et je fus vraiment content qu'elle n'ait pas à subir la douleur que j'avais moi-même ressentit lors de mon dernier battement de cœur.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Démétri et Jane rentrer dans la pièce pour assister à la naissance d'un pair. Cela avait quelque chose de fascinant de regarder la vie quitter un être pour laisser place à un autre. C'était un luxe de pouvoir mourir tout en sachant que la vie suivante serait encore plus longue et riche.

Les yeux rivés sur ma compagne, j'entendis son cœur battre un dernier coup tandis que ses poumons se vidaient de leur oxygène avant que le silence ne se fasse dans la pièce.

**Et voila, c'est fini. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre je vais essayer de développer les personnalités de nos deux arrivants. Il y aura aussi le réveil de Bella. J'espère que l'alternance des points de vue ne vous a pas trop dérangé... Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir sinon je risque d'en refaire par la suite et il ne faudrait pas que cela vous rebute.**

**Pas trop déçus de l'arrivée de Jane et Marcus ? Pourquoi Marcus semble t-il autant intrigué par Bella ? Pourquoi s'est il déplacé en personne pour porter un message que Jane aurait pu apporter seule ? Quel sera le comportement de Jane face à Bella ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) J'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos reviews et vos commentaires :) **

**Encore merci à tous, cette histoire n'existe que grâce à vous. C'était initialement un OS qui devait se terminer dès le troisième chapitre faute d'inspiration mais j'ai maintenant pas mal d'idées pour la suite :) **

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bisous a tous ! **

**PS: J'ai moins eu le temps de relire et de corriger ce chapitre, j'espère que les fautes n'ont trop pas gêné la lecture**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'ai le plaisir de vous mettre en ligne le sixième chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'il comblera votre curiosité sur nos deux arrivants :)**

**Encore merci aux reviewers :) Mais aussi aux lecteurs anonymes que je n'oublie pas et qui je l'espere prennent tout autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire :) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 6 **

**_Point de vue d'Alec_ **

Bella ouvrit les yeux alors que je m'approchais à vitesse humaine du lit sur lequel elle était allongée. Dans un mouvement gracile elle fut sur pied. Elle sembla quelque peu surprise par sa vitesse.

\- Bella ? appelais-je.

Elle tourna aussitôt sa tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et un dixième de seconde plus tard elle fut sur moi. La force de l'impact m'encastra dans le mur, fissurant légèrement ma peau, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Bella était dans mes bras et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ce moment. J'entendis vaguement le rire de Démétri, me penchant déjà pour embrasser ma tendre compagne.

J'étais au bord de l'extase : elle ne semblait pas m'avoir oublié ! Ni même m'en vouloir !

Mais nos lèvres n'eurent pas le temps de se sceller que je sentis Bella m'échapper des mains et être projetée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Réagissant au quart de tours je me positionnais immédiatement devant Bella, qui s'était mise à grogner, dans le but de la protéger.

Jane était face à moi, elle aussi en position d'attaque, et furieuse. Que lui prenait-il ? Elle venait d'attaquer ma compagne, bon sang ! Elle tenta de me feinter par la droite, vraisemblablement dans le but d'atteindre de nouveau Bella, mais j'anticipai son mouvement et la giflai aussi fort que possible. Elle s'arrêta sous le coup et je lu dans son regard qu'elle était stupéfaite, jamais je n'avais encore levé la main sur elle. Oui elle était ma sœur, mais Bella était ma compagne et je n'accepterai pas que Jane lève la main sur elle.

Démétri profita de sa stupéfaction de Jane pour l'entrainer en dehors de la pièce et je l'en remerciai mentalement. Bella passa devant moi, tentant de les rejoindre, mais je la retins par le poignet. Elle se retourna vers moi, rapidement, et lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent je sentis que sa colère venait de diminuer. Les nouveaux nés n'étaient vraiment pas maitres de leurs émotions, pensais-je en souriant. Les yeux de Bella étaient passés en quelques secondes de la rage pure, au désir. Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour, un sourire éblouissant. Je l'attirais contre moi et embrassait tendrement ses lèvres :

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, ma chérie, soufflais-je entre deux baisers.

Rapidement, nos baisers se firent plus langoureux et sensuels. J'étais en train de perdre peu à peu tout mon contrôle lorsque je vis du coin de l'œil que Marcus était toujours dans la pièce. Doucement je me repris et me détachai doucement de Bella. Elle me regarda avec incompréhension et… peur. Elle pensait encore que j'allais l'abandonner, compris-je.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, expliquais-je pour la rassurer.

Marcus nous regardait, enfin il faudrait plutôt dire regardait Bella d'un air admiratif. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de jalousie, Bella était à moi, il n'avait pas à la regarder comme ça ! Mon grognement sembla lui faire prendre conscience de la situation et il me regarda.

Son regard se fit compréhensif :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Alec, je n'ai aucune revendication sur ta compagne… dit-il pour m'apaiser. Vous êtes faits l'uns pour l'autre.

Il regarda Bella quelques instants et je fis de même. Elle se tenait la gorge.

\- Tu as soif, lui expliquais-je.

Marcus sortit rapidement et je le senti revenir avec un humain. Bella me regarda et je lus dans son regard toute son appréhension.

\- Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, tentais-je de la rassurer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce Bella s'approcha rapidement de l'humain dont le pouls s'affola. Mais au lieu de planter directement ses dents dans sa jugulaire elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Instantanément l'homme sembla se calmer. Lorsqu'il fut totalement calme elle le mordit enfin. Son contrôle me laissa sans voix. Habituellement un nouveau-né se jetait sur sa proie sans réfléchir mais Bella avait prit son temps.

Rapidement, tout le sang de sa proie fut drainé. Elle s'agrippai pourtant à lui de plus en plus fort pour ne perdre aucune goutte de ce précieux nectar. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne restait rien elle regarda fixement l'homme mort pendant près d'une minute avant de se tourner vers moi une lueur de panique dans les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Pourquoi je l'ai tué ! Il n'avait rien fait de m….

Les remords commençaient à apparaitre, compris-je immédiatement. Je me rappellerai toujours de ma première victime. Avec Jane nous étions tellement assoiffés que nous l'avions démembrée. M'approchant rapidement je lui soulevai le menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux :

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal non plus Bella. C'est notre façon de nous nourrir, nous sommes des prédateurs. Lorsque tu étais humaine tu mangeais bien de la viande non ? C'est la même chose, essayai-e d'expliquer d'une voix apaisante.

Elle acquiesça, visiblement pas convaincue. Dans le but de la distraire de ses idées sombres et connaissant la facilité qu'avaient les nouveaux nés à passer à autre choses je l'embrassai doucement. Cela eut l'effet escompté, elle répondit à mon baiser avec urgence. Les quelques gouttes de sang tombées sur ses lèvres furent nettoyées en quelques secondes donnant au baiser un caractère encore plus intime. C'était comme si nous partagions un repas. Je savourai ce moment avant de me rappeler que mon maitre Marcus était toujours dans la pièce.

Je pestais intérieurement en me faisant la remarque qu'il était vraiment indiscret et qu'il faudrait vraiment que je trouve un moment pour être seul avec Bella. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je nous aurai enfermés dans cette chambre pendant une bonne semaine.

Rompant le baiser je posai doucement mn front contre celui de Bella en souriant. Oui je trouverai un moment où nous pourrons être seuls et alors là, rien ne nous arrêteras. Dans ce sourire j'essayai de lui faire passer tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer : la puissance de mes sentiments pour elle… Et me répondit d'un petit sourire presque timide, ayant pour effet d'accentuer le mien. Nous étions vraiment faits pour être ensembles !

\- Cela te dérangerai-t-il, Alec, si je parlais avec Bella seul à seul ? demanda Marcus lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.

Tout me disait de refuser : En tant que garde j'avais interdiction de laisser un de nos rois seul en présence d'un nouveau-né… et de plus, j'avais peur pour Bella, je redoutai ce que Marcus pourrait lui dire, il avait toujours été si mystérieux que je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir confiance en lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un ordre, Alec, tu es en droit de refuser je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, m'informa Marcus.

Je regardai Bella, indécis.

\- Ca va aller Alec, je suis une grande fille, dit Bella en souriant face à mon hésitation.

Je lui souris en retour avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de sortir de la pièce en expliquant :

\- De toute façon il faut que je parle avec Jane.

Et je refermai la porte derrière moi avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Je sortis et trouvais Jane et Démétri en train de combattre.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Jane, lâchai-je d'une voix blanche.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à courir dans la foret. Je la suivi sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas parler si les autres pouvaient nous entendre. Elle courut pendant une trentaine de minutes et ne sembla pas vouloir s'arrêter. Je compris qu'elle voulait retarder au maximum la confrontation.

\- Ca suffit Jane, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire ! lançais-je. J'ai l'éternité devant moi donc on devra bien en parler à un moment ou à un autre ne soit pas puérile !

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et se tourna vers moi, je pouvais voir la colère sur les traits de son visage :

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as levé la main sur moi ! Et que maintenant tu m'insultes ! lâcha-t-elle énervée.

\- Et toi ? répliquais-je. Tu te rends compte que tu as attaqué ma compagne ! Ma compagne, Jane ! Tu sais ce qu'elle signifie pour moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, dis-je en tentant de lui expliquer le pourquoi de mon geste.

Je n'avais pas voulu la blesser que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement mais sur le moment je n'avais pas réfléchit. Tout ce que j'avais compris c'était que Bella était en danger alors j'avais réagi.

\- Ta compagne, dit-elle avec sarcasme. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu ! A peine réveillée elle t'a encastré dans un mur ! Ta compagne ne te fera jamais de mal ! Elle, c'est la première chose qu'elle a fait ! J'ai vu ta peau se fissurer !

Et la lumière se fit dans mon esprit… Jane n'avait jamais supporté que l'on s'en prenne à moi. Même lors de nos missions, en plein combat, elle sortait de nulle part et faisait souffrir quiconque s'approchai un peu trop dangereusement à son gout de ma personne, pourtant pas si frêle je vous l'assure.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as attaquée ? demandais-je. Parce qu'elle m'a fissuré la peau ?

Son silence fit office d'aveu. Ma colère retomba rapidement, elle n'avait voulu que me protéger.

\- Jane, Bella est un nouveau-né. Et elle sera, comme tous les nouveaux nés, très impulsive au début. Rappelle-toi de Démétri avec Rebecca. Il est bien son compagnon et pourtant à son réveil il lui a sauté dessus comme un animal. Mais rappelle-toi, il ne lui voulait pas de mal, il voulait juste être proche d'elle. Et rassure toi, Bella est ma compagne, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre…

\- Mais si un jour elle tente quelque chose ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver, si en pensant te sauver elle te blesse ! Je ne pourrais rien faire, tu comprends ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Mon don ne marche pas sur elle ! C'est un danger, Alec !

\- Tu as peur… pensais-je à voix haute.

\- C'est faux je…, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Mais je savais que c'était vrai, je connaissais Jane depuis tellement longtemps que je pouvais habituellement lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle utilisait un ton supérieur ou au contraire quand elle se faisait oublier. Mais cette fois ci je n'avais pas réussi à cerner le problème du premier coup.

\- Si tu as peur ! affirmais-je. Tu as peur parce que tu ne peux pas avoir une emprise sur elle comme tu en as sur les autres… Tu as peur parce que du coup elle peut briser la carapace derrière laquelle tu passes ton temps à te retrancher. Mais tu vois le mauvais côté des choses : Tu as toujours pensé que cette carapace t'aidait, comme je le pensais avant de rencontrer Bella. Mais Jane ce bouclier que nous avions construit nous détruit plus qu'il ne nous protège.

Je lui laissai un peu de temps pour méditer mes paroles avant de reprendre.

\- Mais si tu regardes le côté positif des choses, Bella n'a pas à te craindre. Elle n'aura pas peur de te contredire, de te dire ce qu'elle pense, parce qu'au fond tu ne pourras pas te venger sur elle avec ton don. Et en ca, si elle décide d'être amie avec toi, tu seras sure que ce sera parce qu'elle t'apprécie et non parce qu'elle te craint. C'est la chance que tu attends depuis tout ce temps Jane. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert du fait que les autres ne veuillent pas t'approcher et que ça va être difficile pour toi de laisser Bella entrer dans ta vie, mais s'il te plait ne la rejette pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous vous êtes les femmes de ma vie et je suis sûr que vous pouvez beaucoup vous apporter l'une à l'autre.

Et je vis quelque chose que j'avais déjà vu chez beaucoup de vampires, mais jamais chez ma sœur : des yeux troubles. Les vampires ne pouvant pas pleurer, le seul signe extérieur assimilable à des pleurs chez le vampire était cette manière que nos yeux avaient de se troubler. Je n'avais jamais vu Jane aussi troublée, je sus alors que mon discours avait été entendu.

\- Calin ? demandais-je en ouvrant les bras.

Aussitôt elle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Sous ses abords froids, Jane était un vrai cœur d'artichaut, ma petite sœur.

\- Et ce n'est pas parce que Bella est là que je vais moins t'aimer Jane, soufflais-je pour être sur que tout soit clair.

\- Merci Alec, dit-elle.

\- Mais ce fut un plaisir petite sœur ! lançais-je tout en sachant que cela allait la faire râler.

Comme prévu elle partit au quart de tour, oublié le léger moment de déprime :

\- Hé ! Tu ne sais pas ! Je suis certaine que c'est moi la plus âgée ! D'ailleurs on a cas se décider une fois pour toute. Le dernier arrivé chez Anton sera le plus petit ! lança-t-elle avant de détaler en direction de la maison.

«Bonjour la mentalité ! » pensais-je avant de me lancer à sa poursuite. Je ne serai pas le plus petit, même pas en rêve !

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

C'était étrange d'être un vampire c'était en même temps plus facile et plus compliqué. Certes je n'étais plus du tout maladroite mais il fallait toujours que je me contrôle. Je compris dès mon réveil que ce mot « contrôle » serait le maitre mot de ma nouvelle vie. En me mettant debout j'avais senti toute cette force et cette vitesse qui feraient désormais parti de mon quotidien.

Puis j'avais vu Alec, et cela avait été comme si je le redécouvrais. Mon œil vampirique avait accès à beaucoup de détails qui m'avaient été cachés jusqu'à présent. Sa beauté me paraissait encore plus frappante et notre lien inratable. Entrainée par un élan de désir incontrôlable je m'étais jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser mais une femme blonde m'en avait empêchée. Je m'étais sentie projetée dans le mur d'en face. A cet instant j'avais été une boule de colère telle que j'aurai pu l'étriper vivante si Alec et Démétri, que je remarquais pour la première fois, n'étaient pas intervenus aussitôt.

Ensuite avait suivi notre baiser et j'avais cru atteindre le ciel. Il avait rompu ce moment de tendresse trop vite et j'avais eu peur. Un peur immense, celle qu'il n'ait pas apprécié, qu'il se rende compte que je n'étais pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Il m'avait alors fait part de la présence d'un tiers dans la pièce, Marcus. En le voyant j'avais été comme intriguée, sans savoir pourquoi. Et la soif avait pris le dessus. Lorsqu'il avait apporté cet humain, rien d'autre n'avait plus compté que le sang coulant dans ses veines, les battements de son cœur, la chaleur des pores de sa peau…

Il avait une expression terrifiée sur son visage, j'aurai voulu la faire disparaitre. M'approchant de lui, j'avais senti comme une aura nous envelopper et la peur avait quitté son visage. Et alors j'avais plongé mes dents dans sa chair pour me nourrir. Je n'avais jamais goutté un mets aussi délicieux. Lorsque j'avais réalisé que je l'avais tué j'avais été envahie par un profond sentiment de culpabilité et il avait suffi qu'Alec m'embrasse pour que j'oublie tout de l'incident.

Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir la force de supporter toutes ses sautes d'humeur très longtemps ! Dans son regard, il m'avait transmis tout son amour et j'avais essayé de faire de même.

Et Marcus avait demandé à me voir en privé. L'inquiétude d'Alec lorsqu'il était sorti de la pièce était palpable.

\- Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls Démétri, ordonna Marcus à ce dernier dont je sentais la présence dans le salon.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la maison un silence tendu sembla peser dans la pièce.

\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? demandais-je à Marcus, désireuse de rompre ce climat de tension.

Il me regarda avec un regard bienveillant qui me mit aussitôt en confiance. A ma question, il se contenta de sourire et d'ajouter :

\- Les femmes de la famille ont toujours été impatientes… dit-il comme s'il se remémorait une époque très lointaine.

\- Excusez-moi ? demandais-je. Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre…

En vérité j'avais très bien entendu mais je n'arrivais pas à voir ce que cela pouvait signifier.

\- Ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre fou mais je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi Bella.

Je fis une tête suspicieuse mais il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et continua :

\- Alec n'a surement pas eu le temps de te parler de moi alors je vais le faire. J'ai été transformé il y a très longtemps avec mes frères Aro et Caius. Dans ma vie vampirique j'ai rencontré mon âme sœur Didyme. Nous avons vécu un amour passionné et beaucoup trop court. Elle fut assassinée par les roumains, auquel nous avions quelques siècles plus tôt pris le pouvoir, par simple esprit de vengeance…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de compatir à sa souffrance, toujours visible. Je ne pense pas que j'arrivera à survivre à Alec et je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques jours à peine. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas le rapport avec moi.

\- Depuis sa mort rien ne m'intéresse et ne retient mon attention plus de quelques secondes. Mais depuis que je t'ai vue à Volterra mon esprit ne peut m'empêcher de dériver vers toi. Tu as quelque chose de spécial Bella et à en juger par mon don je pense savoir pourquoi.

Il fit une pause, semblant jauger mes réactions avant de continuer.

\- Mon don me permet de voir les liens entre les personnes et, Bella, nous sommes liés… J'ai cherché plusieurs jours ce que cela pouvait signifier et j'ai enfin trouvé… Enfin il me semble… Me permets-tu de vérifier ? demanda-t-il.

J'étais totalement désarçonnée. Je n'y comprenais rien. Mais je sentais moi aussi qu'un lien m'unissait à Marcus et je brulai de savoir pourquoi. Voyant mon hésitation il ajouta :

\- Je pense que nous sommes de la même famille Bella, il est possible que je sois ton ancêtre. Chaque personne de la famille porte une tache de naissance dans le dos, j'aimerai pouvoir voir si tu as cette marque toi aussi.

Devais-je le laisser s'approcher et me toucher ? J'avais l'impression qu'en faisant une telle chose je trahirai Alec. Mais je voulais autant que Marcus savoir la vérité. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai c'était une nouvelle on ne peut plus déconcertante. Alors j'acquiesçai. Il me regarda avant de passer dans mon dos et de remonter le bas de mon tee-shirt. Un frisson d'anticipation me parcouru.

\- Je vais te le prouver Bella, souffla Marcus. Laisse toi faire, n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

_**Point de vue d'Alec**_

En arrivant devant la maison je remarquais que Démétri attendait dehors et que Bella et Marcus semblaient toujours à l'intérieur. Jane se dirigea vers Démétri :

\- Ou est Marcus ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Toujours avec Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui raconte mais il ne voulait visiblement pas que je l'entende alors il m'a fait sortir, avoua Démétri visiblement intrigué.

Soudain inquiet, il est vrai que les nouveaux nés étaient facilement influençables, je me précipitai à l'intérieur en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Je vais te le prouver, Bella, entendis-je Marcus dire. Laisse toi faire, n'aies as peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

La curiosité et un mauvais pressentiment me poussèrent à ouvrir la porte. Ce que je vis m'emplit d'effroi. Marcus était derrière Bella et était en train de remonter le bas de son tee-shirt. Bella frissonnait sous son toucher.

Je ne pus empêcher un grognement sourd de sortir de ma poitrine.

Aussitôt Bella et Marcus se tournèrent vers moi et ce dernier s'écarta de Bella dont le tee-shirt revint à l'état normal.

\- Je sais que ça va te paraitre horriblement cliché, dit Marcus rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Alec…

**Oui oui je sais c'est pas cool de s'arrêter là mais il faut bien couper à un moment ou à un autre ;)**

**Tout d'abord j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu :) A t-il répondu à vos attentes ? **

**Que pensez vous de Marcus et Jane: Avez vous confiance ou pas ? Pensez vous que Bella soit vraiment apparentée à Marcus ou est ce un prétexte pour l'approcher ? Jane va-t-elle vraiment faire des efforts avec Bella ou faire de sa vie un enfer ? **

**A bientôt, bisous a tous, en attendant de vous retrouver au prochain épisode :)**

**PS: Si certains passages n'étaient pas clairs n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Merci d'avance !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tous vas bien pour vous! Je ne vais pas vous retenir en bavardage inutile aujourd'hui :)**

**Je remercie encore une fois tous les lecteurs et reviewers !**

** Bonne lecture ! :D**

_Rappel du chapitre 6_

_La curiosité et un mauvais pressentiment me poussèrent à ouvrir la porte. Ce que je vis m'emplit d'effroi. Marcus était derrière Bella et était en train de remonter le bas de son tee-shirt. Bella frissonnait sous son toucher._

_Je ne pus empêcher un grognement sourd de sortir de ma poitrine._

_Aussitôt Bella et Marcus se tournèrent vers moi et ce dernier s'écarta de Bella dont le tee-shirt revint à l'état normal._

_\- Je sais que ça va te paraitre horriblement cliché, dit Marcus rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Alec…_

**Chapitre 7**

Mais rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ne me détromperait, il m'avait délibérément éloigné pour pouvoir séduire ma compagne qui visiblement n'était pas contre du tout !

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que je crois Marcus ?! le provoquais-je oubliant ainsi toutes les règles de respects que je devais à mes maitres. Il ne faudrait surement pas que je crois que tu as sauté sur la première occasion pour essayer de te trouver une autre compagne ! Et que la mienne ne semblant pas s'y opposer, elle ferait l'affaire ! criais-je presque.

Le visage de Marcus reflétait un choc certain mais je n'étais que trop énervé pour y faire attention.

\- Alec, voyons… Jamais je ne…

\- Laissez tombez Marcus, le coupa Bella.

Son visage était complètement défait et ses yeux complétement brouillés. Serait-il possible que je me sois trompé ? me demandais-je.

\- Alec n'a visiblement pas du tout confiance en moi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide avant de quitter la pièce à vitesse vampirique.

\- Bella, dis-je en tentant de la retenir.

Jane entra dans la pièce à cet instant :

\- Je pense qu'après ce que tu lui as dit elle a envie d'être un peu seule.

\- C'est un nouveau-né ! m'énervais-je, décidé à ne pas la laisser seule dans la nature alors que je l'avais visiblement bouleversée.

\- Démétri la suit, dit-elle simplement.

Pas spécialement rassuré, je me retournai néanmoins vers Marcus. Il semblait toujours sous le choc mais aussi compatissant, ce qui me surprit. Je me préparai néanmoins à recevoir une correction digne de ce nom pour mon insubordination.

\- Je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur pour ces insultes Alec, finit-il par déclarer. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu as pu t'imaginer… Pour t'expliquer clairement je vais devoir te révéler quelque chose que Bella ne sait pas encore puisqu'elle est partie, dit-il.

La culpabilité me prit aux tripes, je l'avais fait fuir dès le premier jour de sa vie vampirique alors même que trois jours plus tôt j'avais failli lui ôter la vie. Je n'étais pas digne d'être son compagnon.

\- Peux-tu nous laisser Jane ? demanda Marcus. Je préfère avoir l'occasion d'en parler avec Bella et ton frère avant que tout le monde ne soit au courant.

Jane sortit immédiatement sans discuter l'ordre sous-jacent et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Bon, commença Marcus.

J'avais été tellement con que s'en était pitoyable.

\- Marcus je suis vraiment désolé pour mes paroles, avouais-je. Je comprends maintenant qu'elles étaient on ne peut plus déplacées, dis-je en tentant de faire amende honorable alors que je ne savais plus quoi penser des possibles intentions de Marcus.

Je n'avais tout de même pas imaginé son attention exacerbée pour Bella, si ?

\- Même si je dois t'avouer que tu m'as quelque peu choqué, il en faut beaucoup plus pour me blesser, dit-il presque à regret. Mais je pense que Bella l'a vraiment mal prit… Il va falloir que tu répares les dégâts.

Je baissai la tête, coupable. Bella ne me pardonnerait jamais…

\- Mais je comprends ta réaction, Alec, et j'aurai du l'anticiper. J'étais tellement pressé de savoir si j'avais raison que j'ai été égoïste. Je vous ai séparés alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller. J'aurai du rester à Volterra et patienter quelques temps avant de satisfaire ma curiosité.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parlez ? demandais-je de plus en plus intrigué et peu rassuré par le cours que prenait la discussion.

\- Il faut que je te raconte tout, je te dois bien la vérité, ainsi qu'à Bella. Tu as surement remarqué que Bella avait… comment dire… attiré mon attention dans la salle du trône quand elle est arrivée à Volterra. Mais ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle est ta compagne.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel la jalousie eut le temps de revenir. Bella l'avait intrigué ! Elle avait intrigué le maitre le plus affable de tous, celui dont je ne connaissais presque rien à part les rumeurs de couloir. Et cela faisait selon moi de lui le plus dangereux des trois. De part ces bribes de conversations que j'avais entendu je savais par exemple que Marcus était un combattant remarquable et que, par conséquent, s'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête je ne ferai pas le poids pour l'empêcher de me voler Bella. Mais cela ne m'empêcherai pas de me battre, pensais-je.

\- Pour dire vrai je n'aurai pas permis qu'Aro accède à sa requête, même si elle n'avait pas été ta compagne, finit-il par dire.

La surprise et la jalousie durent se voir sur mon visage. Il souffla, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de continuer :

\- Il y a très longtemps, alors que j'étais encore humain, j'étais marié à une jeune femme du nom de Marie. C'était un mariage arrangé comme beaucoup à l'époque mais nous nous étendions très bien des sentiments s'étaient peu à peu développés entre nous. La naissance de notre fille Laure a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle était née lorsque j'ai été transformé. Je n'ai pas compris de suite que j'avais changé et je suis rentré chez moi, dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus basse. Je n'ai pas pu résister à ma soif et j'ai tué Marie…

Je sentais à travers sa voix que la culpabilité la faisait encore souffrir. De ce point de vue la perte de mes souvenirs pouvait paraitre une bonne chose : je ne saurai jamais si j'avais tué quelqu'un à qui j'avais tenu lors d'un de mes repas et je ne regrettais pas mon passé. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier les souvenirs heureux que Marcus pouvait encore chérir, les moments avec ses proches lorsqu'il était encore humain.

\- Mais pas Laure, elle n'était pas là ce soir-là. Après quelques jours d'errance j'ai rencontré Caius et Aro. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire…

J'acquiesçais, mais je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport avec Bella. Il dut le comprendre car il enchaina rapidement.

\- Malgré ma transformation je n'oublierai jamais les traits de Marie, et Bella lui ressemble fortement, Alec.

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. La ressemblance l'avait frappé, il avait dû avoir l'impression de voir le fantôme de sa femme disparue. Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas tout.

\- Je me suis rappelé que chaque membre de ma famille portait une tache de naissance dans le bas du dos. C'est ce que je vérifiais quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure.

Le silence flotta dans la pièce avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration, qui ne lui était pourtant pas nécessaire :

\- Alec, Bella est la descendante de Laure, ma descendante… conclut-il.

Cela me semblait insensé ! Cette histoire paraissait totalement folle. J'avais du mal à y croire.

\- Bella est de votre famille ? Ça semble complètement impossible. Je veux dire, ça fait des siècles que vous avez été transformé !

\- Je le sais, j'ai moi-même du mal à le croire mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

Je méditais ses paroles quelques instants avant de continuer :

\- Dans un sens, Bella n'aura pas à faire une croix sur sa famille, elle vous aura toujours.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer tout ça. Je pense que je m'y suis mal prit. En ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs je l'ai mise mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait de fier à moi, ni même se laisser toucher, j'ai lu sur son visage qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec cette idée, mais j'ai insisté. J'étais trop pressé de savoir pour m'en préoccuper, j'ai autant de tort que toi dans cette histoire.

Je ressenti un profond sentiment de respect envers Marcus. Les deux cents ans d'existence durant lesquels il m'avait paru froid, dangereux et inaccessible, bien que sage, furent balayés en quelques secondes. Je découvrais un homme honnête et profondément paternel et soucieux des autres.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, j'ai aussi réagi assez vivement sans chercher à comprendre, avouais-je. Je vous remercie de m'avoir expliqué tout ça. Je vais partir à la recherche de Bella.

\- Je pense que tu devrais la laisser se calmer, Alec, dit-il.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser plus longtemps aussi bouleversée par ma faute. Je lui avais déjà fait assez de mal.

\- Démétri veille sur elle, ajouta Marcus comme si cela résolvait tous le problème.

\- C'est un nouveau-né, elle est instable et sa force est supérieure à la nôtre, Démétri ne peut pas gérer la situation seul, contrais-je.

La bouche de Marcus s'étira dans un faible sourire lorsqu'il me répondit :

\- Dois-je raconter à Démétri que tu doutes de ses capacités ? Bella a beau être un nouveau-né elle n'a aucune expérience des combats et connait à peine ses forces. Démétri est très expérimenté, il n'aura aucun mal à gérer Bella seul, dit-il.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement sourd, personne n'avait le droit de toucher Bella a part moi, et nul n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal !

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison Alec, tu dois te calmer avant de la voir, et digérer tout ce que je t'ai dit sinon la situation ne fera qu'empirer, dit-il en sortant de la pièce et en retournant à l'extérieur, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Je sortis rapidement et me fis violence pour ne pas partir à leur recherche. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers la clairière et précisément vers l'arbre où je l'avais mordue. Je m'assis en bas du tronc en remarquant les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient taché l'herbe.

J'avais bien failli m'ôter ma propre vie ce jour-là. Vous pensez peut être que j'exagère. En effet j'ai vécu presque deux siècles sans Bella mais je ne la connaissais pas alors. Un comparaison vraiment incongrue me vient alors à l'esprit: Demandez à un groupe de personne de vivre sans électricité. Si elle ne l'ont jamais utilisé cette requête ne posera pas problème, mais si elles en ont déjà expérimenté tous les bienfaits il leur sera très difficile de se réadapter à vivre en en étant privé. C'était à peu près la même chose que je ressentais pour Bella mais en plus fort bien sur. Maintenant que je l'avais rencontré je savais que je ne pourrais supporter de vivre sans elle. Je n'arriverai pas à me raccrocher aux souvenirs comme le faisait Marcus, et si personne n'acceptait de me supprimer je le ferai moi-même sans regret à part celui de ne pas avoir su la protéger.

\- J'aurai eu le temps de te tuer quinze fois déjà, tu devrais être plus prudent, me dit la voix fluette de Jane.

Je me retins de grogner, elle avait raison je ne devais pas baisser ma garde. Un Volturi devait toujours surveiller ses arrières. Les Roumains n'étaient jamais loin. Nous savions qu'ils rêvaient de se venger.

\- Tu as vraiment la tête des mauvais jours, ajouta-t-elle. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Allez lève-toi on va se faire un casse-croute !

\- J'ai déjà mangé, laisse moi j'ai besoin de méditer.

Elle eut un petit rire :

\- Outre le fait que ta méditation ressemble plutôt à une autoflagellation, je sais que tu mens. Allez, on y va ! me contredit-elle en me tirant par la main.

\- Si tu ne fais pas gaffe je vais m'énerver Jane, la menaçais-je.

\- Tu parles ! Je t'attends, dit-elle. Tu as réussi à me gifler tout à l'heure mais maintenant je je suis prévenue ne t'attend pas à reussir cet exploit de noueau, cher frère, dit-elle en me tirant la langue. Et au pire ça sera toujours mieux que de remuer de sombres pensées dans ton coin ! Si ça peut te rassurer je peux aller à leur recherche, mais pour ça faut que tu partes chasser ! Tes yeux sont noirs comme du charbon !

Elle m'arracha un léger rire et son visage s'illumina, contente de son effet.

\- Vraiment ? lançais-je. Tu penses que je serais plus rassuré de te savoir avec eux ? Tu as essayé de massacrer Bella à son réveil, la taquinais-je.

\- C'est toi qui choisis, continua-t-elle espiègle. Soit tu viens avec moi boire un coup en ville, soit j'irai tenir compagnie à ta chère compagne.

Je souris en la voyant faire ses petites menaces. Je pouvais deviner à son sourire que ce n'était que du bluff, elle voulait simplement me changer les idées en m'emmenant chasser. Et cela marchait :

\- D'accord, d'accord, je t'accompagne, dis-je rapidement en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- Si jamais tu croises un beau jeune homme, réchauffe le moi ! lança-t-elle en rigolant avant de m'entrainer derrière elle vers la ville.

**Point de vue de Bella **

Cela faisait près de dix minutes que je courrais ! Je décidai de m'arrêter en prenant appui contre un arbre qui se déracina immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas à dire la force vampirique était vraiment incomparable. Prise d'un sentiment jouissif de surpuissance je sautai sur un autre arbre, il rejoint son voisin sur le sol. Je continuai ce petit jeu pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Ma colère s'évapora peu à peu tandis que je bondissais d'arbre en arbre.

\- Tu essayes de faire enrager Alec en faisant une clairière plus grande que la sienne ? lança une voix dans mon dos.

Aussitôt je fus sur mes gardes, cette voix ne me disait rien. Je repérai rapidement Démétri adossé nonchalamment à un arbre :

\- Ta voix n'est pas la même… dis-je tout de même sceptique sur sa réelle identité.

Il rigola franchement :

\- Tu te méfies de moi ? Si ma voix te parait différente c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas entendue depuis que tu t'es réveillée.

Je hochai la tête, c'était surement la vérité. Tout me paraissait différent depuis mon réveil.

\- Elle est jolie, avouais-je.

\- Je sais je sais, dit-il d'un air faussement arrogant. Elle envoute toutes mes conquêtes.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire :

\- Je me demande ce que dirai ta compagne si elle entendait ça ! lançais-je en m'adossant à un arbre près de lui.

Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, il prit un air taquin :

\- Ça ne la dérangera pas, elle adore les plans à plusieurs. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, si Alec ne te satisfait pas comme il se doit ou si tu veux un peu d'exotisme, tu seras toujours la bienvenue, glissa-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Si j'avais pu encore rougir, on aurait surement pu me confondre avec une tomate. Mais heureusement pour moi cela n'était plus le cas. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de dire des choses comme ça ! Démétri se rapprocha de moi et glissa le dos de sa main sur ma joue. Attendez ! Il était sérieux ? Il se pencha vers moi de plus en plus près et je commençai à m'inquiéter. Allait-il tenter de m'embrasser ? Alors que j'allais le repousser, il explosa de rire :

\- T'es vraiment trop drôle ! Je déconnais ! Tu apprendras chère amie que je suis celui qui gêne les autres, pas l'inverse ! Rien ne peut me choquer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- T'es vraiment con ! le rabrouais-je en souriant, soulagée de savoir qu'il plaisantait.

Nous rigolâmes de concert avant qu'il prenne un air contrit.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait y retourner, Bella. Alec doit se faire un sang d'encre.

\- Qu'il s'en fasse ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ? m'énervais-je à nouveau.

\- Oui je sais, répondit-il calmement. Il a parlé tellement fort ! Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison de réagir comme ça, je pense juste que tu ne devrais pas le juger trop rapidement et lui laisser une chance de se faire pardonner.

Je méditais ses propos. J'avais envie de croire qu'il avait raison, qu'Alec avait parlé trop vite, sans réfléchir mais j'étais toujours en colère. Quelques instants je me mis néanmoins à la place d'Alec, je serai morte d'inquiétude si il disparaissait sans que je sache où il était.

\- Ok on rentre, approuvais-je.

\- Je pari que j'y arrive avant toi ! me provoqua-t-il.

\- Dans tes rêves ! répondis-je avant de détaler.

La sensation du vent dans mes cheveux était indescriptible, un pur bonheur. Heureuse et oubliant la compétition je fermai les yeux quelques instants. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je percute un arbre. J'entendis Démétri me dépasser en rigolant à gorge déployée.

\- Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais vu un vampire se prendre un arbre sans le faire exprès, l'entendis-je se moquer.

Dans un grognement je fus de nouveau sur mes pieds et me lançai à sa poursuite. Je tentai plusieurs fois de lui faire des croches pattes pour le ralentir et me ratai lamentablement.

J'arrivais sur place juste après lui. Il était toujours mort de rire ! Enfin façon de parler, s'il avait été humain il en serait surement mort mais étant un vampire il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

\- T'as perdu ! déclara-t-il.

\- Mouais mais je pari que je te bas au bras de fer, sale vampire arrogant !

Je ne me connaissais pas un tempérament aussi joueur et provocateur mais cela me plaisait en quelque sorte. Je m'amusai comme une folle.

\- Rêve toujours ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Je serai toi je ne parierai pas sur la défaite de Bella, Démétri, intervint Marcus qui était assis non loin de là. Je te rappelle qu'un nouveau-né à souvent une force plus conséquente que les anciens.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit son cas, répliqua Démétri taquin. Elle est a peine réveillée qu'elle s'est déjà pris un arbre et arrive même pas à faire des croches pattes, c'est pourtant la base ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je vis Marcus sourire franchement. Cela me fit plaisir, j'avais comme le sentiment que c'était une chose très rare chez lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On a cas tester ça pour voir ! Marcus, vous voulez bien être l'arbitre ? demandais-je.

\- Avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire.

Le voir sourire me fit penser que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il avait voulu me dire plus tot avant l'intervention d'Alec. Secouant la tête je décidais d'y penser plus tard, me concentrant sur Démétri.

Nous trouvâmes une grosse pierre sur laquelle nous primes appui pour poser nos coudes :

\- Partez, déclara Marcus.

Sans attendre je plaquai sans soucis la main de Démétri contre la pierre en à peine une demi seconde. Marcus avait toujours son grand sourire face à la mine défaite de ce dernier. Il voulut recommencer à nouveau. Alors que Marcus lançait le second bras de fer, Alec et Jane arrivèrent brusquement. Aussitôt je perdis toute ma concentration et Démétri plaqua mon bras sur la table sans que je pense même à résister. Il avait gagné, mais cela me sembla très dérisoire alors que j'étais face à Alec. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et son tee-shirt était couvert de sang. Pensant qu'il était blessé je me précipitai vers lui.

**Et voila c'est terminé ! **

**Que pensez vous du personnage de Démétri ? **

**Laissez moi vos avis et vos commentaires si vous avez un peu de temps, ca me fait toujours très plaisir :) **

**A dans deux semaines, Bisous ! **

**PS: Si ca en intéresse certains, j'ai commencé à publier un petit OS intitulé Réconciliation. Vous n'êtes obligés de rien c'est juste pour que vous ayez l'info. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour a tous !**_

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre je rappelle que cette fiction est de rated M, plus spécialement à cause de chapitres comme celui ci avec présence de scènes explicites. Si certains sont mal à l'aise avec cela vous pouvez toujours me demander un résumé de ce chapitre, j'en ferai un si certains en fond la demande. **

**Je rappelle aussi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sue ce, bonne lecture à vous ! On se retrouve en bas.**

_Rappel du chapitre 7:_

_Nous trouvâmes une grosse pierre sur laquelle nous primes appui pour poser nos coudes :_

_\- Partez, déclara Marcus. _

_Sans attendre je plaquai sans soucis la main de Démétri contre la pierre. Marcus avait un grand sourire face à la mine défaite de ce dernier. Il voulut recommencer à nouveau. Alors que Marcus lançait le second bras de fer, Alec et Jane arrivèrent brusquement. Aussitôt je perdis toute ma concentration et Démétri plaqua mon bras sur la table. Il avait gagné, mais cela me sembla très dérisoire face à Alec. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et son tee-shirt était couvert de sang. Pensant qu'il était blessé je me précipitai vers lui. _

**Chapitre 8**

**Point de vue d'Alec**

Elle s'arrêta juste avant de me rentrer dedans, comme pour éviter de me briser. Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi empressé mais plutôt à une grosse crise de colère comme seuls les nouveaux nés étaient connus pour cela.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

Son regard balaya mon tee-shirt rapidement. Effectivement je n'avais pas été très propre durant la chasse, le sang avait éclaboussé. Elle se mit à tourner autour de moi sans me lâcher du regard, comme cherchant quelque chose.

\- T'es blessé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien Bella, dis-je un sourire dans la voix face à son inquiétude.

\- Déconne pas, t'es en sang ! l'entendis-je s'exclamer la voix partant dans les aigus.

Voyant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans tous les sens. Encore un peu et elle allait me donner le tournis, fallait qu'elle se calme. Dans un mouvement fluide mais ferme je la saisi par les épaules avant de l'enlacer délicatement. Nos regards s'accrochèrent tandis que je posais ma main dans sa nuque :

\- Je vais bien Bella, répétais-je à nouveau.

\- Tu saignes… souffla-t-elle pas totalement rassurée.

Je me retins de rigoler. Je n'avais pas le droit de me moquer de sa méprise. Mais son ignorance était tellement touchante.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui saigne, Bella. Respire un coup tu verras, l'encourageais-je doucement.

Elle inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Une grande inspiration qui me fit penser qu'elle avait surement retenu son souffle depuis un certain temps : Respirer n'était pas nécessaire aux vampires. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux ceux-ci étaient totalement noirs, à cause de l'odeur du sang humain. Il faudrait que je l'emmène bientôt chasser de nouveau. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et me serra fermement.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais blessé, souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'avais compris, dis-je en m'autorisant un petit rire. T'es adorable, ajoutais-je pour qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal.

Elle fut secouée d'un petit rire à son tour.

\- Je me suis rendue ridicule, je le sais, pas la peine d'essayer de me sauver la face, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

C'était maintenant, il fallait que je m'excuse. Sinon je ne le ferai pas et cela risquait de rester entre nous pendant un moment :

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai mal interprété ce que j'ai vu, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et j'aurai du avoir confiance en toi.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai essayé de t'en vouloir mais j'ai aussi mes torts, j'aurai du comprendre ta réaction… Et t'es trop mignon quand t'es en colère, finit-elle à mon oreille. So sexy…

Aussitôt la conversation prit un sens totalement intime. L'air se chargea de tension. Mon désir grimpa en flèche. Instinctivement, je grognai. Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, il n'allait pas falloir me chercher longtemps. J'étais reconnaissant aux trois autres de s'être éclipsés. Profitant d'être enfin seul avec elle je la plaquai contre un arbre et l'embrassai profondément. Elle gémit, accentuant mon désir.

\- Bella, Bella, Bella, chantonnais-je tandis que je faisais glisser mon nez dans son cou.

Elle rigola doucement. Je l'entrainai rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison. Un fois à l'abri des regards nous n'eûmes plus aucune retenue. Elle me plaqua contre le mur et d'un mouvement déchira mes vêtements.

\- Hé ! Doucement Bella, on a tout notre temps… dis-je doucement avant de l'embrasser.

\- J'ai déjà trop attendu, râla-t-elle.

Je souris, les nouveau-nés étaient vraiment dépendants de leurs émotions, et sans qu'elle s'y attende la plaquai contre le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire, soufflais-je à son oreille. Je t'ai attendue pendant deux siècles ! Alors que tu ne m'attends que depuis quelques années…

\- Alec, grogna-t-elle en essayant de créer du contact entre nous.

\- Tu es vraiment impatiente, rigolais-je. Et j'aime ça, conclus-je en enlevant son jean d'un mouvement tandis qu'elle enlevait son haut.

J'entrepris de sucer un sein tandis que ma main partait explorer sa féminité. Rapidement elle tenta d'attraper ma virilité entre deux halètements. Je l'en empêchait en attrapant son poignet, elle fit une moue contrariée vite remplacée par un pur bonheur lorsqu'elle atteint l'orgasme. Je la regardai quelques instants elle était vraiment magnifique. Abandonnée dans mes bras, les yeux révulsés de plaisir, elle était à moi, ma compagne d'éternité. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, remplis d'amour et dans un mouvement se mit à califourchon sur moi.

\- Maintenant à ton tour, dit-elle.

Doucement elle descendit jusque ma virilité et commença un lent va et vient. Je l'arrêtai rapidement. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

\- C'est délicieux Bella, la rassurais-je. Mais le plaisir solitaire ne m'intéresse pas. C'est tous les deux ou rien, soufflais-je avant de prendre d'assaut ses lèvres.

Lentement, je repris le dessus et la pénétrait en la regardant dans les yeux. Nous restâmes un long moment sans bouger, savourant l'instant avant que je n'amorce un très lent vas et vient. Rapidement la nature de nouveau-né de Bella reprit le dessus. Elle accéléra la cadence et nous attînmes rapidement le septième ciel. Jamais je n'avais vécu une expérience aussi intense.

\- Je t'aime Alec…dit-elle tandis qu'elle se blottissait encore plus contre moi.

\- Et moi encore plus, contrais-je.

\- Nan c'est moi, reprit-elle.

\- Va pas dire que c'est moi le gamin après… soufflais-je en rigolant.

Doucement je me retirai en souriant avant de m'allonger sur le dos

\- C'est tout ? Déjà fini ? demanda-t-elle après un instant avec une petite moue mesquine. Peut-être que je vais reconsidérer l'offre de Démétri…dit-elle sournoisement avant de m'embrasser

Je grognai avant de rentrer en elle une nouvelle fois sans la prévenir. Démétri, taquin comme il était, avait surement proposé de la contenter si je n'y arrivais pas, comme il l'avait proposé à toutes mes fréquentations depuis notre rencontre. Il avait pris l'habitude de se moquer de mes performances sexuelles, Monsieur était jaloux je suppose, et je m'étais habitué à ses taquineries au fil du temps. Elle gémit encore plus fort, se mordant la lèvre. Si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait surement saigné mais elle ne l'était pas. Un large sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. J'allais lui faire regretter cette provocation… J'avais eu pas mal de partenaires vampires durant les deux derniers siècles et je connaissais bien des manières de lui faire perdre la tête… Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre je la mordis dans le cou. La plupart des gens utilise les morsures pour faire mal mais il suffit de le vouloir pour que ça devienne un puissant aphrodisiaque. L'effet fut immédiat elle se mit à me supplier. Nous étions partis pour un second round…

Après que notre second orgasme nous eut terrassés, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée pour tes vêtements, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je souris en la voyant sourire :

\- La situation a plutôt l'air de t'amuser, fis-je remarquer.

Elle me sourit franchement avant de poser sa tête sur mon torse. Ma main faisait des arabesques dans son dos. Elle soupira de bien-être. Je ne mesurais que maintenant la joie perpétuelle qu'allait être ma vie à présent. J'avais trouvé ma moitié, celle que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je sentis Bella se raidir contre moi, devenir de plus en plus morose, elle avait perdu son sourire et semblait inquiète

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ma chérie ? m'enquis-je.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? souffla-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Marcus voulait me dire mais ça tourne dans ma tête sans arrêt. Il voulait vérifier si j'avais une sorte de tache de naissance… Mais si c'est le cas ? Nous sommes de la même famille lui et moi ?

\- Oui c'est surement ce que ça voudrait dire, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça il t'en parlera quand ils rentreront, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

\- Mais… Enfin, tu veux dire que cela n'a pas d'importance ? Cela ne risque pas de changer les choses ?

Sa question était pertinente. Je me l'étais posée un peu plus tôt. Jusqu'à présent les trois rois Volturis avaient dirigés ensembles et se considéraient depuis longtemps comme une famille à part entière. L'arrivée d'une descendante risquait de chambouler la société établie. Cela pourrait attiser les jalousies et les débats, comme cela pourrait passer quasiment inaperçu dans la société vampirique. Tout dépendrait du choix de nos rois, car nul doute n'était permis quant au fait que Marcus révélerait le secret à ses frères.

\- Bien sur que c'est important Bella. C'est surtout important pour toi. Marcus m'a dit ce qu'il en était mais je pense qu'il préfèrerait en parler avec toi. Mais s'il est vraiment ton ancêtre, cela signifie avant tout que tu auras retrouvé tes racines, ta famille. Quant au fait de changer les choses je ne peux pas en être sûr.

\- Je déteste être dans le flou. Je me rappelle quand j'étais petite, j'aimais bien tout contrôler. Quand j'étais ado toujours à Phoenix avec ma mère, mes amis m'invitaient souvent à sortir le soir au centre-ville. J'acceptais souvent mais je m'en faisais toujours à l'avance, où allions nous ? Comment ? Je pouvais passer des heures à me ronger les ongles avant de sortir. Ou sinon pendant les vacances je me faisais un planning pour les devoirs…

Les yeux fermés, j'essayai de m'imaginer la petite fille qu'elle avait du être. J'aurais aimé la rencontrer plus jeune pour pouvoir la voir grandir de loin…

\- Il faudra que tu me racontes toute ta vie d'humaine.

\- Tu sais elle n'est pas très intéressante, rien d'extraordinaire… rigola-t-elle

\- Venant d'une fille qui a côtoyé des vampires de son vivant je pense qu'au contraire il y a beaucoup à dire Bella, souris-je. Et puis, n'ayant pas connaissance de ma propre humanité, j'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus… Mais malheureusement poser ces questions à mon quatre-heures n'aurait pas été très approprié. Si j'avais découvert que telle femme avait une famille, des enfants à charge je ne sais pas si j'aurai supporté de la tuer… J'ai préféré faire l'autruche.

Bella fit une moue contrariée.

\- Au sujet de mon régime alimentaire… commença-t-elle gênée.

Je songeais au fait qu'Aro avait chargé Jane de faire que Bella se nourrisse normalement. Si elle me demandait de passer sur un régime végétarien je ne pourrais rien faire, peut être éventuellement devrait-elle en parler avec Marcus.

\- Aro ne te laissera pas te nourrir d'animaux Bella, c'est totalement exclu, je suis désolé, préférais-je lui dire.

\- Nan ce n'est pas ça… Pour être franche quand j'ai tué cet homme c'était jouissif. Je veux dire pas de le tuer mais tu sais ce gout de sang, il est tellement exquis… Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir m'en passer… même si j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Carlisle, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est normal Bella, c'est dans notre nature de nous nourrir d'humains…

\- Mais je voudrais…protesta-t-elle, je voudrais ne pas tuer d'innocents. Cet homme tout à l'heure n'avait rien demandé. Il y a beaucoup de tueur, de violeurs, parmi les hommes, ce sont d'eux dont je voudrai me nourrir à partir de maintenant.

Cette alternative ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit en deux cents ans d'existence, pensais-je surpris… Mais Anton avait tenté une telle expérience il y a quelques années, cela n'avait pas été très concluant.

\- Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu y arriveras du premier coup, lui dis-je cependant. En voulant jouer au justicier et sauver les victimes tu pourrais très bien t'attaquer à ces dernières. Lorsqu'un vampire est en chasse il est très difficile de faire la distinction entre les humains, ce ne sont que des proies Bella.

Elle ne se laissa cependant pas démonter.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de toi, Alec. Ne me laisse pas tuer des innocents, promet moi que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour m'en empêcher… supplia-t-elle presque.

\- Je te promets d'essayer, mais rappelle-toi que tu es un nouveau-né. Ta force sera surement supérieure à la mienne et les vampires se battent pour leur nourriture quand il le faut, Bella.

\- Je m'en remettrais, Edward m'a expliqué que nos membres pouvaient être rattachés.

Au prix d'une grande douleur cependant, il avait dû lui cacher cette partie. Jamais je ne voudrais ca pour Bella.

\- Nous verrons quand la situation se présentera, finis-je pas trancher. Les autres risquent de bientôt rentrer nous devrions nous rendre présentables, dis-je en souriant.

Avec un sourire coquin elle m'entraina sous a douche avec elle. Ce fut un moment magique et nous sortîmes de la euphorique. Une fois rhabillé avec des habits que j'avais fortuitement trouvés dans la penderie, je sentis que les autres étaient rentrés. Bella du le sentir aussi car elle fit un mouvement pour sortir.

Avant qu'elle sorte de la pièce je la retins par le bras. Son regard s'encra au mien et je su que j'avais de nouveau toute son attention :

\- Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure Bella, ton arrivée à Volterra créera peut être des remous, mais cela ne changera rien à nous et à ce que je ressens pour toi je te le promets, avouais-je.

Elle acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sourire.

\- J'adore ton style, finit-elle par lâcher en rigolant.

Effectivement j'avais l'air d'un hippie avec ce gens rapiécé et ce tee-shirt avec la mention « peace and love ». Il ne me manquait que la coupe et les lunettes pour parfaire le costume.

\- Petit chipie, dis-je simplement avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Allez, file voir les autres, dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

\- Hé ! râla-t-elle faussement outrée avant de sortir rejoindre les autres.

Je crois qu'il allait me falloir un peu de temps pour assumer cette tenue avant de sortir les rejoindre.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Parfait, c'est le mot qui qualifiait ma nouvelle vie. Alec était vraiment celui qu'il me fallait et j'en venais à me demander comment j'avais pu croire que ce que je ressentais pour Edward avait été de l'amour. Maintenant je savais que c'était faux. J'avais été attirée par son charme, sa beauté, sa force, j'avais été attiré par le vampire, pas par Edward. Je le comprenais aujourd'hui.

En arrivant dans le salon, Démétri mis immédiatement la pause à la Xbox sur laquelle il était en train de jouer pour me regarder. Jane releva la tête du magazine qu'elle était en train de lire et Marcus semblait dans ses pensées, assis sur un fauteuil. Le regard de Jane me fit frissonner, il était glacial. Ma rappelant qu'elle m'avait attaqué plus tôt je décidai de garder mes distances avec elle et m'assit à côté de Démétri dans le canapé. Je compris que c'était une mauvaise idée quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard.

\- Pouh, c'est fou ce que tu sens le sexe ! souffla-t-il à mon oreille une fois que je fus assise.

Aussitôt je fus gênée, cependant il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir vu que j'étais vampire maintenant. Mais pouvait-il vraiment sentir ce qu'Alec et moi venions de faire ? C'était possible avec son odorat développé ? C'est ce moment que choisit Alec pour descendre me porter main forte, enfin en tout cas pour descendre nous dirons.

\- Il n'a aucun moyen de sentir cela Bella, nous avons pris une douche, dit-il comme en réponse à mes pensées.

Puis se tournant vers Démétri il ajouta :

\- Mais puisque tu sembles avide de détails, je ne pense pas que ma femme te rejoindra de sitôt pour se plaindre de mes compétences sexuelles, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Je me félicitai une fois de plus de ne pouvoir rougir. Démétri se tourna vers moi :

\- C'est toi qui le dis Alec, mais qu'en pense Bella ?

\- Tu veux que je t'étrangle ? demandais sincèrement tout en retenant un grognement.

\- Ouh la la, mais c'est qu'elle sortirait presque les griffes ! rigola Démétri.

\- N'est-elle pas adorable ? demanda Alec en venant déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Je fermai les yeux à son contact qui suffit à me faire oublier qu'ils venaient de rire à mes dépens. Ce n'était vraiment pas loyal. Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'entre le claquement de langue agacé de Jane.

Alec tournant la tête vers elle en même temps que moi.

\- Tu as promis de faire des efforts, dit-il simplement.

\- Je n'ai pas tenté de la tuer, c'est déjà un gros effort de ma part, répondit-elle du tac au tac en me fusillant du regard.

Je grognai ouvertement. Remarquant que le visage d'Alec semblait déçu et triste je pris sur moi pour me calmer. C'était sa sœur, un conflit entre elle et moi ne pourrait que le faire souffrir. Alors je décidai de sortir m'asseoir devant la maison. Cela me permettait d'écouter la conversation sans avoir à faire face à Jane.

\- J'appelle pas ca faire un effort Jane... souffla Alec.

\- Ecoute, cher frère, tant que tu ne feras pas un effort vestimentaire, je ne réviserai pas mon jugement, trancha Jane. Tu sais combien je suis susceptible quand il est question de mode.

Démétri explosa de rire et je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer. Elle avait l'air amusante, peut être que finalement nous allions nous entendre, pensais-je en pensant aux souvenirs que j'avais d'Alice. Si je réfléchissais bien j'avais déjà trouvé un Emmett et une Alice, il ne restait plus qu'a rencontrer les autres en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas un Edward. Les choses n'avaient pas tellement changées finalement...

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu. La prochaine fois, retour à Volterra ! Comment pensez vous que cela va se passer ? Je suis avide de suppositions (et d'idées) ;) **

**Si vous avez le temps laissez un commentaire :)**

**Merci d'avance, à la prochaine, pleins de bisous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis désolée j'ai deux jours de retard dans mes publications, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser leur avis sur le dernier chapitre ;)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **_

_**-**__**Guest: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour ta review**__** !**_

_**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! :)**_

_Rappel du chapitre précédent :_

_\- J'n'appelle pas ça faire un effort Jane... souffla Alec._

_\- Ecoute, cher frère, tant que tu ne feras pas un effort vestimentaire, je ne réviserai pas mon jugement, trancha Jane. Tu sais combien je suis susceptible quand il est question de mode._

_Démétri explosa de rire et je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer. Elle avait l'air amusante, peut être que finalement nous allions nous entendre, me dis-je en pensant aux souvenirs que j'avais d'Alice. Si je réfléchissais bien j'avais déjà trouvé un Emmett et une Alice, il ne restait plus qu'a rencontrer les autres en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas un Edward. Les choses n'avaient pas tellement changées finalement..._

**Chapitre 9**

Plus tard, il se mit à pleuvoir. Je regardai la pluie tomber depuis un bon moment lorsqu'on posa une main sur mon épaule. Relavant la tête je me retrouvai face à Marcus.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, oui ça va, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Et c'était vrai ! J'avais l'impression que ma vie recommençait. Une deuxième naissance.

\- Je vais très bien, m'entendis-je même ajouter sans réfléchir.

Il me répondit par un sourire timide avant de s'asseoir avec moi sur les marches devant la maison.

\- A propos de ce dont nous parlions tout à l'heure, il faut que je te dise la vérité Bella, commença-t-il.

Et sans s'arrêter une seule fois il me raconta tout. Sa vie humaine, sa femme, sa fille… puis sa transformation, sa soif, l'horreur quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait… Puis sa rencontre avec Aro et Caius puis un peu plus tard Didyme… Il me raconta aussi la façon dont ils avaient pris le pouvoir et la façon dont les Roumains étaient revenus se venger… Il me raconta aussi son désespoir depuis la mort de sa compagne, les multiples fois où il avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie sans qu'Aro ou Caius ne le laissent jamais aller jusqu'au bout…

\- Alors quand je t'ai vu entrer dans la salle des trônes j'étais totalement déstabilisé. Tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, Bella, c'est frappant. Et tu avais ce regard… Ce même regard que j'arbore constamment depuis la mort de Didyme, ce regard déterminé d'une personne qui n'a plus envie de vivre… J'avais compris avant même que tu ne l'annonces ce que tu étais venu réclamer. Je ne pouvais que comprendre ta douleur, et j'aurai laissé Aro exaucer ton souhait si tu n'avais pas été aussi intrigante. Je voulais que tu vives, Bella, parce que depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette salle ma vie à reprit un sens ! Et le lien que je voyais se tisser au fil des secondes entre Alec et toi était on ne peut plus équivoque, je ne pouvais pas le laisser vivre ce que j'avais vécu, il aurait été complètement anéantit…

Il fit une pause durant quelques secondes :

\- Il faudrait que tu me promettes une chose Bella… Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tu dois me promettre que tu te battras toujours pour sauver ta vie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me laisserai pas abattre facilement ! dis-je en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était faite de plus en plus triste au fil des révélations. Qui pourrait tuer un nouveau-né !

\- Je suis sérieux Bella, déclara-t-il en souriant néanmoins.

Je fis de mon mieux pour l'écouter attentivement.

\- Ton lien avec moi a beau être une bonne nouvelle pour moi, cela te met en danger. Lorsqu'Aro va apprendre notre lien il a s'en réjouir et organiser un bal où il conviera nombre de clans. Les Roumains vont entendre parler de toi Bella, c'est une évidence. Tu deviendras une cible, au même titre que Didyme l'était. Il faudra que tu sois vigilante.

Regardant dans ses yeux je remarquai que ceux-ci étaient voilés, comme brouillés. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il à tes yeux ? demandais-je intriguée.

Il sembla surpris par ma question :

\- Les vampires ne peuvent pleurer, dit-il simplement. Alors les larmes s'accumulent.

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort je le pris dans mes bras. Il fit de même.

\- Je te promets de me battre s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit, dis-je pour le rassurer.

Il hocha la tête :

\- Je suis content de t'avoir trouvée Bella, souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter.

\- Moi aussi, avouais-je.

Un peu plus tard Alec Jane et Démétri nous rejoignirent. Démétri avait un sourire en coin et Jane me fusillait du regard, j'en conclu qu'ils avaient dû entendre notre discussion. Nous prime la route de Volterra sans un mot. Jane et Démétri ouvrant la marche tandis qu'Alec et moi la fermions. Nous courûmes longtemps, près de 6 heures, avant que Démétri ne s'arrête tout à coup.

Il se tourna rapidement vers Alec, qui jeta un regard à Jane. Rapidement celle-ci acquiesça et Démétri et Alec s'éloignèrent rapidement. Je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose qui m'échappait complétement. Me tournant vers Marcus je remarquai que son regard fixait les bois alentours.

Jane nous lança un regard pour nous signifier de la suivre. Elle reprit la route, sans sembler se soucier le moins du monde du fait qu'Alec et Démétri n'étaient pas de retour. Décidée à ne pas les laisser là tous seuls je faussais compagnie à Marcus et Jane pour partir à leur recherche. Je n'avais pas fait trois mètres que je fus stoppée dans mon élan. Je me retrouvais plaquée contre un arbre, Jane face à moi, m'y maintenant fermement.

\- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! m'énervais-je. Je ne laisserai pas Alec ici ! C'est ton frère, merde, t'en as rien à faire de lui ?!

\- Tais-toi, dit-elle d'une voix basse mais néanmoins menaçante.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et je su à cet instant que, si elle ne me tuait pas, ce n'était que grâce à Alec.

\- Alec est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui, et il ne comprendrait pas qu'on reste ici à attendre, cela ne fait pas parti du protocole, continua-t-elle d'une voix basse. Alors à partir de maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, compris ?

Décidée à ne pas me laisser faire je tentai de me débattre mais Jane maintint sa prise.

\- Lutter ne servira qu'à nous mettre tous les cinq en danger. A toi de choisir… dit-elle en me relâchant.

Marcus apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il semblait inquiet, scrutant la foret d'un regard pénétrant. Je hochai la tête pour montrer mon accord. Alors Jane, impassible reprit la route et nous la suivîmes docilement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les quatre autres avaient visiblement vu quelque chose qui m'avait échappé. Cela avait commencé lorsque Démétri avait pilé, qu'avait-il bien pu voir ? Et Alec qui s'était tourné vers Jane avant de s'éloigner sans même me jeter un regard… Pourquoi elle plutôt que moi ? N'étais-je pas censée compter pour lui plus que n'importe qui ? Et puis venaient un autre type de questions : Allait-il bien ? Vers quel danger étaient-ils partis sans prévenir ? Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Le silence qui régna durant l'heure suivante n'était décidément pas pour me rassurer. Ce n'est qu'après 2heures de courses que Jane commença à ralentir le pas.

\- Nous arrivons dans une zone habitée, explique-t-elle. Il ne fait pas assez beau pour que les humains puissent deviner notre nature mais il vaut mieux être prudent et ne rien faire de suspect.

\- Ne faut-il pas attendre les autres ? tentais-je.

Jane me fusilla à nouveau du regard :

\- En tant que nouveau-né ta seule préoccupation devrait être de ne tuer personne en public et de préserver le secret, asséna-t-elle.

Je me tus immédiatement. Elle avait raison, j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à résister à l'odeur du sang. Peut-être ne résisterais-je pas… Et Alec n'était même pas là pour m'aider à tuer des gens qui le méritent… Cela allait être un désastre, le monstre assoiffé de sang qui sommeillait en moi en jubilait déjà.

\- Cela ne sert à rien d'être désobligeante Jane, intervint Marcus en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Nous allons changer de plan, nous n'allons pas traverser cette ville. Bella et moi allons t'attendre ici pendant que tu vas chercher une voiture.

\- Maitre Marcus, permettez-moi de vous dire que cela n'est pas très prudent, tenta Jane.

\- Il serait encore moins prudent d'emmener un nouveau-né en ville, Jane. Si tu fais vite il ne peut rien nous arriver, déclara Marcus.

\- Bien Maitre, acquiesça Jane docile avant de se diriger vers la ville sans un regard en arrière.

Marcus se tourna vers moi :

\- Il serait plus prudent de l'attendre en hauteur, on pourra surveiller les alentours.

Je hochai la tête et le suivit à travers les branches jusqu'à ce qu'on en trouve une confortable. Nous nous assîmes dessus, les pieds balançant dans le vide.

\- Alec et Démétri sont deux de nos meilleurs éléments, ils ont très souvent faits équipes pour des missions et ont toujours eu de bon résultats, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il leur arrive malheur, Bella.

Il avait surement raison, je le savais, mais cela ne pouvait pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Démétri s'est arrêté aussi brusquement.

Marcus souffla :

\- Je ne sais pas, Bella. Démétri a, grâce à son don, la capacité de percevoir des choses que nous autres vampires ne percevons pas forcement. Il a dû sentir quelque chose d'inhabituel mais je ne sais pas quoi. Mais je peux te dire une chose Bella, Démétri ne serait pas parti avec Alec à la rencontre d'un problème qu'ils n'étaient pas à même de régler tous les deux.

Les paroles de Marcus me rassurèrent quelque peu :

\- Merci, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Et garde à l'esprit que Jane n'est pas aussi cruelle qu'elle essaye de te faire croire… dit-il tellement doucement que je cru avoir mal entendu.

Je ne répondis pas. Jane ne m'avait pour le moment pas paru très sympathique mais je savais que ce serait mieux pour Alec si nos relations allaient en s'améliorant. Mais comment apprécier quelqu'un qui ne vous appréciait vraisemblablement pas du tout ? J'étais en train d'y réfléchir lorsqu'un bruit de course attira notre attention.

Aussitôt Marcus fut sur ses gardes. Il me lança un regard me signifiant de ne pas faire de bruit. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient vite, aucun doute que des vampires approchaient. Du haut de notre arbre nous écoutâmes le bruit de ces pas qui se rapprochaient vite, très vite. Ils étaient très proches maintenant. J'eus à peine le temps voir un infime sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Marcus avant de me sentir percuter dans le dos. Déstabilisée, je perdis l'équilibre et ne put retenir un cri lorsque je me sentis tomber.

Alors que je m'attendais à m'étaler sur le sol, n'ayant pas du tout le réflexe de chercher à me réceptionner, je me retrouvais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Alec, compris-je avec soulagement grâce à son odeur. J'entourai son cou de mes bras, soulagée qu'il soit de retour sain et sauf. Il me sourit lorsque nos regards se croisèrent avant de m'enlacer étroitement :

\- Tu m'as manqué, avouais-je. Je me suis inquiétée.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à me faire confiance, dit-il en rigolant. Mais tu m'as manqué aussi, déclara-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Notre moment d'intimité fut interrompu par le rire de Démétri. Je m'écartais d'Alec pour le regarder.

\- Alors comme ça on a peur de tomber ? railla-t-il.

Je lui tirai a langue. Oui je sais je suis au moins aussi puérile que lui.

\- Nan mais sérieux t'aurai vu ta tête ! continua-t-il. Et ce cri que t'a poussé, comme si t'allais mourir c'était énorme !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que la voix de Jane retentit :

\- Bella tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

A peine une seconde plus tard elle était là. Il me sembla voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne redevienne aussi froid que de la pierre. Avisant la scéne elle comprit aisément ce qui s'était produit. Fusillant Démétri du regard, elle déclara :

\- Tu refais encore ca une seule fois et tu goutteras à mon don, espèce de taré !

\- Oh, allez Jane c'était marrant, t'aurais du être là pour voir ca !

\- Et ben je n'étais pas là, déclara-t-elle hargneuse, alors si tu tiens à la vie la prochaine fois fais gaffe !

\- Ca ira Jane, intervint Marcus. Sion reprenais la route maintenant.

\- Une voiture attend un peu plus loin déclara Jane.

Chacun la suivi à son rythme. Alec et moi fumes les plus lents. Son bras en travers de mes épaules, nous marchâmes lentement presque à vitesse humaine en suivant les autres. On aurait pu croire que nous étions un couple comme les autres et j'adorai ca.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Démétri ? finis-je tout de même par demander.

\- Il a sentis une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'est assez rare chez lui. Normalement les nouveaux nés sont censés être présentés aux Volturis et Démétri est présent lors de cette rencontre pour pouvoir capter la fragrance du vampire. Alors il a été surpris de ne pas connaitre celle-là. Mais on a trouvé personne, c'était surement une fausse alerte, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui surement, acquiesçais-je.

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes les autres, Jane qui semblait toujours aussi contrariée était installée à l'arrière à côté de la portière gauche. Démétri était au volant et Marcus était avec lui à l'avant. Alec me tint la portière arrière, tel un gentleman, pour que je monte. Je le regardai, suspicieuse.

\- T'as pas peur qu'on s'étripe ? demandais-je sérieusement.

\- Arrête, dit-il en souriant, vas-y monte !

Je montai dans la voiture et il me suivit. Voilà que je me retrouvai coincée entre Jane et Alec pour le restant de la route… Je vis Démétri sourire dans le rétroviseur et je compris qu'il savait à quoi je pensai à cet instant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jane qui m'ignorait royalement. Je décidai d'en faire de même et m'appuyait contre Alec avant de fermer les yeux. Il me serra dans ses bras et déposa un bisou sur ma tempe. Si j'avais été humaine, il n'en aurait pas fallu plus pour que je rejoigne Morphée. Mais je n'étais pas humaine, je ne m'endormirai pas, plus jamais. Je savourai néanmoins les sensations pendant quelques secondes. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Démétri pour rompre le calme apparent qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

\- Bon alors Jane c'est quand que tu te trouves quelqu'un ?

L'intéressée lâcha un grondement sourd :

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon Démétri. Mon don ne marche peut être pas sur tout le monde mais toi tu n'es pas immunisé, le menaça-t-elle en me lançant aussi un regard glacial par la même occasion.

\- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas risquer de provoquer un accident, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu crois ca ? répliqua-t-elle. A ce que je sache cela ne tuera personne d'avoir un accident de voiture !

\- Stop Jane, intervint Alec, tu ne feras rien. Et Démétri pour une fois écoute moi quand je te dis de la fermer ! Vous n'êtes pas possibles tous les deux ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester calmes 5 minutes ?

L'intervention d'Alec jeta un froid. Personne n'osa répliquer. Alec passa le reste du trajet dans ses pensées à faire des arabesques sur ma main. Et personne ne parla jusqu'à notre arrivée à Volterra. A l'approche de la ville Démétri ferma toutes les fenêtres.

\- Tu devrais retenir ta respiration Bella le temps qu'on traverse la ville. La tôle risque de ne pas retenir les odeurs très longtemps.

\- Il a raison, Bella, acquiesça Alec. On ira chasser après avoir revu Aro et Caius.

Ecoutant leur conseil je retins ma respiration jusqu'à ce que nous pénétrions dans le château. Tout me parut étincelant. Lors de ma première visite, j'étais tellement pressée d'en finir que je n'avais pas du tout fait attention au luxe que dégageait le lieu. Rapidement, nous suivîmes Marcus jusque dans la salle des trônes. Aro et Caius nous y attendaient déjà.

\- Mon cher frère ! s'exclama Aro. Nous sommes heureux de te savoir de retour parmi nous.

\- J'en suis très heureux aussi cher frère, dit Marcus en le rejoignant.

\- Tu sembles changé, cher frère. Serait-ce notre nouvelle recrue Bella qui a un tel effet sur toi ?

Alec me serra la main doucement avant de rejoindre Jane et Démétri sur le côté de la pièce. La place réservée aux gardes, compris-je. Restée seule au milieu de la pièce, un peu nerveuse quant à la réaction qu'Aro aurait lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de mon lien avec Marcus, je ne remarquai que plus tard que Marcus avait tendu la main à son frère qui par conséquent était en train de lire toute l'histoire dans son esprit. Et puis mince, advienne que pourra…

**Et voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu ! **

**Laissez moi vos avis , ca me fera plaisir de les lire :) Comment pensez vous qu'Aro va réagir ?** **L'arrivée de Bella va-t-elle chambouler les choses ?**

**A dans deux semaines tout le monde !**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Bonjour a tous ! **

**Premièrement, merci a tous ceux qui ont quelques secondes pour me laisser leurs impressions sur ce dernier chapitre! ca me fait toujours super plaisir et ca m'aide à savoir ce qui vous plait, ce qui ne vous plait pas...**

**Apres je tiens à m'excuser pour ces trois ou quatre jours de retard dans la publication ! J'ai eu tous mes partiels de fins d'année donc ca a été assez compliqué. J'ai écrit la première partie du chapitre 10 aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de finir le chapitre dans les semaine et de vous en poster la fin lundi. Merci pour votre compréhension, je vous laisse lire le début. **

_**Rappel chapitre 9**_

_Ecoutant leur conseil je retins ma respiration jusqu'à ce que nous pénétrions dans le château. Tout me parut étincelant. Lors de ma première visite, j'étais tellement pressée d'en finir que je n'avais pas du tout fait attention au luxe que dégageait le lieu. Rapidement, nous suivîmes Marcus jusque dans la salle des trônes. Aro et Caius nous y attendaient déjà._

_\- Mon cher frère ! s'exclama Aro. Nous sommes heureux de te savoir de retour parmi nous._

_\- J'en suis très heureux aussi cher frère, dit Marcus en le rejoignant._

_\- Tu sembles changé, cher frère. Serait-ce notre nouvelle recrue Bella qui a un tel effet sur toi ?_

_Alec me serra la main doucement avant de rejoindre Jane et Démétri sur le côté de la pièce. La place réservée aux gardes, compris-je. Restée seule au milieu de la pièce, un peu nerveuse quant à la réaction qu'Aro aurait lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de mon lien avec Marcus, je ne remarquai que plus tard que Marcus avait tendu la main à son frère qui par conséquent était en train de lire toute l'histoire dans son esprit. Et puis mince, advienne que pourra…_

**Chapitre 10 première partie**

Lorsqu'Aro reprit conscience il arborait un grand sourire. Mais pas un sourire chaleureux comme ceux de Marcus ou Alec, non le sien était froid et calculateur. Il avait le sourire d'un homme ayant acheté une nouvelle voiture et qui vient de découvrir qu'elle à la climatisation. Non, définitivement, il ne me fit pas une bonne impression.

\- Isabella, tu es décidément une jeune femme surprenante, déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Puis se tournant vers Jane, Démétri, Alec et tous les autres gardes il déclara :

\- Alec je te prierai de rester avec nous, les autres vous pouvez disposer.

La salle fut vide en quelques secondes à peine. Alec approcha de nous en fixant Aro, il ne me lança pas un regard. Je ne compris pas pourquoi.

\- Puis-je ? demanda-Aro à Alec en lui tendant la main.

L'ordre était implicite et Alec lui tandis sa main tel un automate. Je bouillai intérieurement : Aro m'insupportait déjà ! Cela ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir déjà vu le séjour du point de vue de Marcus ? Il fallait qu'il fouille maintenant dans la tête d'Alec ? Qu'il voit toute notre vie privée ? Nos moments intimes, rien qu'a nous ? Les confidences d'Alec ? Les miennes ? Je coulai un regard à Marcus qui me fit signe que tout était normal. Je tentai de me calmer. Je venais de rencontrer Aro, il ne fallait pas faire de faux pas, pas d'esclandre…

Je ne répétai cette phrase depuis quelques temps déjà lorsqu' Aro eut un petit sourire en coin. Immédiatement je devinai ce qu'il voyait : Alec et moi dans le plus simple appareil… Nan mais sérieusement ! Qui pouvait accepter ça ? Alors sans réfléchir à mon geste je pris la main d'Alec dans la mienne, l'enlevant ainsi au contact d'Aro.

Aro, bien que quelques peu surpris, se reprit très rapidement. Son regard se posa sur moi :

\- Il n'y a pas à dire tu es vraiment étonnante, déclara-t-il à nouveau en riant.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : le remettre à sa place en lui collant mon poing dans la figure ! Ça m'aurait défoulé ! Mais Alec me serra la main pour m'empêcher de faire une telle bêtise. Aro sembla pourtant remarquer ma tentative, il sourit :

\- Tu es un nouveau-né bien impulsif Isabella, déclara-t-il puis se tournant vers Alec il continua : Il faudra que tu lui apprennes rapidement à se maitriser. Même si j'aime ce petit grain de folie, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se transforme en insubordination. Mais je te fais confiance pour cela, tu sembles déjà l'avoir bien apprivoisée.

Encore une fois j'eu envie de lui signifier que j'existai, que je n'étais pas un animal qu'on pouvait dresser pour en faire un bon petit chien, comme semblait malheureusement l'être Alec… Mais Caius intervint à temps :

\- Je ne pense pas que la provoquer soit la meilleure chose à faire Aro, déclara Caius depuis son trône. Si tu me disais plutôt de quoi il est question, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être le seul à ne pas être dans la confidence…

Caius venait-il vraiment de prendre ma défense ? Je n'aurai pas pensé une seule seconde que ce dernier pourrait me faciliter la tâche.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu cher frère, Isabelle n'est autre qu'une descendante de notre Marcus, déclara Aro.

Caius coula un regard vers Marcus qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il finit par poser les yeux sur moi, un regard intense…

\- Il va falloir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent, commenta-t-il seulement.

\- Cela va de soi, approuva Aro. Il faudrait lui assigner un garde ou deux. Au moins le temps qu'elle apprenne à se battre. Nul doute que lorsque la nouvelle parviendra au Roumains ils tenteront quelque chose.

\- Il faut qu'elle commence les entrainements avec Félix dès demain, ajouta Marcus. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec sa sécurité.

Je regardai les trois rois vampires converser comme si je n'étais pas au centre de cette conversation. Cela semblait tellement irréel que j'en aurais presque oublié la présence d'Alec à mes côtés si celui-ci n'avait pas commencé à caresser ma main avec son pouce. Il savait combien je redoutai les possibles changements que provoqueraient la nouvelle de filiation avec Marcus et c'était surement son moyen de me montrer son soutien. E j'en avais bien besoin en cet instant. Je me sentais perdue, c'était comme si je sautai d'une falaise

Ils continuèrent de converser entre eux pendant plusieurs heures et je me réjouis de ne plus avoir été humaine, mes jambes ne l'auraient surement pas supporté. Je n'écoutais rien de la conversation mais Alec semblait très attentif. Je le voyais froncer les sourcils de temps à autre, esquisser un sourire… Toutes ses émotions transparaissaient sur son visage, se rendait-il compte d'à quel point il était transparent pour moi ? Il était tellement parfait…

\- Isabella ?

Me sortant de mes pensées je remarquai que nous n'étions plus en comité restreint. Toute la garde nous avait rejoints. Passé l'instant de surprise, je m'enquis de ce dont on me parlait :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je d'une voix calme.

Mais au fond de mon bouillonnait un semblant de peur, le calme était loin d'être ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Mon regard accrocha celui d'Aro tandis que celui-ci reprenait la parole. J'avais soudainement l'impression que la pièce s'était chargée d'électricité.

\- Je viens d'annoncer à notre garde que tu étais apparentée à Marcus. Ils te doivent les mêmes égards que ceux qu'ils ont pour nous-mêmes. Tu es un même à part entière du gouvernement à partir de maintenant. En l'occurrence c'est à toi de choisir quel garde te sera attitré.

Tentant de garder mon calme je me tournai vers la garde. Aucune émotions ne se lisaient sur leurs visages ni même dans leurs yeux. Certains visages m'étaient familiers, surement les avais-je croisés lors de mon dernier passage ici. Et puis il y avait ceux que je connaissais déjà : Démétri et son sourire en coin, Jane et son regard de tueuse, et Alec…

Instinctivement mon choix se porta sur Alec, cela me semblait naturel d'être avec lui. Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, me souffla une petite voix. Il se sentait déjà obligé de me protéger, je ne voulais pas que cette peur de me perdre empire. Et si par malheur un jour il devait m'arriver quelque chose je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable. Et je ne voulais pas non plus que notre relation se transforme en pseudo relation maitre-garde. C'était inenvisageable. Non définitivement je ne pouvais pas choisir Alec… Démétri était mon ami, je ne voulais pas que le protocole vienne interférer entre nous… Parcourant la garde du regard j'essayai de percer à jour ces vampires pour comprendre qui serait le plus à même de remplir ce rôle, mais je ne les connaissais pas. Aurais-je confiance en quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ? me demandais-je.

Sinon il restait Jane. Dans un premier temps j'avais totalement écarté cette possibilité mais elle m'apparaissait maintenant plutôt judicieuse. Bien sûr nous n'étions pas amies, nous ne nous supportions même pas ! Mais ce serait un bon moyen de nous forcer à nous connaitre et à nous supporter. Aurais-je confiance en elle ? me demandais-je. Le souvenir du professionnalisme de Jane quelques heures plus tôt lorsque Démétri et Alec étaient partis en reconnaissance acheva de me convaincre : Elle n'avait pas hésité à me tenir tête lorsque j'avais voulu foncer tête baissée derrière Alec, nous mettant, de ce fait, tous en danger. Et elle avait accouru lorsqu4elle m4avait entendue crier, j'avais clairement vu l'inquiétude sur son visage en cet instant. Oui Jane ne serait pas forcément ma meilleure amie, nous ne serions surement pas inséparables mais je savais que je pourrais lui faire confiance pour assurer ma sécurité et me remettre à ma place lorsque j'irai trop loin. Parce que Jane n'aurait pas peur de moi, ni peur de mon nouveau statut, et, en cela, elle se démarquait largement des autres.

\- Alors, Isabella, reprit Aro, qui choisis-tu ?

Faisais-je le bon choix ? S'il y avait un problème et que Jane n'arrivait pas à mettre sa haine de côté il me serait toujours possible de changer non ?

\- J'ai choisi… Jane, finis-je pas annoncer.

Dans la salle plusieurs personnes lâchèrent des hoquets de surprise et je vis durant un dixième de seconde le visage de l'intéressée être traversé par une surprise similaire avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Mais je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix lorsque je vis le sourire qu'arborait Alec. Ses yeux transpiraient l'espoir. Il avait tellement envie que l'on arrête de se détester. Et j'avais envie d'y arriver pour lui.

\- Bien, bien ! s'exclama Aro. Jane, à partir de maintenant tu es affectée à la protection rapprochée d'Isabella.

\- Bien maitre, dit-elle simplement.

Cela me choquait de la savoir aussi soumise à Aro alors qu'elle était si virulente avec moi. Mais je ne m'y attardais pas, Aro avait déjà congédié l'assemblée de gardes et Alec par la même occasion. Se trouvant face à moi il déclara :

\- J'espère que tu te plairas parmi sous Bella. Tu fais partie de la famille et il va de soi que lorsque tu auras un peu plus d'expérience tu auras ton mot à dire dans les décisions. En attendant tu t4entraineras avec Félix pour le combat au corps à corps. Rapidement nous essayerons de développer ce don qui était déjà présent lorsque tu n'étais pas des nôtres. Anton, notre… scientifique, pense que tu es surement un bouclier. Alec te le présentera au moment du repas, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Le repas ! Comment avais-je pu oublier une chose pareille. De vais-je demander la permission de ne pas y assister ? Non définitivement cela ne servait à rien de demander à Aro, il prendrait un malin plaisir à me contrarier.

\- Je n'assisterai pas au repas, déclarai-je.

Le regard d'Aro se fit perçant.

\- Et pourquoi cela, très chère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne me trompa pas, puis se tournant vers Marcus il ajouta : Elle s'est pourtant nourrie correctement jusqu'à présent, non ?

\- Oui Aro, comme tu l'avais demandé, acquiesça Marcus avec lassitude.

\- Je ne compte pas changer de régime, déclaras-je pour couper court à la polémique. Mais je préfère choisir mes proies.

Caius releva le menton et j'aperçu dans ses yeux une lueur… d'admiration.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent sachant que tu es une nouvelle-née ! s'opposa Aro. Des humains pourraient te voir, sans compter que tu pourrais faire un carnage !

\- Mais je…

\- Il ne sert à rien de prendre des risques inutiles, Isabel… reprit Aro.

\- Il n'y aura aucun soucis si tu vas chasser de nous avec une escorte, le coupa Caius.

Aro le regarda, estomaqué d'avoir été contredit, puis se reprit rapidement.

\- Il faudrait en effet prendre toutes ces précautions… Jane devra t'accompagner elle aussi, finit-il par accepter.

Je hochai la tête pour montrer mon accord. J'aurai préféré être seule avec Alec mais cela ne serait apparemment pas le cas. Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'Aro me rappela.

\- Nous organiserons un bal pour te présenter à la communauté dans un mois. Jane t'expliquera ton rôle, lâcha-t-il avant de me congédier.

Cette dernière m'attendait justement à la sortie de la grande salle. Son regard était dur mais quelque chose, je ne sus dire quoi, avait changé sur son visage.

\- Si tu pensais te faire une amie, tu as fait le mauvais choix, déclara-t-elle, je ne vais pas te faciliter la vie !

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, répliquais-je.

Et c'est alors qu'elle marchait devant moi pour me conduire dans ma chambre que je remarquai ce qui avait changé. Elle avait souri ! Un sourire un peu sadique je vous l'accorde, mais c'était tout de même un sourire, non ?

**En espérant que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, je vous donne rendez vous lundi pour la fin du chapitre :) Laissez votre avis sur ce début si vous avez une seconde ;)**

**Bisous a tous !**


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais que je vous avais dit que je posterai cette fin de chapitre 10 hier mais j'avais un peu sous-estimé cette deuxième partie, je vous prie de m'excuser.**

**Encore un grand merci aux quelques lectrices qui prennent le temps de me donner leurs avis ! :D En espérant que ça vous plaise je vous laisse lire !**

_**Rappel de la fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 10:**_

_Son regard était dur mais quelque chose, je ne sus dire quoi, avait changé sur son visage. _

_\- Si tu pensais te faire une amie, tu as fait le mauvais choix, déclara-t-elle, je ne vais pas te faciliter la vie !_

_\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, répliquais-je._

_Et c'est alors qu'elle marchait devant moi pour me conduire dans ma chambre que je remarquai ce qui avait changé. Elle avait souri ! Un sourire un peu sadique je vous l'accorde, mais c'était tout de même un sourire, non ?_

**Chapitre 10 Partie 2**

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Alec me racontait un peu comment se déroulait la vie au château, on toqua à la porte.

\- Entre ! l'invita Alec.

L'homme qui entra faisait tache dans le décor. Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune de vingt ans et s'habillait comme le cliché type d'un ado du vingt-et-unième siècle. Cela contrastait fortement avec l'ancienneté et le décor du château italien dans lequel nous étions. Et comble de drôlerie, il portait un monocle !

\- Je me nomme Anton, vous devez être Isabella ? demanda-t-il en me serrant la main.

\- Bella sufir…

\- Vous savez que j'ai connu une Isabella il y a très longtemps… en 1645 si ma mémoire est bonne, c'était une gentille gamine qui… dit-il en se lançant dans un monologue comme si nous n'existions plus.

Alec vint m'embrasser la tempe en souriant.

\- Anton est celui de nous qui a la meilleure mémoire. C'est un peu comme si c'était un don. Les vampires ont par définition une bonne mémoire mais certains détails vraisemblablement insignifiants ne persistent pas, ce qui est inutile ou n'a aucune valeur sentimentale est effacé. Mais Anton garde tout, il ne perd aucune information. La rumeur court qu'il est arrivé chez les Volturis pour une raison bien précise. Seul Aro doit savoir de quoi il retourne réellement, Anton n'en parle jamais.

Je regardai cet homme en train de raconter l'histoire d'une autre Isabella d'un autre temps… Il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Je fus prise de pitié. Cela devait être tellement dur de ne rien oublier, tout devait toujours faire écho à quelque chose qu'il avait connu ou vu auparavant… Cela devait rendre fou, et, en ce moment même, c'est ce dont il avait l'air, complètement fou et perdu…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, me rassura Alec qui avait dû percevoir mon inquiétude pour ce pauvre homme. Anton est assez content de son don la plupart du temps. Il est l'homme le plus intelligent du monde et se nourri de toutes les avancées scientifiques humaines pour les utiliser à des fins vampiriques. Il est tellement passionné qu'il n'est jamais rassasié de savoir. C'est un peu comme notre grand sage, tu peux lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux, il a pratiquement toujours la réponse.

Après dix minutes à parler tout seul, Anton sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité :

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était très gentille. Hum bon bref, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! C'est moi qui vais vous aider à maitriser votre don. On m'a dit que c'était un bouclier ! s'extasia-t-il en m'examinant d'un œil scientifique. Sais-tu un peu comment ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il ensuite, avide de connaissances et les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

\- Non je ne sais pas vraiment, avouais-je. Je sais juste que les dons n'ont jamais marché sur moi, même lorsque j'étais humaine…

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, intervint Alec. Mon don a fonctionné sur toi pendant la transformation, me rappela-t-il.

Anton, qui nous écoutait attentivement, pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'annoncer :

\- C'est quelque chose d'assez courant. Les vampires l'ignorent souvent mais il est possible de désactiver complètement son don pendant une durée choisie. Il arrive que le corps le fasse automatiquement, comme un instinct de protection, vous voyez. C'est ce qui a du se passer : pour t'éviter d'avoir à ressentir la douleur de la transformation, ton don a préféré se mettre en veilleuse.

\- Je me rappelle que les dons de Jasper et Alice fonctionnaient aussi sur moi, déclarais-je.

\- Les Cullen ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu veux dire que Jasper arrivait à lire tes émotions et qu'Alice prévoyait ton futur ? C'est bien ca ?

Son visage était soudain empreint d'inquiétude. Je n'en compris pas la raison.

\- Oui, j'étais un vrai livre ouvert selon eux…

Anton avait perdu son immense sourire. Il souriait toujours mais cela n'atteignait plus ses yeux. Alec avait-il lui aussi remarqué ce changement ?

\- C'est vraiment… regrettable… dit seulement Anton. Ton don n'est peut-être pas aussi puissant que je le prévoyais, mais tout est possible avec un peu d'entrainement. Je t'attendrai tous les soirs à 17h précise dans mon laboratoire pour travailler tout ça, dit-il. Pour me trouver tu n'as qu'à suivre les odeurs chimiques, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Alec : Ravi de t'avoir revu Alec, je suis content que tu ais trouvé celle qu'il te fallait.

\- J'en suis content aussi, répondit Alec en me tenant la main, je suis sure que tu finiras par la trouver toi aussi, Anton.

Le visage d'Anton se ferma alors complétement :

\- J'en suis sur, dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Je restai quelques secondes sonnée par cette rencontre pour le moins originale avant de demander :

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas, il change toujours d'humeur aussi rapidement ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais connu diffèrent, il pense a tellement de chose que ce qui se reflète sur son visage n'est pas forcement en rapport avec ce qui se passe en face de lui tu sais, m'expliqua Alec.

Je me retins de dire qu'Anton avait semblé réellement affecté par les défaillances de mon don et la dernière réplique d'Alec qui n'avait pourtant rien de méchant. Après-tout, Alec avait surement raison, il le connaissait bien mieux que moi.

\- La nuit est tombée, je pense qu'on devrait aller chasser. Si on attend trop longtemps tu vas devenir intenable et tu risques de faire un carnage.

\- Oui ça commence à me bruler la gorge, avouais-je.

Je redoutai le moment où il faudrait étancher cette soif, ce moment où il faudrait que je prenne délibérément la vie d'un homme. Certes, si Alec m'aidait cet homme ne serait pas vraiment un innocent comme ma première victime, mais cela restait une personne, faite de chair et de sang. Je grognai en pensant ce dernier mot. J'avais quelque peu oublié ma soif avec ces derniers événements mais celle-ci s'était bel et bien réveillée. Alec rigola face à cette manifestation de ma soif, il me prit par la main et m'entraina dans les couloirs du château :

\- On passe chercher Jane et on y va, déclara Alec.

\- On est obligé d'y aller à trois ? demandais-je. On ne peut pas y aller que tous les deux ?

Il s'arrêta immédiatement et me regarda dans les yeux, une lueur compréhensive dans le regard.

\- Non on ne peut pas. Tu as entendu les rois. Ils font déjà une exception, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'il se passe quelque chose. J'aime à croire que je peux t'empêcher de faire une bêtise mais tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Je n'oserai pas lever la main sur toi, et, même si je n'aime pas l'idée que Jane le fasse à ma place, je sais qu'elle, au moins, aura ce courage s'il le faut. Alors oui, elle nous accompagne.

Je n'osai pas répliquer et le suivi jusque la chambre de Jane. Celle-ci sembla comprendre nos intentions et nous suivi dans les couloirs sans dire un mot. J'en fus la première surprise. J'aurais pensé qu'elle ferait une réflexion du genre « Allons sortir le chien ! » ou quelque chose comme ça mais rien. Silence complet. Si je n'avais pas entendu ses pas derrière moi j'aurais presque réussi à oublier sa présence. Presque.

Rapidement nous fume hors du château, dans la forêt. Les odeurs de sang venant de la ville et flottant dans le vent m'assaillirent immédiatement. Suivant mon instinct je me dirigeai vers cette délicieuse fragrance. Il faisait nuit noire mais j'y voyais comme en plein jour, c'était tellement grisant. Alec me rattrapa rapidement :

\- On ne peut pas chasser à Volterra on va aller dans une ville un peu plus loin ! dit-il en m'entrainant à sa suite.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas me débattre. J'avais tellement envie de tout oublier, de courir vers la ville pour assouvir cette brulure dans ma gorge…

Alec du comprendre mes intentions car il ne me lâcha pas du trajet. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la ville qu'il avait choisie, il ne me lâcha pas non plus.

\- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir manger un jour ? m'énervais-je, impatiente.

Alec sourit taquin :

\- T'as intérêt à me remercier plus tard, Bella, c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça.

\- Ouais il a raison ! renchérit Jane. T'as pas intérêt à faire ton ingrate !

Je grognai.

\- Jane, s'te-plait, essaye de pas l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, intervint Alec.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur qu'on en vienne aux mains et que je la massacre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je peux très bien te mettre en poussière ! grognais-je en lui bondissant dessus.

Je mis toute ma rage dans les coups que je lui assenai. Elle sembla faire de même. Soudainement Alec nous sépara, nous tenant chacune de nous par un bras :

\- Nan mais vous vous rendez compte de votre comportement ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamines ! A quoi ça rime cette mini guerre entre vous à la fin ?

Il y eu un gros blanc pendant lequel je réalisai que mon comportement était vraiment puéril. Moi qui avais voulu tendre la main à Jane, je venais de ruiner tous mes efforts.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser une dizaine de minutes pour mettre tout à plat et je reviens. S'il en manque une à mon retour vous allez m'entendre ! déclara-t-il énerver avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Nous restâmes plusieurs secondes à nous jauger du regard. Ça pouvait durer longtemps si personne ne se décidait.

\- Je n'aurai pas du te bondir dessus, avouais-je finalement.

\- Non t'aurai pas du ! répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

Je me contins de ne pas recommencer sur le champ. Elle était tellement arrogante, elle ne faisait aucun effort !

Soudain des crissements de pneus se firent entendre et une voiture alla s'écraser dans un arbre non loin de nous. L'odeur du sang me submergea immédiatement. Je couru vers le lieu de l'accident. Il y avait une femme ensanglantée côté conducteur. Sans me poser plus de questions, je la mordis et m'abreuvai directement à sa gorge. Grisée par la sensation de puissance qui m'envahit alors, je la drainai jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il m'en fallait plus. Laissant retomber le cadavre dans la carcasse de la voiture je me tournai vers l'autre source de sang à proximité.

\- Non Bella ! déclara Jane fermement.

Elle tenait mon repas dans ses bras ! Elle voulait le garder pour elle, je ne la laisserai pas me voler ma proie. J'amorçai un mouvement vers elle et elle m'esquiva aisément.

\- Arrête ca Bella ! C'est un gosse, regarde !

Durant quelques secondes je tentai de mettre ma soif de côté pour essayer de comprendre ses paroles. Jane tenait un bébé dans ses bras, il devait avoir à peine un an et il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Je sais que tu as encore soif, reprit Jane fermement, mais je ne peux pas te laisser tuer un bébé. Y'a vraiment pas moyen !

Ses mots firent sens dans mon esprit et la soif revint au second plan. Je réalisai avec horreur ce que je venais de faire.

\- Je viens de tuer sa mère… compris-je choquée.

\- C'était peut-être sa tante, tenta Jane.

J'aurai pu en rire si cela n'avait pas été si grave mais à l'heure qu'il était, je me donnai la nausée.

\- Arrête de te fustiger Bella. Elle serait morte de toute façon, son pouls était trop faible pour attendre les secours.

Au loin, nous vîmes les phares d'une voiture approcher :

\- Va te cacher dans les bois, Bella, m'ordonna Jane.

Mais il m'était impossible de bouger, l'horreur de ce que j'avais fait me clouai sur place.

\- Ce que tu peux être chiante ! déclara Jane en posant le bébé par terre avant de me tirer à couvert dans un arbre.

Sans un mot nous regardâmes le véhicule s'arrêter, appeler les secours, découvrir le bébé…

Lorsqu'Alec revint les secours avaient déjà enlevé tous les restes de l'accident et emporté les deux victimes.

\- Ravi de voir que vous êtes vivantes ! annonça-t-il.

Puis voyant nos têtes, il finit par demander :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Rien du tout, lui répondit Jane. Tout s'est bien passé. On peut rentrer.

Jane me jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour me mettre au défi de la contredire. Je m'en abstins. Si Alec remarqua notre échange il ne fit aucune remarque, et nous rentrâmes à Volterra en silence, méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer…

**Et voilà que ce termine ce chapitre 10 ! J'espère que j'ai été assez claire dans ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit assez vite ai n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire autant que les autres. En tout cas si jamais vous avez un souci il suffit de me demander. **

**Comme toujours n'hésitez pas non plus à donner vos avis sur l'avancement de l'histoire, sur ce premier contact avec Anton, sur l'attitude de Jane, vos impressions, ni même à me dire vos attentes par rapport à la suite. **

**Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite des événements. L'histoire devrait s'accélérer quelque peu dans les chapitres suivants. **

**Bisous, bisous !**


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Bonjour a tous !**

**J'espère que vous profitez tous de vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont ) ! Pour ma part je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire alors le chapitre 11 n'est toujours pas terminé. Je profite d'une petite soirée tranquille pour vous poster une partie du chapitre en esperant que cela vous fera patienter et vous évitera de m'en vouloir pour ce retard:)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

**Réponse**** à Lucie: Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Tu devrais pouvoir mieux comprendre Anton a partir de la fin du chapitre 11 que je publierai je l'espère d'ici la semaine prochaine. Le personnage de Jane devrait encore évoluer sur quelques chapitre, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas :) En tout cas encore un grand merci pour ton avis, ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours :)**

_Rappel du chapitre 10 :_

_Lorsqu'Alec revint les secours avaient déjà enlevé tous les restes de l'accident et emporté les deux victimes._

_\- Ravi de voir que vous êtes vivantes ! annonça-t-il._

_Puis voyant nos têtes, il finit par demander :_

_\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?_

_\- Rien du tout, lui répondit Jane. Tout s'est bien passé. On peut rentrer._

_Jane me jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour me mettre au défi de la contredire. Je m'en abstins. Si Alec remarqua notre échange il ne fit aucune remarque, et nous rentrâmes à Volterra en silence, méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer…_

**Chapitre 11 Partie 1 **

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'incident de chasse s'était produit et la routine commençait à s'installer au château. Je passai près de quatres heures par jour en salle d'entrainement avec Félix et j'avais l'impression de ne faire absolument aucun progrès. Je savais par ce que j'avais entendu au détour de conversations d'autres vampires du château que les nouveaux nés apprenaient généralement assez rapidement à se battre. J'en avais déduit que je n'étais tout simplement pas douée pour cela. Après tout, même dans ma vie d'humaine je n'avais pas vraiment eut un tempérament très bagarreur. Mais Félix ne désespérait pas, il était persuadé qu'il ne faudrait plus très longtemps avant que j'y arrive.

Félix, ce grand colosse, était vraiment un vampire impressionnant. Moi qui m'amusait à chercher a qui chacun des Cullen pouvait correspondre parmi les Volturis je n'arrivai pas à trouver à qui Félix pouvait bien ressembler. Il avait la force d'Emmett, tout en ayant l'aspect distant de Jasper, et le calme et le contrôle de Carlisle. J'avais appris à l'apprécier malgré le fait qu'il passait son temps à me réprimander dans tous les exercices qu'il me demandait d'exécuter. Mais il le faisait parce qu'il voulait que je progresse, je le savais sans même qu'il ait besoin de me le dire.

Depuis le début de la semaine mes entrainements avaient attirés nombres de Volturis curieux. Le château abritait près d'une cinquantaine de vampires et la plupart d'entre eux étaient intrigués par mon arrivée. La nouvelle de ma parenté avec Marcus s'était vite rependue… La plupart n'osaient pas m'approcher, surement à cause de la présence quasi permanente de Jane ou Alec à mes côtés. J'avais appris que la plupart des Volturis craignaient les jumeaux.

Toujours est-il qu'en me rendant à l'entrainement ce matin-là je ne me doutai pas du tout de ce qui m'attendait. La salle était complètement vide. Félix lui-même n'était pas là. J'attendis dans la salle, pensant qu'il arriverait bientôt mais il ne vint pas. Ce ne fut pas lui qui entra dans la salle, ce fut Caius. Il ne souriait pas.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelques problèmes avec le combat rapproché, déclara-t-il.

Je le regardai, surprise, depuis mon arrivée chez les Volturis nous n'avions jamais eu de conversation et encore moins seuls à seuls.

\- Je viens voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Vous voulez que je me batte avec vous ? demandais-je abasourdie.

Il eut un sourire en coin :

\- C'est exactement ça ! Vas-y je t'attends, déclara-t-il.

Avais-je le droit d'attaquer l'un des rois ? me demandais-je immédiatement. Il venait d'en faire la demande explicite après tout. Je me lançai sur lui de toutes mes forces et aussi rapidement que possible. Mon poing n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui et il n'avait absolument pas bougé. Mais qu'est qu'il faisait bon sang ? Ne cherchait-il pas à se défendre ? S'il ne se reprenait pas j'allais l'envoyer dans le mur ! Quand soudain, en un dixième de seconde, il attrapa mon bras qui allait le frapper et me fit me retourner pour coincer mon bras dans mon dos. Tout aussi rapidement son autre main de posa dans mon cou :

\- Echec et Mat, dans un combat réel tu viens de te faire étêter… dit-il à mon oreille.

Il me relâcha immédiatement ensuite. Il était à deux mètres de moi, le visage sérieux, ses yeux se fixerent dans les miens :

\- Pourquoi avoir hésité ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Je n'ai pas hésité, dis-je, incompréhensive.

\- Si, me contredit il. Je le sais parce que ton mouvement s'est ralenti au fur et à mesure que tu approchais de l'impact.

\- Je… Je me demandais ce que vous attendiez pour vous défendre, avouais-je.

\- Tu as ta réponse, j'attendais simplement le bon moment. C'est l'une des premières choses à retenir. L'adversaire peut user de toutes les ruses possibles et inimaginables pour te déstabiliser et ensuite contrattaquer. Il ne faut jamais pas se laisser déstabiliser.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Maintenant si tu veux bien on va essayer un autre exercice. Ferme les yeux.

Je fermai les yeux.

\- Bien alors je eux que tu gardes les yeux fermés quoi qu'il arrive, ne les rouvre pas. Je vais t'attaquer et il va falloir que tu pares mes coups ou que tu esquives.

\- Mais comment… ?

\- Ne discute pas, essaye juste.

Les premières tentatives furent catastrophiques. Caius n'avait aucun mal à m'atteindre. Je ne comptai même plus le nombre de fois où je m'encastrai dans le mur. Mais petit à petit je commençai à piger le truc. Je pouvais l'entendre arriver ! Le son de ses pas, les bruissements de l'air, les changements de pression sur ma peau… Une comparaison pour le moins incongrue me vint à l'esprit : j'étais comme une mouche. Une mouche ca a ce pouvoir de sentir lorsque la tapette s'approche d'elle, ainsi elle est en mesure d'esquiver la frappe. Bon vous me direz, ce n'est pas infaillible : il arrive que la mouche se fasse écraser ! Ainsi malgré ma découverte, il m'arriva plus d'une fois de ne pas arriver à esquiver les attaques de Caius et de finir, encore une fois, dans le mur. Après plusieurs heures d'entrainement les yeux fermés, Caius stoppa l'entrainement :

\- Tu as fait des progrès. La prochaine fois que tu t'entraineras avec Félix, il faut que tu te fies à tes sens et non pas à ce que tu vois, Bella, et je suis certain que ça se passera mieux, déclara-t-il. Ce que tu vois te déconcentre Bella, il faut faire abstraction de ce que tu as devant les yeux et toujours te rappeler que le combat que tu mènes est un combat pour sauver ta vie, seul cela doit compter. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te laisser déconcentrer.

Il finit par sortir de la pièce, me laissant seule et un peu surprise par l'attitude de Caius à mon égard. Il était le roi qui m'avait semblé le plus cruel à mon arrivé à Volterra alors que j'étais humaine et maintenant son attitude était presque paternaliste et protectrice.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alec vint me rejoindre en salle d'entrainement, me sortant de mes songes.

\- Une séance d'entrainement avec Caius ! Tu sais que tu es un vampire privilégié ? déclara-t-il en rigolant.

Il s'approcha rapidement et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela me mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille, il devait se passer quelque chose… Alec m'en parlerait quand il serait près, j'en étais sure.

\- Le plus grand privilège que j'ai c'est de t'avoir toi, soufflais-je à son oreille en choisissant de laisser mes doutes de côté pour l'instant.

Alec sourit, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux :

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Il se passait vraiment quelque chose… Quelque chose qu'Alec semblait avoir du mal à accepter.

\- Que se passe-t-il Alec ? décidais-je finalement de demander, de plus en plus inquiète.

Il sembla chercher ses mots avant de déclarer :

\- Je dois partir en mission, Bella.

\- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner ? demandais-je avec espoir.

\- Non c'est trop dangereux pour toi encore, tu n'es pas prête pour une mission.

Je le serai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces, il allait me manquer terriblement. C'était la première fois que nous serions séparés plus de quelques heures :

\- Personne ne peut te remplacer ? m'enquis-je.

\- Non ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Mais je suis avec Démétri, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rien ne peut m'arriver…

Il avait raison, je le savais. Alec et Démétri formaient un duo de choc parmi les Volturis. Leur parfaite entente leur permettait d'exceller dans toutes leurs missions, même les plus périlleuses selon les rumeurs de couloir.

\- J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix de toute façon va falloir se séparer.

\- Je te promets de régler tout ça aussi vite que possible, tu n'auras qu'a profiter de ces quelques jours pour t'entrainer, et peut être que la prochaine fois tu pourras nous accompagner, dit-il en souriant.

Ça c'était mon Alec, toujours à percevoir le bon côté de la situation, à m'encourager à aller de l'avant, à croire en moi.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Bella, je t'aime, finit-il par dire au bout de quelques instants.

\- Et moi encore plus, reviens vite…

\- Je te le promets, dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement et de disparaitre.

Il allait me manquer, c'était même déjà le cas, réalisais-je, mais je décidai de l'écouter et de redoubler d'efforts pour progresser. Je rejoignis donc Anton pour travailler mon don.

La première séance d'entrainement avait été purement théorique. Il voulait m'enseigner les différentes étapes de maitrise du bouclier, me montrer ce que je pourrais peut être arrivé à accomplir. Cela avait été quelques peu compliqué de comprendre tout cela à travers son charabia et ses monologues habituels mais j'avais saisi l'essentiel.

A la seconde séance il m'avait appris à visualiser mon bouclier comme une enveloppe fluide entourant mon corps. A la troisième séance il avait demandé à Alec de venir et de tester son don sur moi. Celui-ci n'avait pas réussi à m'atteindre contrairement à durant ma transformation.

Aujourd'hui après plusieurs heures d'entrainement avec Anton, celui-ci mit fin à l'entrainement. J'avais réussi à projeter mon bouclier durant quelques secondes sur une cible immobile. La pauvre cible, un vampire du nom de Ray, me suppliai presque du regard de maintenir mon bouclier le plus longtemps possible pour éviter d'avoir à ressentir la douleur infligée par le don de Jane. Quelques maigres secondes, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais le visage d'Anton était radieux et ses yeux pétillaient d'entrain.

\- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Tu fais beaucoup de progrès Bella, c'est très encourageant, dit-il avec une émotion qu'il tentait visiblement de contenir.

\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, répliquais-je ne comprenant pas son soudain entrain pour une chose aussi modeste, je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps.

\- Mais c'est une avancée majeure Bella ! Tu n'imagines pas comme tu pourrais changer la vie des gens ! C'est révolutionnaire ! Aro sera tellement content !

« Si tu savais combien de temps je t'ai attendue » crus-je l'entendre ajouter pour lui-même. Cela confirma mes suspicions quant à notre première rencontre. Il était touché personnellement dans cette affaire, les émotions qui avaient transparues sur son visage étaient bien en rapport avec la conversation que nous entretenions alors et non avec un quelconque souvenirs ayant surgit de sa mémoire. Qu'elles pouvaient bien être ses motivations ? Son intérêt pour mon don semblait croitre de jour en jour, n'était-ce pas malsain ? Je me promis de garder l'œil ouvert.

Ce soir-là je rentrai dans ma chambre la tête pleine de questions. Je m'allongeai dans les draps et humait l'odeur d'Alec. Il me manquait tellement ! Et cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il était parti… Je restais plusieurs heures, prostrée dans mon lit, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte :

\- Bella c'est moi !

C'était Jane ! J'avais totalement oublié que nous devions aller chasser ce soir. Depuis l'incident avec le bébé Jane avait toujours participé à mes chasses sans jamais parler une seule fois, ni intervenir. Alec avait été présent lui aussi et c'est lui qui m'avait aidé à me contrôler. Comment allais-je faire alors qu'il n'était pas là ?

\- Je ne vais pas aller chasser ce soir Jane, lui répondis-je à travers la porte.

Elle ne me répondit pas et j'entendis seulement le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Ouf ! Une chose de moins a me préoccuper. La soif me tenaillait mais je n'avais pas assez confiance en Jane pour la laisser superviser a chasse.

L'entrainement du lendemain avec Félix se passa beaucoup mieux que d'habitude. En appliquant les conseils de Caius j'arrivais à être beaucoup plus efficace. J'avais même réussi à toucher Félix quelques fois et à parer plusieurs de ses coups.

\- Ben dis donc ! T'as bu du sang de ninja ou quoi cette nuit ! s'exclama Félix à la fin de l'entrainement. T'as fait vachement de progrès !

Si la mention du sang entraîna une brûlure dans ma gorge j'essayai de ne pas m'y attarder pour savourer le compliment. Felix avait un grand sourire :

\- J'avoue que je me demandai quand est-ce que tu finirais par piger le truc, m'avoua-t-il, mais maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! ajouta-t-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

**Et voila !**

**Continuez de profiter de vos vacances et je publies la fin du chapitre le plus vite possible !**

**Pensez a me donner vos avis si vous avez quelques secondes, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Bisous bisous !**


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Rebonjour a tous !**

**Vous devez surement vous dire "Enfin elle se décide aposter une suite, il etait temps !" et je ne pourrais pas vous en blâmer. Je sais que ca fait presque deux mois que je n'ai pas publié mais comme vous pouvez le voir je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant.**

**Pour la petite excuse, j'ai eu des soucis de famille pendant les vacances et depuis la rentrée j'ai repris la prépa et j'ai du mal a trouver du temps donc je vais surement publier assez irrégulièrement, veuillez m'en excuser. Je peux néanmoins vous promettre qu'il est hors de question de laisser cette fiction en plan et sans aucune fin, soyez rassurés.**

**Merci encore aux quelques lectrices qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire en fin de chapitre, c'est toujours très plaisant d'avoir des retours. **

**J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

_Rappel de la fin de la partie 1:_

_L'entrainement du lendemain avec Félix se passa beaucoup mieux que d'habitude. En appliquant les conseils de Caius j'arrivais à être beaucoup plus efficace. J'avais même réussi à toucher Félix quelques fois et à parer plusieurs de ses coups._

_\- Ben dis donc ! T'as bu du sang de ninja ou quoi cette nuit ! s'exclama Félix à la fin de l'entrainement. T'as fait vachement de progrès !_

_Si la mention du sang entraîna une brûlure dans ma gorge j'essayai de ne pas m'y attarder pour savourer le compliment. Felix avait un grand sourire :_

_\- J'avoue que je me demandai quand est-ce que tu finirais par piger le truc, m'avoua-t-il, mais maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! ajouta-t-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules._

**Chapitre 11 Partie 2**

Peu après, Marcus m'emmena faire une promenade dans les immenses jardins du palais. C'était revigorant de parler avec lui. Il était de très bons conseils et très sage. Il m'aidait beaucoup dans l'apprentissage du vampirisme notamment en me renseignant sur les lois de ce monde ou en me donnant des conseils pour maitriser ma soif. Il aimait aussi me parler de sa famille humaine et surtout de sa femme et de sa fille qu'il avait profondément aimée étant humain. Il me parlait aussi très souvent de Didyme, de leur rencontre et de leur amour passionnel ainsi que de sa profonde dépression qui avait suivi son assassinat. Il me parla aussi de cette haine et de ce besoin de vengeance à l'encontre de son tueur qui lui avaient permis de tenir tant de décennies sans sa bien-aimée.

En échange, il aimait que je lui parle de moi. Que ce soit de l'amour de Renée et Phil, de la solitude de Charlie, de l'amitié de Jacob, de la présence réconfortante d'Angela, de la traque de James et Victoria, de la maitrise de Carlisle, de l'exubérance d'Alice, de la bêtise d'Emmett, de la froideur de Rosalie, de la distance de Jasper et même d'Edward… Tout semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point et j'appréciai vraiment de pouvoir partager tout ca avec lui. Il me disait souvent qu'il avait ainsi l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu.

Plus tard dans la journée je rejoins Anton dans son atelier, laboratoire ou je ne sais trop quoi d'ailleurs. L'entrainement se passa dans son enthousiasme et son excentricité habituelle.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je remarquais qu'Anton tirait, comme à son habitude, une chaise pour s'y asseoir. Cela m'avait toujours intrigué. Pourquoi avoir besoin de s'asseoir ? Un vampire ne ressentait aucune des douleurs musculaires qui justifient qu'un humain a parfois besoin de s'asseoir ou de s'allonger. Les chaises étaient pour les vampires totalement dépourvues d'utilité habituellement. Curieuse, je posai la question. Il releva la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire forcé :

\- Chaque don requiert une certaine dose d'énergie. Un vampire n'utilise quasiment jamais son don en permanence à moins que celui-ci ne nécessite que peu d'énergie. Lorsqu'un vampire pousse son don trop loin il arrive que le vampire puisse ressentir une fatigue passagère. Cela ne dure que quelques minutes néanmoins, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Si ton don t'épuise, pourquoi ne pas le couper de temps en temps. Cela doit bien être possible de l'éteindre momentanément non ?

Son visage se tordit en une légère grimace avant de reprendre une apparence normale.

\- C'est possible effectivement, mais je n'en ai pas envie… J'ai une tâche importante à accomplir avant d'avoir droit au repos.

Le mystère autour d'Anton et son passé s'épaississait de jours en jours et ma curiosité était piquée à vif. Je me résolu à lui en demander un peu plus. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour qu'il choisisse de se fatiguer à utiliser son don constamment ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu n'y as pas droit pour le moment ?

Voyant qu'il était gêné par ma question, je fis marche arrière. Depuis quand étais-je aussi indiscrète !

\- Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas… déclarais-je en sortant.

\- Attend ! me retint-il alors que je franchissais le seuil.

Je me retournai et il me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis immédiatement.

\- Il faudra bien que je t'en parle un jour de toute façon, mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler a quiconque. Seuls les Maitres sont au courant.

\- Je te le promets, acquiesçais-je tandis que je remarquais qu'il s'était mis à chuchoter pour que les autres vampires du bâtiment ne puissent entendre notre conversation.

\- Même pas à Alec ?

Quelques instants je réfléchi. Etais ce acceptable de cacher à Alec quelque chose qui avait apparemment tout à voir avec moi, puisque qu'Anton avait prévu de m'en parler à un moment ou a un autre ? Vraisemblablement pas, mais il serait toujours temps d'aviser ensuite s'il en allait d'un grave danger.

\- C'est promis, je serai muette comme une tombe.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Elle s'appelait Milena, et elle était ma compagne. Je l'avais transformée et nous vivions le parfait amour. Un jour Aro nous a convoqués à Volterra. Il avait une nouvelle recrue et pour plus de sécurité dans le monde vampirique il fallait que tous les vampires viennent lui présenter son odeur.

Il fit une courte pause avant de continuer :

\- Nous étions en chemin lorsque nous avons rencontré les Roumains. Ils voulaient que je rejoigne leurs rangs, mon don pouvait être très utile pour récupérer des informations. J'ai refusé catégoriquement mais ils ont insisté. Devant mon inébranlable refus, un vampire s'est avancé et a utilisé son don. Milena s'est immédiatement retrouvée comme contrôlée par lui. Elle n'était plus libre de ses gestes, il décidait pour elle. Le gros de la troupe de Roumains s'en est allé en l'emportant avec eux. Ceux qui étaient restés devaient me retenir. Je les ai mis en pièce… mais cela fut impossible de rattraper les Roumains et Milena… Désespéré je me suis rendu chez les Volturis où Aro m'a accueilli avec bienveillance et en m'offrant son aide dans mes recherches. Il a été un très grand soutien, et Marcus m'a aidé à ne pas désespérer. C'est avec lui que nous avons décidé que garder mon don constamment activé pourrais permettre de mettre bout à bout plusieurs indices, qui n'avaient pour moment peut être pas l'air d'être des indices. Depuis ce jour je maintiens toujours mon don actif même si cela occasionne certains désagréments.

\- Je comprends, je pense que si la même chose arrivait à Alec je ferai n'importe quoi pour essayer d'accélérer les recherches.

Un silence entendu s'installa jusqu'à ce que je le rompe :

\- Mais permet moi de te demander ce que j'ai a voir là-dedans… demandais-je confuse.

\- A vrai dire ton arrivée m'a redonné espoir. Ton don te rend insensible à beaucoup de dons. Cela pourrait nous être grandement utile que tu saches projeter ton don sur d'autres vampires lorsque nous retrouverons les roumains, cela éviterait que des Volturis puissent être manipulés et permettrait de sortir Milena de son emprise.

Je me gardai bien de lui faire remarquer que peut être Milena n'était plus. Cela n'était pas ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. L'espoir le faisait vivre, qui étais-je pour briser ses rêves en une simple phrase… Néanmoins avec ses explications je comprenais mieux son enthousiasme a mon égard et mes impressions quant à son comportement.

\- Je serai vraiment ravie d'être utile lorsque nous la retrouverons, dis-je simplement.

J'étais vraiment touchée qu'il se soit confié à moi, j'avais l'impression d'être plus proche de lui.

Il me fit un grand sourire :

\- Avant de pouvoir être utile, il y a encore pas mal de boulot, déclara-t-il taquin.

\- Je le sais bien ! Et c'est pour ça que je viens tous les jours ! répliquais-je sur le même ton.

Il sourit de nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque les pas de quelqu'un résonnèrent dans le couloir.

\- Tu devrais y aller, dit-il. On en reparlera la prochaine fois…

J'acquiesçais et partit dans le château a la recherche d'une occupation. Marcus m'avait parlé d'une grande bibliothèque dans le château. Je me laissai donc porter par l'odeur des vieux livres, en prit un au hasard et commençai ma lecture.

Le soir même, en m'allongeant sur le lit j'essayai de me distraire pour oublier cette brulure, due à la soif, dans ma gorge. Je repensai aux confidences d'Anton. Cela devait être un calvaire d'être séparé de son âme sœur et de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle, de ne pas savoir si elle allait bien, comment elle était traitée, si elle était encore de ce monde…

Alors que j'en étais là de mes réflexions Jane fit irruption dans ma chambre :

\- Nous allons chasser, dit-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je n'ai pas soif Jane.

Aussitôt elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. Son regard se fixa au mien et un sourire moqueur s'étira sur son visage.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir Bella, tes yeux sont noirs comme du charbon ! Et comme mon frère n'est pas dans les parages je sais que c'est à cause de la soif, alors inutile de discuter, on y va ! assena-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serra à la mention de l'absence d'Alec avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus, ce n'étais le moment de venir m'embêter :

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! grondais-je. Tu n'es qu'un garde et tu es à mes ordres !

Son visage se ferma immédiatement. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de colère et je su que si elle avait pu utiliser son don sur moi elle l'aurait surement fait. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort, me dis-je. Elle était la sœur d'Alec, je n'avais pas à la traiter de cette manière.

\- Jane, je…

\- Tais-toi ! gronda-t-elle. Maintenant c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tu ne me supportes pas, très bien ainsi soit-il ! Pour être franche je ne te supporte pas non plus, je dirai même que je te haie Bella, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Si je pouvais remonter le temps je te trouverai avant Alec et je te tuerai dans cette ruelle…

Elle avait dit tout ça sans me lâcher du regard et j'avais pu remarquer la succession d'émotions qui s'étaient succédées sur son visage d'habitude totalement fermé.

\- Maintenant qu'on s'est tout dit, continua-t-elle avec un éclat indéfinissable dans les yeux, je pense que tu devrais changer de garde. Ce serait franchement dommage que j'arrive trop tard la prochaine fois que tu seras en danger non ? ajouta-elle sarcastique en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir.

Et c'est à ce moment que je compris qu'elle était cette étincelle que j'avais perçue dans ses yeux sombres : de la déception. Etais-je possible que Jane ait voulu que nous soyons amies ou du moins que notre relation évolue?

\- Attend Jane, tentais-je de la retenir. Je ne veux pas changer de garde, si je t'aie choisie c'est pour Alec. J'aimerai qu'on puisse arriver à s'entendre pour lui, je sais que c'est ce qu'il voudrait.

Elle s'était arrêtée sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je t'ai vraisemblablement blessée. Je crois que j'ai toujours pas digéré le fait que tu ais essayé de me tuer à mon réveil… avouais-je.

Et là, miracle, je vis ses épaules se soulever doucement tandis qu'un petit rire franchissait ses lèvres. Elle le réprima aussitôt mais je savais ce que j'avais entendu.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? dit-elle. Tu me demandes pardon de ne pas avoir digéré le fait que j'ai essayé de te tuer, c'est pour le moins ironique non ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

\- De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts…

Un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à l'entente de cette phrase sans que j'en comprenne la raison.

\- La vérité c'est que je ne t'ai pas mentit Bella, j'ai vraiment eu envie de te tuer ce jour-là et si Alec n'était pas intervenu je l'aurai surement fait. Et je crois que ma haine envers toi grandit de jour en jours.

\- Quitte à ce que tu me déteste j'aimerai savoir pourquoi. Au fond je pense que j'ai juste de la rancune envers toi, mais elle pourrait très bien être effacée si j'y mettais de la bonne volonté. Mais si tu n'es pas capable de m'apprécier je voudrais simplement savoir quelle en est la raison.

Ses yeux semblèrent se voiler d'une profonde tristesse, chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez elle. Je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions. Cet instant de faiblesse ne durerait pas et bientôt elle redeviendrait dure et me remettrai à ma place. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse être cela ne fut pas le cas.

\- Je vais être franche avec toi Bella. Au début je te haïssais parce que tu me prenais mon frère. J'étais profondément jalouse de votre proximité, de voir que maintenant tu compterais plus que moi… Et pour ne pas arranger le tout, tu étais insensible à mon don. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te tuer.

Elle fit une pause quelques instants. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mon don ou a relation avec Alec soient à l'origine de sa haine. Jane semblait totalement perdue, elle cherchait ses mots et son visage se tordait en des millions de rictus comme quand aucune des formulations auxquelles on pense ne peut convenir.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue ce soir, Bella ? finit-elle simplement par demander.

A mon grand désespoir seul la réponse « Pour m'embêter ! » me vint à l'esprit. Etais-je vraiment devenue aussi aigrie ? Mon silence sembla être éloquent, j'eu l'impression que Jane savait exactement ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

\- J'ai essayé de me convaincre que je venais pour t'emmener chasser, que c'était mon devoir de garde… La vérité Bella c'est que je suis venue parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce vide que je ressens quand il n'est pas là et j'ai cru qu'on se comprendrait !

Elle se tut, me laissant le temps de comprendre et d'assimiler ses paroles. Je découvrais une Jane que je n'avais encore jamais vue, je m'étais fondée sur les apparences, chose que je refusai de faire étant humaine et j'étais profondément affectée par cette prise de conscience.

\- Je crois que je me suis trompée sur toi, Jane, je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, dis-je finalement.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, visiblement surprise par ce renversement de situation.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que l'on puisse mettre mon comportement sur ma récente transformation, et recommencer sur de nouvelles bases ? tentais-je.

Elle eut un petit rictus qui ressemblait à une ébauche de sourire avant de me plaquer contre le mur, a peine une demi-seconde plus tard, avec un air mauvais.

\- Je te préviens que si tu dis à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de te dire, Alec ne pourra rien faire pour te sauver ! me menaça-t-elle.

Je souris en guise de réponse et elle me relâcha avant de sortir sans un mot. J'étais sur ses talons. Décidément Jane semblait avoir une personnalité assez difficile a cerner…

Alors que nous dirigions vers la sortie du château pour partir chasser Jane lança :

\- Si on doit faire des efforts il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Aucun vampire digne de ce nom ne dit « de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts ». C'est une expression fondamentalement humaine. Les vampires préfèrent dire « du sang a couler dans nos gorges ».

J'éclatai de rire et je vis ses épaules se secouaient légèrement, signe qu'elle rigolait aussi.

**Et voila !**

**Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre répondait a vos attentes. Pensez a laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez d'Anton et de Jane. Leurs personnalités collent-elles a ce que vous aviez imaginé ? N'est ce pas un changement de comportement trop radical pour Jane (c'est un peu ma crainte quant à ce chapitre)?**

**A tous, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche ! A la prochaine (le plus vite possible) !**

**Bisous !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comme promis voici la suite de cette fiction. Bien sur le délai de publication s'est rallongé à cause de mes études qui me prennent du temps mais j'espère pourvoir écrire le chapitre suivant pendant les vacances de Noel pour éviter de perdre trop de lectrices (et lecteurs si jamais il y en a !).**

**Encore un grand merci a tous ceux qui laissent un petit mot en fin de lecture c'est très sympathique et enrichissant.**

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Lucie : Encore et toujours merci d'être aussi fidèle à cette fiction. Je sus contente que le personnage d'Anton te plaise et tu vas pouvoir apprécier l'evolution de la relation entre Bella et Jane dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_N'gie : Heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, que tu aimes les caractères d'Alec et de Bella et que tu ais envie de lire la suite. Ton commentaire était très gentil, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue de la tournure que prendra l'histoire dans quelques chapitres._

**Et voilà je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre,**

**Bonne lecture a tous !**

**Chapitre 12**

Les jours sans Alec passèrent somme toute relativement rapidement. Jane se révélait au fil des jours être de très bonne compagnie. Je ne vous cacherai tout de même pas qu'il fallait faire avec quelques sottes d'humeurs assez récurrentes mais plus j'apprenais a la connaitre plus je comprenais son fonctionnement et plus j'arrivais à l'apprécier. Lorsque je ne m'entrainais pas avec Félix ou Anton Jane m'accompagner chasser ou tester mon contrôle face au sang humain.

Un matin Jane débarqua aux aurores en sautillant. Elle semblait, comment dire, très motivée ! Je pris légèrement peur. Elle me faisait penser a Alice quand celle-ci allait faire du :

\- SSSHHHOOOOPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG ! cria Jane en se jetant sur moi.

C'était bien la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire aujourd'hui :

\- Je dois aller m'entrainer avec…. Objectais-je avant d'être coupée dans mon élan.

\- Pas de soucis j'ai tout arrangé ! dit-elle avec un énorme sourire. Tu as ta journée de libre !

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas elle me secoua un peu :

\- Allez grouille toi un peu ! On a 15 000 choses à faire et notamment nous trouver des robes pour le bal ! Tu te rends compte que c'est dans 3jours et qu'on ne s'en est toujours pas occupées avec tout ça !

Voyant que je n'étais toujours pas convaincue elle ajouta :

\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est un test. On va fréquenter des humains toute la journée, on va pouvoir tester tes limites en immersion totale dans e monde des humains !

Elle avait l'air tellement contente de son argument ! Je suis certaine qu'elle l'avait préparé à l' avance, la garce !

\- C'est ok, finis-je par abdiquer… de mauvaise grâce.

\- Oh la la ! Tu sais que t'es la meilleure ? s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Cela me faisait encore un peu bizarre de la voir agir aussi différemment qu'à mon arrivée ici à Volterra ! Elle était en quelques jours à peine passée de l'envie de me tuer à la tolérance pour enfin finir avec cette amitié complice.

\- Que crois-tu ! Bien sûr que je suis la meilleure ma chère, lui répondis-je en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

Aussitôt, en un dixième de seconde, son visage se changea en une moue sarcastique.

\- Fais gaffe, tu vas avoir les dents qui poussent !

Je pouffai. Depuis quelques temps, Jane s'amusait à me faire découvrir les expressions vampiriques. Et je dois vous avouer qu'elles étaient assez cocasses. Celle-ci était l'équivalent de notre bon vieux « Tu vas avoir les chevilles qui enflent ».

Décidées, nous partîmes pour faire les magasins. Arrivant rapidement dans le premier magasin d'une longue série elle me donna des conseils sur la robe à trouver.

\- Il te faut une robe qui ne soit ni provocante ni moulante ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Le bal est avant tout une cérémonie pour montrer la grandeur des Volturis, il ne faut pas leur faire honte ou attiser les ragots. Tu vas faire ta première impression au monde vampirique ce soir-là, c'est très important, ta robe doit refléter ta personnalité.

Elle eut un petit rire avant de se tourner vers moi :

\- Tu verras Heidi et tu comprendras.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'a t-elle fait de spécial ?

\- Oh trois fois rien ! Vois-tu, Heidi adore attirer le regard. Son don est de fasciner les autres. Si tu sais déjà que son don est très efficace sur les humains, ce qui est d'ailleurs très utile pour constituer nos repas au château, tu dois savoir qu'elle aime aussi l'utiliser sur les vampires mais elle a un peu plus de mal. Alors à chaque bal sa robe est de plus en plus courte et provocante. Elle espère à chaque fois s'attirer les faveurs d'un maximum de représentants masculins, c'est pitoyable.

\- Aro, Marcus et Caius ne le lui ont jamais reproché ? demandais-je, surprise qu'ils laissent un de leur garde être aussi risible.

\- Non, Aro trouve qu'elle amuse les vampires célibataires, cela lui rend service en quelque sorte.

Je fis une moue surprise tandis que Jane commençait à retourner le magasin pour trouver LA perle rare.

Après des dizaines de magasins je menaçai fortement de faire un meurtre.

\- Arrête de faire la tête Bella, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais humaine et que tu étais réellement fatiguée de rester debout.

Comment lui expliquer que si j'avais été humaine elle aurait justement été obligée d'écourter la journée shopping ou au moins de nous faire faire des pauses pour manger… Le fait que nous soyons des vampires ne me donnait aucune excuse pour abréger ma torture

\- Justement ! Je viens de trouver un désavantage de notre condition !

\- Oh ça va hein ! s'énerva-t-elle légèrement. Si tu y mettais du tiens ça irait plus vite aussi !

Alors qu'elle balayait rapidement des yeux les rayons d'un magasin dans lequel nous venions de pénétrer je vis son visage s'illuminer.

\- Ferme les yeux et suis moi, dit-elle rapidement avant de me prendre la main et de m'entrainer à sa suite.

Je fermai les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête et me lâche la main. J'entendis vaguement le froissement d'un tissu avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole:

\- Vas-y ouvre les ! dit-elle d'une voix où perçait l'excitation.

Ce que je vis en ouvrant les yeux était une robe, pas n'importe laquelle, elle était simplement somptueuse.

\- Elle est magnifique Jane…

C'était une robe longue bustier blanche avec des motifs noirs abstraits descendants sur le côté gauche de la robe ainsi que quelques paillettes pour relever le tout.

\- Essaye là, s'empressa de me dire Jane en me poussant presque dans une cabine d'essayage.

Quand je ressorti a peine quelques secondes plus tard Jane sourit

\- Elle est parfaite, on la prend.

J'acquiesçai, sur ce coup-là nous étions d'accord. Nous finîmes ensuite par rentrer au palais. La soif n'avait pas été un problème de toute la journée et j'étais fière du contrôle dont j'avais fait preuve.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que Volterra ressemblait à une véritable fourmilière. Chaque Volturis qui ne faisait pas parti de la garde s'attelait a la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Tout devait être parfait, m'avait expliqué Jane. En l'occurrence il fallait pouvoir parer à tous les imprévus et a toute demande des invités.

\- Quel genre de demande ? lui avais-je alors demandé.

Son regard s'était mis à pétiller comme le faisait autrefois celui d'Alice, et je su qu'elle mourrait d'envie que je lui pose cette question.

\- Il y a eu le clan Capplan. C'était un clan dans lequel tous les membres étaient scientifiques avant leur transformation. C'était le premier bal auquel Alec et moi assistions. Au départ tout s'est bien passé. Et un peu après le repas les Capplan ont commencé à parler de leur nouvelle invention : l'Alcapire ! Ils disaient que c'était une substance qui, coupées avec du sang, avait similairement le même effet sur les vampires que l'alcool sur les humains.

Je levai les sourcils, surprise. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'un tel produit.

\- Durant la soirée plusieurs invités se sont laissé tenter pour l'essayer. Mais nombres d'entre eux ont rapidement eu des incapacités à se contrôler, que ce soit sa colère, son don, les vampires perdaient tout contrôle de leurs pouvoirs. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, il y a eu des dégâts… En sentence, le clan Capplan a été détruit pour avoir commercialisé un produit non approuvé par les Volturis.

\- Et qu'est-il advenu de l'Alcapire ? demandais-je curieuse.

Jane eut un petit rire :

\- Anton l'a modifié pour qu'il n'ait plus d'effets aussi néfastes, il est possible d'en consommer en petite quantité lors des bals organisés ici.

Elle se tut et j'aurai pu jurer qu'elle était gênée. Aurait-elle déjà testé ?

\- Tu en as déjà consommé ? demandais-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard :

\- Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit je te tue, gronda-t-elle avant de sourire largement, signe qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse du tout. Oui j'en ai déjà pris, finit-elle par dire rêveuse comme si elle se remémorait un bon souvenir, mais c'est très réglementé. Anton a dû modifier la substance pour annuler les effets néfastes mais d'autres effets sont apparus. Il faut s'éloigner quelques peu de la salle de bal pour en consommer, sinon c'est un peu bizarre, je te montrerai.

\- Je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée, Jane, déjà humaine je n'aime pas trop ce genre de substance !

Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux :

\- Ne me fais pas croire que ma belle-sœur a un ballet dans les derrière en mode « je suis une fille bien élevée qui ne fait jamais aucune chose un peu drôle » !

\- Mais je… tentais-je de protester.

\- Pas de mais ! Tu es la copine de mon frère, je sais bien que tu ne peux pas etre aussi prude que ce que tu dis, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour signifier que le sujet était clos.

Elle enchaine immédiatement sur une autre histoire :

\- Oh et puis il y a aussi eu la fois où les Cullen ont refusé de manger parce que les plats étaient à base de sang non végétarien ! C'était vraiment un outrage pour nos mets délicieux je t'assure ! Mais bon Aro ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre, cela aurait fait mauvais genre alors il a ordonné à deux gardes d'aller chercher des animaux et de faire de nouveaux plats avec leur sang.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru les Cullen capables de s'opposer à la volonté des Volturis…

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont fait en refusant de te transformer malgré le fait que tu connaisses notre secret. Enfin bref passons…

Elle eut une moue dégoutée :

\- Juste je peux pas te dire à quel point l'odeur était juste infecte, nous avons été obligés d'ouvrir les fenêtres, ce que nous ne faisons quasiment jamais pour éviter que les humains ne voient ce qu'il se passe a l'intérieur de l'enceinte !

Je souris, c'était effectivement vrai. Les fenêtres de cette bâtisse n'avaient jamais été ouvertes depuis mon arrivée au château.

Nous étions maintenant la veille du bal et Alec n'était toujours pas de retour. Et malgré l'assurance de Jane sur le fait qu'il reviendrait je voyais qu'elle n'était elle-même pas très rassurée.

Des vampires des quatre coins du monde commençaient à affluer. Chacun parlait une langue différente mais tous semblaient s'accorder sur le fait que l'italien était la langue universelle du monde vampirique. Je pourrais comparer ça avec l'anglais chez les humains mais je doutais que les vampires aient besoin d'aller prendre des cours pour arriver à maitriser la langue. Depuis ma transformation il m'avait suffi de lire rapidement quelques livres en italien pour moi-même arriver à le parler et à e comprendre alors que, étant humaine, après plusieurs années d'apprentissage de l'anglais j'avais toujours un niveau très médiocre. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci que je remercie le ciel d'avoir été transformée ! La mémoire en est clairement décuplée… La dernière fois je me suis même demandée comment avaient fait les Cullen pur passer leur BAC près de 5 fois ! Il ne me viendrait pas l'idée, après avoir déjà tout appris, de retourner au lycée.

Un midi lors d'une de nos nombreuses promenades dans les bois longeant le palais je confiai mes inquiétudes à propos de l'absence d'Alec à Marcus.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes Bella, Alec et Démétri sont deux membres d'élites de notre garde, quiconque s'en prendrait à eux serait réduit en cendres dans les secondes suivantes après avoir subi un interrogatoire musclé. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire…

\- Mais il se passe quelque chose, non ? S'il te plait dis-moi la vérité, Marcus…

Il me regarda dans les yeux semblant juger de ce qui était le mieux à faire. Je lui pris le bras, pressante :

\- Marcus, s'il y a quelque chose tu peux me le dire.

\- C'est bon je vais le faire. Mais je te jure que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Ils ont juste été retardés parce qu'un clan a demandé à s'entretenir avec eux.

Mais je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

\- Quel clan ? m'enquis-je.

\- Les Cullens, dit-il en me regardant les yeux.

Passé le premier moment de surprise je demandais :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'Alice avait vu ton arrivée chez nous et qu'elle voulait s'assurer que nous te traitions bien, Bella.

Je soufflai, rassurée.

\- Alec sera de retour pour le bal et il va bien, tu n'as as a t'en faire, ajouta-t-il.

J'espérai juste qu'Edward et Alec ne s'entretueraient pas. Non il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, Edward m'avait abandonné, il ne m'aimait plus, il ne m'avait jamais aimé.

**Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fois !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis consciente qu'Alec n'était pas présent dans ce chapitre mais il revient bien dans le suivante soyez rassurées. Le prochain chapitre verra aussi le retour des Cullen (au grand complet !) lors du bal des Volturis ! Retrouvailles en perspectives… Reste à savoir si notre cher Edward restera à sa place… Se réjouira-t-il pour Bella ou cherchera-t-il à la récupérer ?**

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ce que vous espérez pour la suite et je vous remercie encore une fois de toujours suivre cette fiction malgré l'irrégularité de mes publications.**

**Je fais au plus vite pour la suite, gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 13

**\- Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais que ça fais près de trois mois que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles mais comme promis cette fiction continu. Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire et je ne sais vraiment pas s'il est réussi et crédible donc vos avis me seraient utiles.**

**Comme toujours je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui me lisent toujours. Vous êtes géniaux et vos commentaires donnent toujours envie de continuer, malgré le temps que prend l'écriture et la correction d'une histoire.**

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_lucie : Encore merci pour ta review (très longue soit dit en passant !) et ta fidélité. C'est toujours très enrichissant de savoir ce que prévoient les lecteurs pour la suite. Ca m'aide beaucoup a écrire les chapitre suivant, savoir comment vous surprendre à chaque fois... J'espère que la suite de plaire toujours autant. _

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13**

Alors que je m'avançais seule vers la salle de bal je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt.

Alec été rentré à peine quelques heures avant le lancement de la cérémonie. Nos retrouvailles furent enflammées, mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Il était rentré le regard le regard sombre.

\- Dure mission ? avais-je demandé.

Il avait esquissé un sourire :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué, ajouta-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Et mon cœur mort se gonfla de bien-être. Néanmoins il fallait que je sache ce qu'il avait été faire chez les Cullens, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais vu Alice ?

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

\- Et ? l'encourageais-je.

\- Et ton cher Cullen sera là ce soir si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! assena-t-il alors que son visage se fermait.

Dans mon esprit je vis très bien ce qui allait se passer, Edward voudrait assurément me parler, Alec s'énerverait et ils se battraient… L'un d'eux serait blessé.

\- Promet moi de garder ton sang-froid, Alec, demandais-je. Ne lui fais pas de mal, Aro ne veut pas d'esclandre et je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule maintenant

Son visage se ferma complètement cette fois ci :

\- Et tu prends sa défense ! J'aurai du m'en douter, tu tiens toujours à lui-même après tout ce qu'il a fait !

\- Nan, je… tentais-je de me défendre.

\- Arrête Bella ! Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que maintenant tu es avec moi, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux avec un regard qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction. Je ferai de mon mieux pour rester courtois, mais s'il s'approche trop près, tu auras beau essayer de le défendre, cela ne suffira pas à m'arrêter ! Maintenant excuse-moi mais il faut que j'aille me préparer.

Et il était parti dans le couloir en me tournant le dos, sans un mot de plus. J'étais restée quelques temps stoïque d'avoir vu Alec aussi en colère contre moi. Avait-il aussi peu confiance en moi ? Ne me jugeait-il pas capable de me défendre ? Ni assez sincère quand je lui disais n'aimer que lui ?

Je m'étais secouée à l'approche de Jane.

\- Je viens de croiser Alec, il avait l'air énervé, tout va bien ?

Ton frère peu juste être tellement con parfois…

\- Je suis sure que ça va s'arranger, dit-elle, Alec s'emporte parfois lorsqu'il aime quelqu'un, il est surprotecteur, mais ça ira ne t'inquiète pas, il reconnait ses torts tôt ou tard.

Puis nous étions parties nous vêtir pour cette majestueuse cérémonie. Et me voilà maintenant seule, attendant derrière un immense rideau qu'Aro annonce mon arrivée aux convives. J'aurais aimé qu'Alec soit à mes cotes mais il devait avoir décidé de ne finalement pas venir…

\- Chers amis, commença Aro, ce soir nous sommes réunis pour fêter un miracle. La vie a donné à Marcus la chance de retrouver l'une de ses descendantes. Elle nous vient des Etats Unis et à la chance d'être très puissante. Veuillez s'il vous plait accueillir dans notre communauté, Bella Volturi !

Le rideau s'ouvrit, et je pris une inspiration quand bien même elle était inutile. Les yeux de toute l'assemblée étaient braqués sur moi. Plusieurs remarques me parvinrent aux oreilles mais Aro les fit rapidement taire en reprenant la parole. Il se lança dans un long et ennuyant discours sur la joie qu'il avait de retrouver tout le monde, toute l'actualité depuis le dernier bal…. Même pour un vampire cela me parut durer une éternité.

J'en profitai donc pour observer l'assistance. Mon premier réflexe fut de rechercher Alec, mais ce ne fut pas lui que je trouvai en premier : ce furent les Cullens. Tout d'abord, Emmett et Rosalie qui me sourirent grandement, Carlisle et Esmée dont le regard sembler briller de fierté, Jasper qui pour une fois ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lutter contre sa nature en sa présence, Alice dont le regard était étonnement quelque peu éteint, et Edward qui me fixait avec une intensité déconcertante qui me mit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

Je détournais le regard en me disant que je m'en préoccuperai plus tard, et retournai à la recherche d'Alec. Lorsque je le trouvai enfin il ne me regardait même pas mais il fixait les Cullens, et je n'eus aucun mal à deviner lequel d'entre eux… Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'Edward devait entendre dans ses pensées. Ce comportement de la part d'Alec m'énervait quelque peu mais ils étaient assez grands pour régler cela entre eux. Tant qu'ils n'en venaient pas aux mains et me laissaient en dehors de ca, cela me convenait très bien.

A la fin du discours d'Aro je fus happée par la foule d'invités qui voulaient tous faire ma connaissance. Je n'étais cependant pas dupe, le but était de rester dans les bonnes grâces de nos chers rois. Faire connaissance de leur nouvelle protégée était une étape obligatoire.

J'eu l'occasion de parler avec Emmett et Rosalie. Celle-ci m'expliqua le pourquoi de sa réserve à mon égard lors de notre rencontre et j'eu le plaisir de découvrir une femme adorable sous son dehors de reine des glaces. Emmett, comme à son habitude, était toujours aussi jovial et spontané. J'avais été obligée de lui promettre de faire un bras de fer avec lui pour avoir le droit de m'éloigner.

Alors que je continuai de faire le tour de la salle de bal au grès des nouvelles rencontres, les danses commencèrent. Je vis peu à peu les vampires s'inviter à danser à se diriger vers la piste de danse. Alors que je cherchai Alec du regard je le vis entrainer Heidi au centre de la salle pour danser. Une rage furieuse s'infiltra dans mes veines. S'il voulait jouer à cela je pouvais faire la même chose. Mais cela ne ferait qu'attiser sa propre colère et ne règlerait en rien le problème. Je fis donc ma première danse avec Marcus, une chose qu'Alec ne pourrait pas me reprocher.

Dès que celle-ci fut finie Marcus, en bon maitre de soirée, partit proposer des danses à ses autres invités. Alec semblait partit pour enchainer une seconde valse avec Heidi. Il aurait des comptes à me rendre à ce sujet, me promis-je.

Une main se posa sur mon avant-bras. « Alec ! » pensais-je. Je me retournai en souriant pour découvrir Edward.

\- Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse, me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Alec qui dansait toujours avec cette satanée Heidi, et haussai les épaules en signe de résignation :

\- C'est d'accord, mais juste une seule.

Une main dans la sienne l'autre sur sa hanche, il m'entraina dans une valse. Humaine j'étais incapable de danser la valse sans tomber ou avoir le tournis, c'était appréciable de pouvoir le faire en toute sécurité maintenant.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il, comment vas-tu ?

\- Mieux, lui répondis-je, n'ayant pas franchement envie de lui faire la conversation.

\- C'est l'effet que ça fait au début, le sang humain… Mais je te connais trop bien Bella, tu ne peux pas réellement te satisfaire de cette vie, ça va te détruire, les remords, les meurtres…

\- Arrête ca tout de suite Edward, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, déclarais-je en me crispant légèrement tout en faisant de mon mieux pour que les personnes alentours ne remarquent rien.

Un peu plus loin, je vis Alec nous fixer avec un regard noir. « Tout vas bien, je gère » essayais-je de lui transmettre dans mon regard.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la seule option Bella, dit-il en renforçant sa prise sur moi. Tu pourrais revenir, rentrer à Forks, revoir ton père, boire du sang animal, revenir au lycée, reprendre une vie normale

\- La vie que j'ai me convient parfaitement Edward, je suis heureuse ici avec Alec, dis-je doucement. Il m'aime et je l'aime aussi.

\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime Bella… souffla-t-il

\- Tu es parti je te rappelle ! répliquais-je rapidement.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis parti pour ton bien, nous étions dangereux pour toi.

\- Et avec le recul je suis contente que tu aies fait ce choix, Edward, maintenant j'ai une vie qui me convient, et j'espère que tu as assez d'honneur pour le comprendre.

Son visage était torturé :

\- Et le sang humain ?

\- La vache broute l'herbe, l'homme mange la vache et bon nombre d'autres animaux sont tués chaque année à des fins non alimentaires et puis il y a nous, les vampires, et nous buvons du sang. C'est la loi de la nature, la chaine alimentaire, je n'ai pas de remords à avoir pour ce que je fais et la vie que j'ai choisi, ni pour les choix que j'ai fait… Maintenant lâche moi s'il te plait, ajoutais-je en sentant sa poigne se resserrer un peu plus sur moi au fil de mon discours

Il me fixait d'un regard transperçant, comme cherchant à lire mes pensées, comme cherchant à savoir si je disais la vérité.

\- Tout va bien Bella ? demanda Alec qui nous avait rejoints sans que je m'en rende compte.

Edward me lâcha. Et sembla s'absorber dans les pensées d'Alec. Ce qu'il du lui montrer, ne du pas lui plaire car il s'enfuit rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demandais-je quelque peu énervée.

\- La vérité, il a vu ce qu'il devait voir, tu es à moi maintenant, il faut qu'il se face à l'idée. Et ce n'est pas en dansant avec lui et en le brossant dans le sens du poil qu'il comprendra ça !

\- Et toi tu étais bien avec mademoiselle Heidi ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune leçon à me donner, Alec !

Et je parti en le laissant planté là.

La soirée se poursuivit au rythme des valses et danses successives mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. J'aurai voulu passer ce moment avec Alec et au lieu de cela nous étions brouillés.

Jane apparu soudain en face de moi avec un petit sourire malicieux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Est-ce que ça te dit de venir tester l'Alcapire ? souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Un large sourire fut sa réponse. Elle m'entraina dans une pièce gardée par quelques gardes. « Pour éviter les débordements » m'expliqua-t-elle devant mon air étonné.

Une fois dans la salle elle me servit un verre d'une substance rouge :

\- Tiens, bois-le, c'est coupé avec un peu de sang pour faciliter l'absorption, dit-elle.

Sans plus d'explication je le bu d'une traite. Cela n'avait pas spécialement un bon gout, la quantité de sang ne devait pas être énorme et je fis une grimace qui la fit éclater de rire. L'effet de la boisson semblait déjà commencer.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ici Jane ? dit soudain Alec en entrant dans la pièce.

Je le fixai avec de grands yeux, il était tellement… flou ! Je me mis à rigoler toute seule. Je réussi tout de même à voir la lueur de compréhension traverser son visage.

\- Merde Jane ! Pourquoi tu lui as donné ça ?

Jane s'avança vers lui et lui chuchota un truc à l'oreille puis avant de s'en aller en fermant la porte derrière elle en dit tout simplement « Bonne réconciliation » avec un petit sourire. Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Dans mon esprit, je me rappelai vaguement que nous nous étions disputés à cause d'Edward, qu'il m'avait évité toute la soirée au profit d'Heidi avant de s'interposer lors de ma danse avec Edward alors que je lui avais explicitement dit que je pouvais m'occuper de lui toute seule. Sans savoir trop pourquoi penser à cela me fit éclater de rire et j'allais me caller dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… commença-t-il en souriant

Et je continuai mon fou rire de plus belle, enfouissant mon visage dans sa chemise magnifique.

Je me calmai difficilement et Alec en profita pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je sentais son sourire s'étirer en travers de son visage. Comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Après seulement quelques seconde je vis, vrai de vrai, un éléphant rose !

\- Oh mon dieu, soufflais-je. Tu vois ce que je vois ?

J'entendis Alec avoir un petit rire. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et y déposa une pluie de baiser, un gémissement m'échappa, avant qu'il ne vienne parler doucement tout bas à mon oreille :

\- J'imagine que Jane ne t'avais pas prévenu que contrairement à l'alcool, l'Alcapire provoque de véritables hallucinations, dit-il. Je ne verrais pas ce que tu verras mais je compte sur toi pour tout le me raconter en détails, sourit-il.

L'éléphant rose tenta bientôt de marcher sur un fil sous un chapiteau de cirques. Voilà comment je me retrouvais à raconter les péripéties d'un éléphant rose à mon chéri en guise de conversation.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Alec. Celui-ci me regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tes esprits te reviennent ? me demanda-t-il taquin.

\- Promet moi que tu vas oublier tout ça ! grognais-je. Pas un mot à quiconque !

\- Bien sur ma chérie, répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Et voilà ! J'allais entendre parler de ce fâcheux épisode pendant la prochaine décennie au moins… Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Jane ne m'y reprendrait plus ! D'ailleurs en parlant de celle-ci, il faudrait que je lui dise deux mots…

J'attrapais la main d'Alec :

\- Viens il faut que je trouve ta sœur ! déclarais-je.

\- Attend un peu, dit-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. J'en mourrais d'envie depuis tout à l'heure.

Il me retint contre lui quelques minutes et j'en profitai pour lui montrer à quel point il m'avait manqué.

\- J'ai détesté qu'on soit fâché, avouais-je.

\- Moi aussi, approuva-t-il. Mais je supporte pas qu'il s'approche de toi.

Et je souris.

Lorsque nous fumes de retour dans la salle de bal je repérais tout de suite Jane qui me regardait en esquissant un petit sourire malicieux. « Tu vas me le payer » pensais-je en me dirigeant vers elle. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et je me promis que celle-là serait carrément surgelée.

Mon regard fut soudain attiré de l'autre côté de la salle de bal. Je cru voir Alice sortir, elle fut rapidement suivie par nos trois maitres. Intriguée, je fis un mouvement pour les suivre lorsque Jane me retins par le bras.

\- Attend un peu tu vas manquer le clou du spectacle, annonça-t-elle excitée.

Tout le monde semblait en effet s'être arrêté pour observer quelque chose qui semblait les captiver. Me tournant vers ce qu'ils observaient avec tellement d'attention, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Anton s'avancer sur l'estrade.

\- Hum Hum… Et maintenant, Vampiresse et Vampires, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le lancement de notre quart d'heure d'humanité va avoir lieu dans quelques secondes.

Je vis les invités se lever quasiment dans un mouvement uniforme.

\- Je vous en prie prenez tous un verre.

Rapidement des serveurs donnèrent un verre de sang frais à chacun des invités ici présents. J'en pris un au passage et Anton fit de même.

\- Portons ce toast aux humains sans qui nous aurions tout de même du mal à survivre. Aux humains ! annonça Anton en levant son verre.

\- Aux humains ! reprirent les invités en levant leur verre avant de le boire d'un trait.

Rapidement les verres furent repris par des serveurs vampiriques tandis qu'Anton reprenait la parole :

\- Je vais vous demander de faire le décompte avec moi chers amis… 5… 4…

\- 3… 2… 1… GO ! continua la foule.

J'étais totalement désorientée. Alec, Jane, Démétri, et même les Cullen semblaient s'être pris au jeu. C'était totalement déroutant. Anton semblait aussi s'amuser comme un petit fou.

**Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ? J'attends vos théories pour la suite, et surtout vos avis sur ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
